Eyes Wide Open
by I'mAFreeElf
Summary: After a fight that Draco can never forgive, he runs away during the summer of his fifth year to the man he considers his uncle, Severus Snape. However, Snap feels there is only one place safe enough for him-Grimmauld Place. Draco is forced to spend the summer with his enemies and soon he must choose which side-the good or bad, and whether to betray his parents or not.
1. Grimmauld Place

Chapter 1:

I stand under the aged bridge covered with moss, saving myself from the rain pounding on the ground. Spinner's End sits in the distance, the lights glowing in the dark sky and through the rain. I hear myself sigh a breath of relief, knowing I'm almost to safety.

It's nearly midnight, but I know I have to go on, to keep walking. By the morning my parents will have people looking for me, and if they catch me, I'm worse than dead. My life will be a living hell.

I don't regret leaving them behind at all. It is probably the hardest thing I have ever done, having my own control.

Control. The word is like a song to my ears. I finally have my own control. I said no to my father. I said no to my aunt.

I took control of my own life-of my own destiny. It feels invigorating, like I have been born again. I've listened to my family for too long, and I finally said no. I have control.

But with that control came my foolishness, because here I am sitting in the rain with no plan.

I didn't think about my escape plan before I left the manor; it was more of a random departure than planned. Of course it wasn't easy getting out of the manor with my father and aunt there-but I managed. And I didn't think about where I would go.

But I find myself now, walking to none other than Professor Snape's house, the man I trust the most, the man who has been like an uncle to me all of my life.

I know he will be able to help me.

* * *

By the time, I reach his front door, it is nearly four in the morning. But all the same, I ring the doorbell, a Muggle invention.

I can't help but look behind my shoulder, cautious for Death Eaters or my family following behind me. I didn't tell them I was coming here, but I won't put it past my father to hunt me down like he hunts down the enemies of Lord Voldemort-an enemy like me.

Uncle Severus opens the door with an angry snarl on his face, but it immediately falls when he sees me standing in the rain like a stray puppy.

My hair is plastered to my face and my clothes plastered to my body. To say it plain and simple, I'm an absolute miserable sight, and I have nothing to say for myself.

I find I can't say anything now that I'm standing in front of him-I must look like a stray puppy.

"Draco, come in before you catch a cold," he says, shooing me inside his house. It is dimly lit, a rather small house with barely any furniture. But books are everywhere, even in this small entrance hall.

He takes me my by the shoulders, staring at me seriously.

"What are you doing here?"

But my throat becomes tight. I don't want to explain my story. Not now.

"Sorry—I just—it's complicated," I say in a jumble.

I find myself embracing him like I have never embraced my own father, wanting just someone to understand. He embraces me close, holding me tight.

Then the tears come like a waterway.

I didn't know leaving my family would have this affect me. I feel like a five-year old all over again crying over a glass of spilled milk, even though it is a lot more than spilled milk.

But Uncle Severus doesn't say anything more, he just holds me. Maybe he knows what I'm going through. He knows the life I entail-not an easy one.

I calm myself down enough to stop crying. And when I do, he pulls me towards the living room sitting on the couch. He stares at me seriously with those black eyes.

The fire crackles wildly, radiating heat.

"Stay here. I know someone who can help you," he says, before leaving the room.

I hear him messing around in his bedroom before he comes out fully clothed. Taking me by the arm, he leads me out of the door, locking the door behind him. He distinguishes all of the lights with a flick of his wand.

"Where are we going?"

Even Uncle Severus stares up and down the street as though expecting my father to come running after me, just as I expect.

"For help." Simple as that.

Without warning, he takes me by the arm, Apparating us to a deserted London street. London flats line the street, towering over us. Uncle Severus stares up and own the street before waving his wand.

Immediately, the Number 11 and 13 spring apart, revealing another flat. The whole entire street shakes, but the Muggles aren't able to feel it, because no one comes out screaming earthquake. When the houses fully part, a Number 12 is revealed.

"Where are we," I ask worriedly. Where the hell is he taking me?

The quietness and the darkness of the street sets my teeth on edge.

"What until we get inside Draco. Trust me," he mutters, walking up to the doorstep. The door is already unlocked, oddly enough.

We walk inside the house revealing a dimly lit hallway. I can barely see Uncle Severus with his black robes. Heads of house elves line the wall, staring at me with those dark eyes.

"Follow me," he mutters, taking me by the arm. I follow behind him dutifully, but I have an urge to run backwards and out of the eerie house.

We walk downstairs, and sounds of voices sound. We walk into a dimly lit kitchen filled with pots and pans. And sitting around the table are the last people I want to see.

I recognize Arthur and Molly Weasley because of their red hair (and picture from the prophet years ago), sitting next to each other sipping coffee. And sitting next to them is my old professor, Lupin, the werewolf.

An awkward lady with bright, bubblegum hair is chatting animatedly, and next to her sits a black man with a earring.

They all look up as soon as we enter the room.

I feel my face growing hot from everyone staring at me-apparently they know who I am from the looks they are giving me. All I want to do is run from the room. But Uncle Severus keeps his hand on my elbow, almost forcefully.

"Severus," Mrs. Weasley says, a rather plum woman still in her nightgown. She stares at me, and Uncle Severus brings me forward.

Professor Lupin stands up slowly.

"Draco, it's good to see you again. How are you," he asks me rather awkwardly, before Uncle Severus can get a word in. What the hell is he doing with Lupin and the Weasleys?

My uncle won't meet my eyes, and instead he's gazing at Lupin almost knowingly.

"I'm good Professor," I mumble. He looks older than ever, more lines and bags under his eyes. I haven't seen him since he left Hogwarts two years ago, but apparently life without teaching hasn't done him much justice.

Uncle Severus turns towards Mrs. Weasley.

"You don't mind if Draco stays here for awhile? I know Sirius isn't here, but it's rather an emergency," he says; Mrs. Weasley nods.

"Of course, I can tell Sirius in the morning. We have plenty of room," she says.

Who is Serious?

Uncle Severus nods, introducing me to everyone. The lady with the bubble-gum pink hair is Tonks, and the black man Kingsely Shacklebot. They all give me small hellos before Mrs. Weasley starts to shoo me towards the table.

"Are you hungry dear?" But she doesn't wait for my answer. She merely ladles me a cup of onion soup with some bread, setting it before me. And I didn't realize how hungry I actually am after tearing after Uncle Severus.

Mrs. Weasley smiles at me kindly.

"And I have some extra clothes. Yours are absolutely soaked."

"Are you hungry Severus," Mrs. Weasley asks my uncle as he takes a seat next to me.

Everyone continues their conversations but I can feel Professor Lupin observing me carefully-but what should he expect of a Death Eaters son?

I refuse to look back at my old teacher.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Molly," he says pointedly.

I carefully eat the soup-it's the best thing I've ever had. Better than the food at the manor the house-elves prepare.

Mrs. Weasley leaves for a moment, probably to prepare a room as my uncle said.

Everyone continues their conversations, but Uncle Severus is completely silent. Mrs. Weasley comes downstairs a few moments later, with a fresh set of clothes-sweatpants and a t-shirt. My uncle observes the clothes carefully.

"If you don't mind Molly, I think I will stay here for the day," Uncle Severus says carefully.

She frowns, but doesn't comment upon the sudden change of plans.

"Of course. That's not a problem at all." And then she turns to me. "You should go to bed dear, you look dead on your feet."

I look towards Uncle Severus.

"I think that's a good idea Draco. I will still be here when you wake up." I nod, following after Mrs. Weasley with everyone's gazes on me.

She leads me up the winding stares, even darker than the hallway. Almost all of the bedroom doors are closed as we walk all the way to the end of the hallway. The name on the plaque reads Regulus Arcturus Black, the sign rather rusty.

Why does the name Black keep popping up in this house?

She opens up the door to a good-sized room with a bed, dresser, and desk. The hangings are green-green for Slytherin. And on the walls hang clippings, clippings of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. The only window overlooks the London street, still deserted. Oil lamps on the fireplace dimly light the room.

"I'm sorry about the decorations. It was the room of Regulus, Sirius's brother. He put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the posters," Mrs. Weasley says shrugging, allowing me to step in. Despite the hangings, it is rather nice with a chandelier. I glance into the bathroom with a marble rub and sink.

The Black family must have been wealthy, or still is.

Of course I have a thousand questions. Where am I? Why is Professor Snape in contact with the Weasleys and Professor Lupin? Why the hell am I staying here, and with these people?

But at the moment, the bed looks extremely inviting. I have been up for more than 24 hours as I stare at the clock above the fireplace.

I turn back towards Mrs. Weasley standing nervously in the doorway.

"Thank you," I mutter as she hands me the warm clothes.

"Of course. If you need anything, just come and get me or Professor Snape," she says shutting the door quietly behind her, no doubt more than excited to get away from me.

Sighing, I quickly get out of my wet clothes, putting them over the lit fireplace to dry as I slip into the warm clothes. And then I slip beneath the sheets. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep.

But my dreams are a mere repeat of what has happened this very night.

_My family and I were sitting around the dining room table, when my father decided to speak._

"_You will be branded as a Dark Lord's servant within the month Draco. It is the highest honor," my father said emotionally._

_I started to choke on my words, not knowing what to say. I was only fifteen years old, not have even taken my O. yet. Thankfully, my mother stepped in, her eyes round and scared._

"_Lucius, he's only fifteen," she said, as though reading my mind._

"_Yes, young enough to join the Dark Lord," my father said._

_My aunt of course, had to put in her opinion._

"_You should be proud Narcissa. If I had sons, I would gladly give them up to the service of the Dark Lord," she said, sipping my wine._

_I felt my palms going wet. Sweat started to dribble from my forehead. To put it simple, I was scared. Scared of ever just standing in his presence._

_Just the thought of the Dark Lord made me want to cry in a corner like a small child. _

_Evenutally, I found the words I wanted to say._

"_Can't I wait until I'm seventeen," I asked stupidly, sounding like a scared little child._

_My father and aunt stared at me as though I had gone mad. Completely mad._

"_Of course you can't! The Dark Lord needs his followers by his side," my aunt screeched._

"_What if I don't want to join," I asked. I immediately regretted the words coming from my mouth._

_My father stood up, knocking over his wine glass. The wine stained the carpet red, red as blood. _

"_WHAT!" His eyes were bulging with anger, as well as my aunts'._

_My mother stood up as well, as though ready to restrain my father. _

"_You will join the Dark Lord," my aunt said quielty, as though not believing her fragile ears._

" _I don't—" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence. A blow was dealt to my face, and I fell to the ground. Blood trickled down my chin from my mouth._

_I looked up at my father._

_His face was crazed with anger. All I could see in those eyes was violence._

"_Don't you ever think that you will not join the Dark Lord! You will not bring shame like that upon this family!"_

_The next blow was a kick to my gut. He knocked the wind out of me and I gasped for a breath, just one single breath._

"_Stop!"_

_The scream came out louder than I planned. I meant to whisper it, but it vibrated the walls._

_He picked me up by my shirt, brining my face level with his._

"_If you want it to stop then you had better watch your mouth boy," he said._

"_I don't want to join the Dark Lord," I said, right to his face. It was the first time I had ever stood up to him. I felt invincible-but only for a few seconds._

_I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I couldn't stop myself. As far as I was concerned it was my life. But as far as my father was concerned, I was to live the life he wanted me to live._

_Without a warning, he threw me to the ground. The vase fell to the ground with a crash, the glass strew across the floor._

"_Crucio," he yelled. It felt as if a thousand knives were stabbing me everywhere. I tried to hold my screams back, but they escaped my lips. I rolled into a couple shards of the glass, the glass piercing my skin, only adding onto the pain._

_It felt like ages until the pain stopped._

_When I looked up, my aund and mother were gone. I gazed around wildly for my mother, but she wasn't there. My mother had just walked out of the door, leaving my father to do what he pleased to me._

"_We have raised you better than this Draco! You're a Malfoy, and you will join the Dark Lord!"_

_I could just see the Dark Lord glaring at me, ready to kill me for any sign of dishonor._

"_Crucio!" The pain was worse. And I screamed louder. The tears came pouring out of my eyes. All I wanted to was die right then and there, at the feet of my father._

* * *

I wake up only a few hours later, suddenly awake. Voices form downstairs awake me, coming through the heat vent.

"Lucius did this to his own son?" It's the voice of Mr. Weasley.

The vent must connect to the kitchen.

I strain my ears to listen to their conversation.

"Yes. Draco has decided not to have any part of his family, or of their views. I didn't know where else to bring him. No doubt Dumbledore can be of some help. I owled him an hour ago, but I don't know why he hasn't come yet," my uncle says quietly.

"He can stay here as long as he wants, until Dumbledore gives us more notice," one voice says, a voice I don't recognize.

"Thank you." But no gratitude is in the thank you.

"Did Draco tell you this is what happened," Mrs. Weasley asks worriedly.

"No, he didn't. But Lucius owled me. We have been friends for years now, and I don't doubt for a second that he didn't tell me the whole truth."

"Perhaps we should ask Draco when he wakes up." Another unrecognizable voice.

"Something had to set Lucius and Bellatrix off. They wouldn't do that to him just out of the blue," says the stranger. "I mean in all fairness I know Bella is a psycotic bitch, but even she wouldn't do that unless he did or said something."

"I will let him tell me when he feels ready. He wasn't feeling well enough to tell me when he came to Spinner's End," Uncle Severus says pointedly, ending the conversation.

Their voices disappear, and I sit up in the bed.

I don't feel tired anymore, knowing that the Weasleys and my uncle, along with the strangers, are waiting for me to tell them my story.

They want to hear why my father turned against me. They want to know what my father is doing at the Malfoy Manor along with my aunt. They want to know everything. And they want me to tell it to Dumbledore as well.

I stare at the fireplace-the flames are dead and the room is still pitch black. But the darkness feels good.

The clock on the opposite wall clicks noisily.

But sitting here feels awkward, like something is far from right. Sure it's awkward to be here with the my father's enemies, but it's something more. I can't put my finger on it.

And then I hear someone coming down the hallway. I lay back down, feinting sleep; I open my eyes a crack. The door opens to reveal Uncle Severus.

"Sit up Draco. I know you're not asleep," he says, closing the door and taking a seat on my bed. He appears tired, bags under his eyes. I take a deep breath.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," I mutter, feeling bad for bringing him into my situation-I should have gone straight to Dumbledore when I left the manor. I should've gone to Hogwarts.

"I was worried about you Draco. I wouldn't dream of leaving you here. Besides, I know you're not too fond of the Weasleys," he says gently; I nod.

That much is true, seeing as my father taught me to hate them. But in truth Weasley isn't too bright himself.

But Mrs. Weasley seemed sweet enough, taking care of me, a complete stranger and the son of her enemy. I take a deep breath.

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Yes, whatever you want to know."

"Where are we," I ask first of all, staring around the decrepit London mansion.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London. It's the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

I recognize the name from my father. It's the group formed to stop the Death Eater and the rise of Lord Voldemort. And here I am, the son of a Death Eater, sitting in their headquarters, as they're trying to bring down Voldemort. Talking about irony in truth.

"You recognize the name." I nod-I've heard the name countless times. My aunt claims it is made up of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike who don't know what is good for them. But I didn't realize the Weasleys were part of it, or my old professor.

"I want you to know Draco, that this is the best place for you right now."

"My father is a Death Eater. The Weasleys hate him," I mutter, honestly wondering if it is the best place for me right now. Since when has staying with your enemies been a good idea?

"That's true. But the Weasleys aren't going to judge you because of your father. You're not you're father Draco. You proved that when you came to me for help." I nod.

"But since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are here, so are their children," he says slowly.

I nearly groan out loud. Of course I would be stuck with the Weasley children of all people while trying to get help. They will gawk at me like I'm some wild beast, while their mother will treat me with complete kindness-that's just madenning.

"But Potter and Granger are here as well," he finishes even more gently than before.

"What?" That's even worse than seeing Weasley in my situation.

"Draco, this is the house of Sirius Black," he starts. That at least explains the Sirius Black part of the house. "When Sirius escaped, he brought to Dumbledore's attention that he was innocent. He was framed by a man named Wormtail."

I recognize Wormtail as Death Eater, coming over to the manor often. Quickly,

Uncle Severus explains to me the story about Sirius Black. I find it hard to believe that his man is innocent after all the evidene pointing to him, but if Dumbledore thinks he is, I suppose he is innocent.

"But that doesn't explain why Harry and Hermione are here," I mutter, still in shock by the rather rapid turn of events.

"Harry is Sirius Black's godson." It makes sense from Uncle Severus's story about Sirius's innocence, and his Sirius's friendship with James and Lily Potter.

"So I'm here, with the Weasleys and Potter for a while aren't I," I ask indifferently; my uncle nods. "I'm here with the Order."

And then I realize what has been bothering me this whole entire time.

My head snaps up and I stare at my uncle.

"Wait a minute. You're a Death Eater," I say suddenly.

"I am, in a sense."

"But you know this is where the headquarters are. You're part of the Order aren't you," I say, knowing that the members of the Order of the Phoenix wouldn't let a Death Eater know their location. And know I know why I have been feeling awkward this time.

I should have seen it from the beginning.

"Yes." A double agent?

"Which side are you on?" I have always thought of my uncle as a fellow Death Eater, the trusted adviser of the Dark Lord. But now he's telling me that he's part of the Order. But where are intentions really stored?

"The Order, Draco, which brings me to another story," he says sighing.

"I have been a double agent for years now; the Order knows this. I became a Death Eater as soon as I left Hogwarts, but hated what I became. I could barely recognize myself anymore. Dumbledore offered me to play the double agent because I wanted to join the Order. I agreed. The Dark Lord, your parents, and the rest of the Death Eaters know I'm in the Order. But they think that I am on truly on their side," he says calmly.

I try to take in the information. My uncle, a double agent? A true member of the Order of the Phoenix?

"You're on the side of the Order," I repeat; he nods.

I stand up, only to start pacing the room. I didn't like what I was seeing, and that's why I left. I didn't want to become my father, and that's why I left. And so did Uncle Severus-now I'm following in his footsteps.

And now everything makes sense; the awkward feeling is gone.

Uncle Severus turns to look at me seriously with his black eyes.

"Draco, you've made a hard decision-I know that. But I want you to know that you made the right decision, even though you feel like you're betraying your family. I regret every minute that I became a Death Eater. You don't need to make the same mistake I did. You did the right thing, even if it does cost you your family. But in the end, your father had no right to treat you like that. You made the right decision" he repeats.

But did I truly? I can just imagine my mother weeping, and my father drinking because of their loss. I'm there only son. Mother has always had pregnancy issues, with me as their only surviving child, and now I'm a disgrace.

All I can do is shrug at my uncle's comment, still not sure of anything in this godforsaken place. The clock chimes noon, but I feel more tired than ever.

"Do you want to sleep more," he asks me; I nod.

Without another word, he leaves me alone.

I slip back into the warm sheets.

I wonder if my uncle is really right-if I truly made the right decision.

I feel like I should go running back to my parents, to beg for their forgiveness, but I can't bring myself to do it.

I'm not going to be a Death Eater. I'm not going to be like my father. I'm not going to be a Death Eater.

I repeat that it in my head a few times, staring up at the ceiling still plastered with newspapers of Voldemort-but I force myself to look away.

I reach over to the dresser, gulping all of the Sleeping Draught.

Once again, my eyes feel heavy. I can't force myself to keep them open. And I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Family

When I wake up the house is completely silent; only the clock is still ticking.

I slowly get out of bed, and peek out into the hallway. No one is in sight.

Carefully, I retrace the steps back to the stairs that Mrs. Weasley showed me when she brought me to my room. The house is more confusing than ever, with hallway after hallway. I finally find my way back to the stairs.

As I descend them, I swear I see the back of Weasley's head walking down the kitchen; I quickly walk down the hallway, many doors facing me. Luckily, Weasley doesn't see me. But I vaguely hear voices from the last door on the left.

I follow the voices, determined not to stare at the heads of the house-elves.

I knock on the door before entering quietly.

It's a rather elegant dining room with a long mahogany table taking up much of the room space. A crystal chandelier hangs above the table, making the room bright and illuminating the wood paneled walls.

Sitting at the table is my Uncle Severus, Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and a man I recognize only from the Daily Prophet-Sirius Black.

His gray eyes stare at me thoughtfully, his brown, curly hair framing his face. He reminds me of someone I know, but I can't put my finger on it-someone I've known for a long time.

Uncle Severus stands up when I walk in, bags under his eyes. Obviously he didn't sleep either.

"Draco, you're up. This is Sirius Black," he says indicating Mr. Black.

Mr. Black awkwardly holds out his hand; Uncle Severus raises his eyebrows at me reminding me of something my mother would do.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mr. Black," I say quickly shaking his hand; he smiles.

"It's not a problem. And call me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me feel like an old man." I nod, taking a seat next to my uncle.

Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin continue their conversation.

And Uncle Severus pushes me a plate of bread and butter-I find that I'm not hungry.

When I don't touch the food, my uncle merely shrugs.

"Well Bob said there's something fishy going on in the Department of Mysteries. People are disappearing down there. Three weeks ago his own brother disappeared-he was an Unspeakable," Mr. Weasley says.

"It has to be Voldemort," Sirius mutters scratching his beard.

"Some of us should go down there and check it out," Professor Lupin says calmly.

"They're never going to let us down there Remus. It's too heavily guarded. I doubt the Ministry will even let Dumbledore down there," Mr. Weasley says, shaking his head.

I don't recognize anything they are talking about,but apparently Voldemort is making his move.

A bang sounds from upstairs. The whole entire dining room shakes from the source of the bang. Sirius grabs his wine glass from falling over. Mr. Weasley sight, glancing at the ceiling.

"It must be Fred and George with their experiments again. Sorry Sirius," he says; Sirius shrugs, indifferent to everything it seems.

A silence falls over us and I turn to my uncle who has been oddly quiet.

And here I am, just sitting here while I know my parents must be looking for me, maybe even the Dark Lord has sent out a search party.

"What about my parents?" My dad will have people looking for me," I say suddenly, realizing I have probably spent too much time here at Grimmauld Place-I should be going somewhere else.

Everyone around the table exchanges looks as though I'm a child who can't be trusted.

"Your father asked me if I know where you are Draco. He owled me this morning," my uncles says.

"And?"

"I told him you're here with the Order."

"He's going to come here looking for me then," I say, my heart sinking; Sirius chuckles quietly.

"Trust me, your father doesn't know where we are. He has absolutely no clue," he says. "You're perfectly safe here."

"What happens when he tells the Dark Lord," I ask angrily.

"Your father won't tell the Dark Lord about our departure, not for another few days. I know your father well-he will be hoping that you will change your mind." And it seems that my uncle is more sure of me than I am of myself.

"And when he does?" Sirius steps in.

"Draco, your father or Voldemort can't find you here. Severus can't lie to Voldemort, because he's playing double agent. But when Voldemort finds that you're here, he won't ask Severus to break you out, because Voldemort thinks that will blow Severus's cover here in the Order," he says calmly.

Of course it makes sense, but I feel like I have doomed everyone here.

My father won't stop until I'm back at the manor, and I doubt Voldemort will.

"How doesn't the Dark Lord know that this is where the Headquarters are? Didn't he ask you?"

"He did, but we're all Secret-Keepers here. I couldn't betray the location, even to the Dark Lord. And the Dark Lord fully understands this," he says quietly; I nod. The Fidelius Charm is a strong one, even used by the Death Eaters.

A silence falls over us once again and I set my mind to my escape.

I know how strong the Dark Lord. The Fidelius Charm is a strong one but eventually the Dark Lord will find out the Order's location and come here. I'm endangering everyone by staying here. I could leave out the window. Perhaps the don't have protective charms around the windows.

A crashing sounds from the hallway.

"Damn it," someone yells.

"Tonks is home", Sirius mutters, smiling slightly.

True to his word, Tonks walks in with a new hairstyle-platinum blond. How the hell did her hair change in less than 24 hours?

She doesn't even start with any greetings-strictly business.

"We have a problem," Tonks says indicating me. "Lucius is running through the Ministry putting together a search party. He's going absolutely crazy."

I give Uncle Severus a I-told-you-so look. He completely ignores me, intent upon the news Tonks has brought us.

"Well Voldemort does know you're missing then," Lupin says quietly. I want to snap at him and tell him I told you so, but I decide better of it.

"There's more. Lucius knows he's with the Order. He came up to me at the Ministry demanding me for information."

"Wait a minute. Back up. How does Lucius Malfoy know you're in the Order-you've just been recruited and no one knows except for us," Sirius asks worriedly; Tonks shrugs.

"How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know?"

Sirius gazes at her worriedly.

"That's not good, if Lucius knows you're in the Order," he says slowly.

"I'm not scared of Lucius, Sirius. I can hold my own," she mutters.

A silence falls over us once again. My father is going through great lengths to find me, even to the Ministry.

Uncle Severus and Lupin exchange another look. My uncle opens his mouth as though he wants to say something but he closes it again, resuming to quietly sipping his Scotch. Meanwhile, Tonks starts pacing the room as an awkward silence falls over us; obviously everyone is worried that my father knows who is in the Order. Probably all because of me.

I want to say something, to say anything as good as an apology for the mess I have gotten but them in-but I find that my throat is extremely dry.

The clock chimes four; I have been here for more than twenty-four hours.

"I need to go," I say suddenly finding my voice; Sirius stares at me as though I have gone mad.

"Go where?" Lupin and Sirius say it in unison. Uncle Severus stands up as though getting ready to sop me from walking out of the house.

I can't gaze at them in their eyes like a man. Instead I stare at a scratch on the hardwood floors.

"Anywhere but here. I've put you all in danger. My father will come looking for me, and so will the Dark Lord." Sirius grabs me by the arm as I turn to leave the room.

"No, no, don't leave. You're going to be doing more damage by leaving, trust me," he says quietly. "It's fine, we have it completely under control."

His eyes are almost pleading. And now I remember who he reminds me of-my mother.

I can help but glance at Sirius oddly.

"My father..."

"Your father will be told that you're safe Draco," Mr. Weasley says gently. "Dumbledore will probably tell him himself."

I frown; I haven't even seen Dumbledore yet. I expected he would come straight away seeing as I am the runaway son of a Death Eater. He, as well as the rest of the Order, should be interrogating me right now, trying to find out what the Death Eaters are up too. But Dumbledore is nowhere in sight.

"I-"

As though summoned by my thoughts, his voice sounds from behind me.

"Sirius will." And there's Dumbledore, standing calmly behind me with his half-moon spectacles; I nearly sigh a breath of relief at the sight of my intimidating headmaster.

"Hello Draco," Dumbledore finally says quietly; I find I can only nod back to him.

Sirius stands up, gazing at Dumbledore as though he has gone mad.

"You want me to go and see Narcissa telling her I have her runaway son? And tell her that he's with her enemies? She'll kill me," he says indignantly; I frown.

Since when has my mother been on first name basis with the former criminal Sirius Black?

Dumbledore ignores Sirius, turning towards Tonks.

"I think you can go as well Nymphadora." Her hair turns slightly red-I nearly jump back in my seat from her sudden hair change. "My apologies, Tonks. I think you and Sirius are the best people."

"She'll kill me as well. Newsflash, she doesn't like us Albus," Tonks says indignantly.

Now how do Tonks and Sirius both know my mother?

I glance at my uncle, who is staring intently at Dumbledore. How much more does my uncle know that he's not telling me? It seems like a lot-like my whole entire life is becoming a complete lie.

Sirius's voice brings me back to the present.

"I'm agreeing with Tonks on this one," Sirius says quietly.

"This needs to be done-I'm sure you can put aside your differences for a few minutes."

"Differences is a slight understatement," Sirius snaps. "Narcissa will not be understanding that we of all people have her runaway son!"

"You can do it," Dumbledore says firmly.

The both fall silent with the finality in Dumbledore's voice, but Sirius glares at the floor with his arms crossed; he reminds me of a small child in a way.

"Albus, but that would be telling Lucius and Narcissa that they're part of the Order,' Lupin says quietly, bringing all of the attention upon my headmaster.

Dumbledore shakes his head sadly, glancing at my uncle.

"The Dark Lord has known for awhile who is in the Order," he says slowly.

"Great. And we didn't know this sooner why," Sirius asks angrily; he nods to Tonks. "There's your answer Tonks-Lucius knows you're in the Order because Voldemort knows. You should have told us sooner Snape."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps you don't realize Black that this isn't merely playtime-you knew that you were putting yourself in danger when you joined, and so did Nymphadora," he snaps.

"Don't call me that," Tonks snaps, taking a sip of Sirius's Firewhiskey. Sirius ignores her completely.

"Thanks for the information you-", Sirius starts before being interrupted.

"Sirius," Dumbledores says warningly; Sirius shuts up, but glares at my uncle.

Dumbledore turns to all of us.

"Every parent deserves to know that their child is safe. Tonks, Sirius, I will arrange a meeting with you two and Lucius and Narcissa in the Leaky Cauldron. I doubt they will do anything or bring some of their Death Eater friends, because Voldemort isn't ready to show his cards so easily yet."

Dumbledore clears his throat loudly.

"Arthur, Remus, Severus, can I speak to you outside," Dumbledore says quietly. They all follow him out of the room with bent heads.

Sirius and Tonks exchange another worried glance; it seems like a lot of worried glances are exchanged these days.

But Tonks continues to pace back and forth, muttering about 'idiots' and 'Death Eaters'.

But Sirius gazes at me sadly, reminding me of my mother once again.

I find my voice again to break the silence between us.

"How do you know my mother Sirius?"

Another odd glance.

"Sirius just loves explaining the family history," Tonks says brightly, taking a seat while lighting up a cigarette; the room smells of smoke. "You got this one Sirius!"

"Our family history?"

Sirius stands up, indicating the wall. I didn't notice it until before, but the wallpaper is in fact a family tree-a rather complicated one at that. It is adorned with pictures and lines telling the relations of the Black family.

Sirius points to a blackened spot on the tree, with his name under it; his face is missing.

"I ran away when I was sixteen. I hated everything my parents stood for, all of their pureblood mania; I couldn't take it anymore. My mother blasted me off of the family tree," Sirius says sadly. "Charming woman."

I glance at the line connecting to him his brother, Regulus Black. According to years, he died at a young age.

"What happened to your brother?"

Sirius gazes almost longingly at the picture of his deceased brother.

"He died. Regulus was a Death Eater you see, one of the youngest ever. He was killed on Voldemort's orders. I doubt he was too important to be killed by Voldemort in person."

Sirius points to the line, a line connecting him to my mother.

I can't help but look up at him in surprise.

"You're cousins?"

"Your mother never told you?" Pure surprise; I shake my head.

"Never. She doesn't talk about her side very much except for my aunt-my parents don't talk much about their family in general," I say.

My mother is connected by my father, and in turn by me. The picture shows me perfectly, and I feel like I'm looking into a mirror image of myself.

"So we're cousins?"

"Second cousins. Tonks here is your first cousin," Sirius says indicating Tonks sitting quietly in the corner; I turn back towards her.

"You two are cousins?"

Tonks chuckles quietly.

"Of course. Can't you see the resemblance?" And now that I have actually looked at them, there is a slight resemblance in the face, but not much; Sirius rolls his eyes.

Tonks stands up, pointing to another line connected to my mother, where another black spot covers a face-Andromeda Tonks.

"Your mother," I ask; she nods.

"My aunt," I mutter, glancing at the line confirming Anromeda as my mother's sister.

"Yes. We're first cousins. Sirius and I are just second cousins," Tonks says brightly. The line protruding from Andromeda indicates Tonks as her daughter by the union of her and her husband Teddy. The whole entire Tonks family is blasted off as well, including Tonks.

"Why is your Mum blasted off?"

"Just for marrying my father. He's a Muggleborn you see. And that's why I'm blasted off," she says, obviously not perturbed by the hatred of her family.

"Am I going to be blasted off," I ask stupidly; Tonks and Sirius both laugh.

"No, you won't. It was my mother who did all the blasting but she's dead now," Sirius says.

A silence falls over us.

"Excuse me," Tonks mutters. "I need to speak to Dumbledore."

She quietly walks out of the room, leaving me with Sirius who is staring up at his family tree angrily.

"You two actually do look alike after you said your cousins," I say truthfully; Sirius smiles slightly.

"Yes, that's what her mother says. She inherited the 'Black beauty' as the women of my family called it. She's a good girl though," he mutters.

"You two are close?" I see the way they act around each other, poking fun at each other but in a loving sort of way.

"Yes, she's much younger than me, but she's like my little sister. I've always wanted a sister. Her mother is like my sister as well-your aunt is rather a remarkable woman. It's unfortunate that you haven't met Andromeda," he mutters.

"My parents never wanted to see any of the family except for my Aunt Bellatrix," I say. "My father is an only child, and his parents passed away some time ago."

Sirius nods.

"Well, most of our family is dead. The only Blacks left are your mother, your aunt, the Tonks, and me. Obviously, your mother accepts no one but your sister," Sirius says shrugging.

"When was the last time you saw my mother?"

Sirius gazes at me sadly.

"About a week before I ran away, at Christmas. My mother had a huge party. That was the last time I saw her." I nod.

Sirius gazes at me sadly once again with a far away look in his eyes.

"Draco, your mother isn't a bad person, she really isn't-we were close before I went to Hogwarts and didn't accept my family's views. The problem is that she doesn't how to say no," he says seriously.

In my heart, I want to believe him, but I can't. If my mother is a truly good person, she would have stopped the abuse my father has inflicted on me for all these years. If she is truly a good person, she wouldn't have allowed my father to start inducting me as a Death Eater.

I can't meet Sirius's eyes.

I stare around at the rather ornate dining room, a room I would never except to see Sirius Black sitting in.

"This was your parents house," I ask, leaving the subject of my family; Sirius's shoulders fall slightly.

Sirius nods.

"Yes, I got it by inheritance when Regulus died. You see I was the eldest, but when I was blasted off of the tree, my father took me out of the inheritance. But then my parents and Regulus died; I'm the last Black left besides your mother and aunt," Sirius says. "After I die, it's going to Bellatrix since she is my eldest cousin."

"But you can change the will," I say quietly.

"Yes, I am in the process. I have more money that I will ever need, unfortunately. But I'm splitting it between the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, and Tonks's family," he says. "They're more my family than my real family is. And Lupin of course."

He gazes sadly around the room, as though reliving the memories of the night he left. I hurriedly break the silence before us almost scared that the ghosts will actually come.

"Uncle Severus told me about your story, with Harry's parents and Peter Pettigrew, and why you went to Azkaban," I admit.

Sirius nods.

"Honestly, it was horrible going to Azkaban knowing I didn't do anything, but I knew in my heart that I did everything I could to try and save them," he says truthfully.

I nod, staring at my ancestors staring down at me.

I recognize many of the pureblood names such as Crouch, Nott, Potter, and Longbottom among them.

"You're related to most of the pureblood families," I state. I open my mouth to amend the statement to we, but I still can't grasp my hand around the concept that I'm related to Sirius Black.

"Yes, I'm even related to the Weasleys."

But when I look for their family name, it is not on the family tree; Sirius chuckles quietly.

"You're not going to find the Weasley's on here. They're the biggest blood traitor family alive."

"How are you related?" The Weasleys and the Blacks related? That's something we don't hear everyday.

"Well, I'm cousins with the Prewetts through marriage, who are Molly's family. And as for Arthur, he's my cousin through marriage because his mother, Cedrella Black, who was my cousin, married his father Septimus Weasley."

I nod, realizing she's not even on the family tree.

"She was disowned as well."

It feels awkward, to be standing here, hearing about all of my family who defied their parents-and in a way, I'm one of them, just for renouncing the Dark Lord and his ways.

I gaze at Sirius.

"How did you do it? Say no I mean. Wasn't it hard, saying goodbye to your brother at least?"

He gazes thoughtfully at the picture of his brother, very well intact to the family tapestry

"Of course it was. I told him I wasn't leaving h'im, but my parents. I left two weeks before term was too start-he never wrote to me like I promised. And when I saw him at Hogwarts, he claimed I was no longer his brother. I suppose I was too stubborn, my pride too wounded, to fight back," he says. "At any rate, it wasn't hard to say goodbye to my parents, because I never did-I know they never loved me. Regulus was always the favorite you see. They just didn't wand a son to ruin their good name."

I nod. Is that what my parents see me as-merely a stain on the good Malfoy name? No doubt my father does. My mother is hard to tell, always acting as the peacemaker. But if the time every comes, who will she choose? Me or my father?

"Sometimes the right thing to do is the hardest," Sirius says quietly.

"And it's easier said than done," I add.

"Well yes. You might not be happy at first, but you will. You need to live your own life. Not the life your parents want you to live. Trust me, it's far easier to live your own life than to live the life other people want you to live."

From below us, I can hear banging and raised voices; Sirius smiles slightly.

"In this house, you always know when Fred and George are home," he says chuckling quietly. Taking me by the shoulders, he leads me out of the room.

"We can go downstairs to the kitchen. We're having a meeting soon."

He closes the door to our ancestry quietly behind us.


	3. Facades and Truthfulness

Uncle Severus is still talking to Dumbledore as Sirius leads me back down to the kitchen, when all I want to do is runaway from my enemies. But I remember the fact that no one has tried to curse me yet, so that is a good sign at least. Until I see Mad-Eye Moody.

First I remember that he cursed me into a ferret. Until I remember it was really Barty Crouch Jr. None the less, I can feel his magical eye piercing my like knives. I try to be strong and stare the former Aurora in the eyes, but I can't do it. His gaze which clearly reads hate and mistrust is too intimidating.

"Hello," he growls; he turns to Dumbledore. "I want to do clean check Albus."

Immediately I know he's talking about me. But Sirius takes me roughly by the shoulders leading me down the hallway.

"He fine Mad-Eye," he calls down the hallway, leading me into the kitchen.

The Weasleys, Granger, and Potter are all sitting around the table laughing, probably at a joke from Fred and George.

Mrs. Weasley is nowhere in sight. Oddly enough, I really want her to be here.

They all stare at me as soon as Sirius clears his throat; I feel my face growing hot.

Behind me, Tonks trips over the umbrella stand, causing all of the umbrellas to fall on the ground; Ginny laughs quietly.

"Sorry," Tonks mutters, receiving a glare from Sirius.

"Is there something you haven't run over in this house yet," Sirius asks casually.

"Yes, your face. It can be easily arranged though," Tonks snaps; Sirius shuts up as the Weasleys roar with laughter.

I cautiously walk over to the table; I swear Ron has grown taller, but other than that, they all look the same. Oddly enough, they're not glaring-Mrs. Weasley probably told them to be cordial even though I know they want to spit in my face. Their facade is worse than Mad-Eye's truthfulness ironically enough.

"Hello Draco," Hermione says pleasantly enough as I take a seat beside her; everyone else nods.

"Hello," I mumble.

Oh Merlin, kill me now.

There's one Weasley child I don't recognize. He is tall, and thin with bright red hair past his shoulders. An earring, of a fang, hangs from one ear. His blue eyes are watchful, but nonetheless, he holds out his hand for me.

"Bill Weasley," he says shaking my hand.

"Draco," I say, realizing this must be the oldest Weasley brother, the one in the Quidditch Hall of Fame and Head Boy.

Tonks sits next to me, rubbing her hand on her head.

"Why are you here so early Tonks," Potter asks, looking up from his homework. Ah, so they're all friendly with the new Order members. Interesting.

"Long story. I think I'm moving in anyways, so all of you will be seeing a lot more of me," she says quietly. I open my mouth to ask why, but then I remember my father and the Death Eaters know she is in the Order. I've put Tonks in danger.

"Really?"

"Yes. We have Death Eaters after us." Sirius gives her a stop-talking-look, and she closes her mouth.

"Death Eaters," Ron asks eagerly, looking between the two cousins. "Does this have to do with the Order?"

And then Mrs. Weasley comes in.

"Stop asking about the Order Ron," she snaps. She gives me a warm smile and I force myself to smile back.

Sirius doesn't even glance at Mrs. Weasley. And she doesn't glance at him.

"Time to go Tonks," Sirius says, grabbing his cloak. Tonks obediently follows his actions, putting on he cloak as well. Then she changes her hair back to a bubble-gum pink. With one final wave, they leave the kitchen.

And I'm left with my enemies.

Another awkward silence.

And then a crash sounds from the hallway.

"You know there's not one day that Tonks doesn't run something over," Fred says admiringly.

"A right damn klutz she is," George mutters.

"Don't let Tonks here you say that," Ron says warningly.

"What is she going to do Ronnie? Turn her hair red at us?" Everyone laughs.

"Stop calling me that," Ron mutters.

But Granger doesn't get the joke.

"Don't make fun of her. She's smart. I mean she is an Auror," she says indignantly.

"And a Metamorphmagus," Potter adds. Granger is distracted and Weasley quickly snatches her essay, smiling to himself. But Granger is too absorbed with Potter to notice her precious essay is missing.

"A Metamorphmagus," she asks surprisingly; Potter nods.

"Yeah, she told me when I met her."

A Shape-Shifter, now that's interesting-I've never met one in my life. I thought she merely just changes her hair a lot with a flick of her wand, as does Granger.

"I thought she uses Transfiguration!"

"It must have taken her years to get that one down," Bill mutters; Potter shakes his head.

"She said she was born with it."

"That's really uncommon, to be a natural," Bill mutters over his Prophet.

"I told you she's smart," Granger says brightly, and then glares at the twins. "So stop making fun of her."

"Oh no, what are you going to do?"

"Give us detention," Fred finishes for his twin.

"We all know you're going to be Prefect," Ron mutters.

Everyone laughs, but Hermione pointedly returns to her homework.

I decide to work on my homework, but it doesn't help with the Weasley twins making it hard to concentrate. Every half an hour I swear one of their fireworks go off, spreading ashes all over our homework. And then they clean it up with a flick of their wand, laughing it off.

I glance at the clock, wanting nothing more than for Sirius to come home.

Dumbledore doesn't think my parents will do anything, but I do. I know my father. He won't let Sirius and Tonks waltz out after they tell him that they have me with the Order-he will go absolutely mad.

And I don't believe that my parents have just given up on finding me, especially my mother. She will want me home safe in her arms, even if it means putting up with my father.

And my father doesn't want a blemish upon the Malfoy name.

Mrs. Weasley walks in, observing us doing our homework.

"We're having a meeting tonight, so you all need to stay in here," Mrs. Weasley says, stirring the soup in the pot. "If you're hungry take some soup. But don't fill up before dinner."

"What's it about Mum, the meeting," Ron asks eagerly; she merely glares at him and walks off. So then Ron turns to his older brother, who is casually reading the Daily Prophet.

"Come on Bill, what's the meeting about?"

Bill glares at everyone, his face growing red as though daring someone to ask again.

"Yeah Bill, what is it about," Ginny asks.

"I can't tell you what it's about, so stop asking me," he snaps, walking after his mother.

Fred stands up making sure the coast is clear for the formidable Mrs. Weasley.

"George and I have a plan." Granger immediately purses her lips-oh how much she must hate Fred and George with their shenanigans. I fore myself to stifle back a laugh.

The Weasley twins shouldn't ever use plan and we in the same sentence-now that just leads to trouble.

"We have our Extendable Ears," Fred says proudly; Ginny rolls her eyes.

"Last time we did that, Mum found out. And then she put a spell on the door-they won't work."

"We changed it so we can listen to them-" Fred says, but stops just as voices sound from the hallway.

* * *

A Few Hours Back:

Tonks and I sit quietly in our secluded Leaky Cauldron sipping Firewhiskey while Tonks eats a dinner of fish and chips-I swear that woman eats so much but never gains weight. She reminds me of Ron.

"How are you still hungry," I ask, trying to make conversation, seeing as for some reason, I'm rather nervous about seeing my estranged cousin.

It's not as I'm scared of her-but when I left nearly twenty years ago, I was happy with the notion of never seeing her again. And now I have her runaway son, following in my footsteps. Talking about irony.

Tonks shrugs, taking a sip of her Firewhiskey.

"I'm an Auror. I move around a lot. Burn a lot of calories," she says. And she's still the thinnest girl I know. "When was the last time you and I even sat down for a nice family dinner?"

I chuckle quietly.

"When your were twelve."

"Exactly. Besides we mind as well enjoy ourselves until we get beaten to pulp for having Draco."

I don't answer to that one.

I would have never denied Draco access to my house, especially with that father of his. He reminds me of myself at sixteen when I ran away. But Draco is running because he doesn't want to be a Death Eater-I can tell. He's not running from his parents like I did, he's running from fear of having to carry the weight of being a Death Eater.

He reminds me of Narcissa in a way. Narcissa must be going crazy right now, with her only son missing and all. She was always worrisome, and she probably still is.

"They shouldn't worry that much. We are family," Tonks says jokingly, nearly the third crack at our family in the day.

Family. Now that is another matter.

When I explained to Draco our relation as well as his and Tonks, he didn't say much. I'm honestly surprised his mother or father have never told him about his blood-traitor cousins. But it doesn't seem to bother Draco that much, even if it bothers Snape that Draco is living with his estranged family.

He's to use to saving Draco from his father's wrath and acting as the uncle-but now Draco is living in my house and technically under my protection, more under the Order's. That must annoy Snivellus so much.

"Here they are," Tonks says, indicating them through the glass.

Their faces are masks of anger as they walk towards us.

"Here goes nothing," Tonks mutters.

Lucius's gaze locks onto mine for a few moment. He looks pretty much the same with his long nearly-white blonde hair and an air of superiority. The only difference is the bag under his eyes, no doubt from the stress of trying to find his runaway son.

Lucius doesn't seem surprised to see me at all, only because Voldemort knows that I escaped to the Order-his Death Eaters must be out on the watch for me. Seems like Voldemort knows everything these days. But I just hope Dumbledore was right, and Lucius doesn't call some of his friends.

I open the door, and then Lucius slams it behind me with a strong force. The pictures on the wall vibrate madly.

"Hello," Tonks says pleasantly.

"Who in the bloody hell are you," Lucius asks angrily; I nearly laugh out loud.

Narcissa meanwhile just seems sick to her stomach-she must recognize Tonks as her estranged niece from pictures or other means.

"Come on we have a lady around, lets watch the language," I say sarcastically-Lucius is still the cocky bastard I remember from Hogwarts. It seems that some things never change.

Lucius's eyes become wide as he stares Tonks down.

"Wait, you're that Order member from the Ministry," he says angrily.

"Tonks. I'm your niece. Nice to meet you. Can I call you uncle," Tonks asks brightly, holding out her hand.

Lucius glares back at Narcissa, who shrugs, not able to meet her niece's gaze. Tonks is gazing at her aunt as though expecting her to say something, but she won't. She won't even meet my gaze, let alone Tonks'.

"How are you Cissy," I ask pleasantly. Oh how good it feels to have the upper hand for once.

"Lets stop with the pleasantries."

"You haven't seen me in twenty years though," I say indignantly."You know I was wrongfully put into Azkaban. I mean what happened to a good old family reunion?"

Tonks laughs behind me, taking a sip of her Firewhiskey.

"Where's our son," Lucius asks angrily.

"That's a really good story," Tonks says. "Would you like to hear it?"

Where the hell are you going with this Tonks, I think to myself.

"Me and Sirius found him wandering around Diagon Alley. He told us what happened the night he ran away. And he needed help, so we took him to the Order. He is under the protection of the Order. And I highly doubt he's coming back. We just thought you ought to know so you're not worried. But I don't know why you would be worried because if you were, you wouldn't have done what you did to him in the first place," Tonks says. "Oh and by the way, Lucius, you're a fucking bastard."

Lucius is turning redder by the second-Tonks took it a little bit too far. But she's always been a little too outspoken like her mother.

And then Lucius whips out his wand, with Narcissa next to him.

Tonks and I whip out ours-two on two.

"We don't need to make a scene. Draco made his own choice to leave you, just like I made my own choice to leave my family," I say calmly, mainly staring at Narcissa. "And remember how hard my family tried to bring me back Cissy? It didn't work. You should take a leaf out of their book and leave it be."

She stares at me for few seconds, no doubt remembering, before a bang comes from behind us.

"We brought some friends along Black," Lucius sneers, completely ignoring his wife.

So much for Dumbledore's theory.

I give Narcissa one last pleading gaze not to do anything stupid.

"Lets get one thing straight, I am a licensed and trained Auror," Tonks says, backing towards the wall. I follow her-she must be buying time. "I can make an arrest right here and now, trust me on that one. I can charge you with being Death Eaters."

Lucius absentmindedly grabs his left arm; Tonks smiles.

"Exactly. Evidence."

Lucius and Narcissa exchange a glance.

And then the Death Eaters come.


	4. A Reunion Gone Bad

"We almost just fucking died Tonks." That's Sirius's voice ringing through the halls of Grimmauld Place.

"Oh come on, I could have taken down Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy with my hands tied behind my back. A bunch of wimps they are. You should have more faith in my abilities" And there's Tonks.

Everyone stares at me and I feel my face grow hot.

"There were about twenty fucking Death Eaters there Dora," Sirius says to Tonks as they walk through the door.

Sirius is sporting a black eye and a nasty gash under his eye, while blood is pouring form Tonks's shoulder.

"We jumped out of a window, into a London Alley, in a damn dumpster. Doesn't that bother you?!"

Tonks shrugs.

"Not really. I'm an Auror-we're trained for this stuff! I would gladly jump out of a window into a dumpster again to save my life. Did your hair get ruined?"

Sirius glares at her.

"Next time you don't have to be sarcastic-you escalated the whole entire situation," Sirius says angrily walking into the kitchen. Tonks and Sirius doesn't even realize that we're all sitting here listening to their conversation as Fred and George laugh silently.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. Lucius is a fucking bastard, and so I told it to his face."

"Yes, but then you asked him if you could call him uncle? That sounds like sarcasm to me!"

Tonks chuckles quietly until Sirius's glare shuts her up.

"I was just poking some fun at him-he really should know who his niece is anyways." Another glare . "And what about you? Oh Cissy I haven't seen you in twenty years," Tonks asks angrily, bringing her hand to the wound in her shoulder.

"That wasn't sarcasm-that was the truth! I haven't seen her in twenty years thank you very much!"

"Whatever," Tonks mutters. "We didn't die, so we should be thankful that we didn't. There's no need to be so melodramatic Sirius."

"I'm not being melodramatic! You escalated everything," he snaps. "Believe it or not, as much of a bastard that Lucius is, he does have contacts which happen to be Death Eaters! I'm surprised Narcissa didn't call Bellatrix to finish us off! You should remember that next time!"

And then they finally realize that we have been sitting here the whole entire time; Sirius's face becomes red immediately.

"Hey," Tonks says avoiding my gaze, walking over to the sink.

All of the company continues to stare at me awkwardly, hearing Sirius and Tonks insult my parents. I feel my face grow hot, not know what to say to Sirius and Tonks. I find the only thing I can do is apologize, again.

"I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have gone. My dad-" I start before Sirius interrupts me.

"No, it was great." Sirius says smiling slightly. "Tonks here had some great fun annoying your dad."

Tonks winks at me, and I feel the tension leaving, because Fred and George roar with laughter. That's it-with a simple laugh all of the tension leaves.

"You shouldn't have gone," I say again, but Sirius shakes his head.

"All is fair in love and war I always say," Tonks says brightly.

"What happened," Ginny asks interested; Sirius rolls his eyes.

He quickly glances towards the door to see if anyone is coming before filling us in.

"Well we met them, and they were pretty pissed about the situation. We told them Draco is with the Order and then they decided it would be fun to bring in twenty Death Eaters to attempt to kill us," Sirius says, looking for the Firewhiskey.

Fred and George laugh loudly.

"And they failed miserably, because we are still alive," Tonks finishes brightly, dabbing at her wound. "That's why we had to jump in a dumpster."

And then my uncle walks into the room, a battered Sirius and Tonks standing before him.

"What in the bloody hell did you do Black," he snarls, his eyes becoming wide-obviously a fight wasn't part of the original plan.

"I didn't do anything. Merlin, they attacked us and we used self defense,"Sirius says angrily. "Besides, Tonks was the one who was being sarcastic."

"You should tell Lucius he ought to keep his cool before he gets himself into some trouble one day. Right bastard he is Snape," Tonks says seriously.

"I'm not telling Lucius anything," he snaps. "This is all an undercover mission. You were supposed to tell him that the Order has Draco, not turn it into a full out brawl!"

"They turned it into a full out brawl. We were forced to jump out a damn window and into a dumpster," Tonks snaps."Technically, I could have arrested both of them, but you see, the Death Eaters got there first."

My uncle stops dead in his tracks.

"There were Death Eaters there," he asks in surprise.

"Dear Merlin, yes! Nearly twenty of them. Why do you think we look like we just came from a battle," Tonks asks indignantly. "These cuts aren't from the damn dumpster or Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius can barely fight to save his life!"

She gives me an apologetic glance as she insults my father.

Snape glares at her and then nods his head towards me-he's to worried about me.

"So much for my parents not looking for me. Somehow, I think you and Professor Dumbledore were wrong," I say moodily; Uncle Severus sends me a glare as well.

"I agree," Sirius mutters earning himself a glare from my uncle as well.

My uncle turns towards me, not before glaring at Sirius once more.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't the one in the middle of the battle," I point out. I see Weasley raise his eyebrows-no doubt he doesn't know my relationship to my uncle.

I feel the same feeling that I felt hours ago-that I should be leaving Grimmauld Place and not turn back. Now that my parents are looking for me (contrary to my uncle and Dumbledore's belief), the Order will be in greater danger.

Weasley continues writing his essay as Sirius grabs a drink of Firewhiskey no dobut for his sanity. For once, I wish I could have one too. And then Snape glances over Weasley's shoulder.

"Copying are we Weasley," my uncle asks, his lips slightly curving.

Grins spread across the twins faces.

"Which one Professor," Fred and George ask together, causing the whole entire table to roar with laughter. Sirius tries to stifle back a laughter as well-but my uncle isn't laughing.

Tonks laughs along with them but shuts up when Snape glares at her. She raises her hands in surrender, turning back to dabbing at her wound.

Granger gives Ron a quick glare as she realizes it is her essay indeed.

"Amusing. Ronald?" Ron's ears go red at the metion of his full name.

"Uh no. I'm using it for reference," Weasley says stupidly; Fred and George snicker at him.

"A zero on it when we get back at the beginning of term. I suggest you don't even bother doing it at all," he says nastily.

Ron's mouth drops in complete indignation.

"Term hasn't even started yet Professor!"

"Copying isn't allowed at any time Weasley, not just during school. And it must be your essay Granger, because I doubt it's Potter's who manages to fail every single year in Potions. A zero on yours as well Granger."

Granger snatches back her essay, hitting Ron on the arm with her book. Potter doesn't say anything about the insult-he continues writing his essay quietly.

Once again, Sirius acts as the hero.

"Come on Severus, don't be such a prude. Didn't you copy when you were at Hogwarts?"

Uncle Severus glares at him.

"No, I didn't Black. You see I valued an education and so I didn't copy, unlike you obviously. You and Potter had a knack for copying Lupin isn't that right," Snape snaps. "No wonder you're stuck in this house doing nothing all day while some of us are risking our lives."

It becomes so silent I swear I can hear the noise of London from outside.

I can tell Sirius is restraining himself from taking out his wand; his face drains of color. But he continues to glare at my uncle, not saying anything. Perhaps its Dumbledore's orders that they get along.

The tension is almost deafening, until my uncle breaks the silence.

"Excuse me, I have a meeting to take part in," my uncle says, emphasizing the sentence. Sirius glares after his retreating back, and then bangs his glass on the kitchen counter.

Potter and Weasley exchange glances.

"Slimy git," Sirius mutters. Tonks shrugs, and then follows after Snape.

Complete silence follows after them.

Obviously there is a hatred between my uncle and Sirius, but my uncle didn't mention it. I'm tempted to ask Potter (he must know of all people), but I decide not to-Ron is in a particularly foul mood now.

Ron angrily smashes up the piece in parchment in a ball, throwing it across the room in the trash.

"You shouldn't copy, Professor Snape is right," Hermione says softly, starting to rewrite the essay.

"I just got a zero on the paper. I payed the price! So stop harping on me woman," Ron snaps, moodily looking at his other homework; Hermione glares at him.

"I'm not harping! But you do realize that you got me a zero as well!"

"Oh no, Hermione Granger getting a zero. What a tragedy," Ron snaps angrily.

Potter quickly brings his book up to cover his face-he's obviously staying out of this fight.

"You're such a prat Ron!"

"You're a know-it-all," Ron counters back.

Once more, Granger takes her book, and hits Ron rather hard on the head with her Ancient Runes book. And then she stalks off.

Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Ron, you suck at handling ladies," Fred says laughing.

So Ron takes the nearest cup, and attempts to throw it at his face. But with a lazy flick of his wand, Fred turns it into a balloon.

Unfortunately for Ron, Mrs. Weasley sees the throwing of the cup.

"Don't you ever throw a cup again young man or I'll charm your hands together," Mrs. Weasley says threateningly before grabbing a bottle of wine and exiting the kitchen once more.

"You'd better watch your temper Ronnie," George says standing up.

"Otherwise you won't be able to use your hands anymore," Fred says, and they both exit the kitchen laughing.

I swear Potter winks at me.

Somehow, I think it's going to be an interesting summer, and not just because I'm out of my parents sight for the first time in my life-more because I'm spending it with the enemies of my parents.


	5. What Family Really Means

Two days later, Sirius asks me to move into the bedroom with Harry and Ron.

For some reason, I think he's scared of me staying in the room of his former brother, as though expecting me to get ideas from the newspaper clippings and pictures adorning the walls. In all fairness, I do really want to rip the pictures of the Death Eaters off of the wall, but apparently they have a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of them.

Nonetheless, I have never shared a room with someone, let alone Potter and Weasley. But I came unannounced to Sirius's house, so it's not as if I can refuse my gracious host.

I quietly knock at their door with my few belonging-Sirius has offered to buy me new clothes, but I feel like liability on him, especially since I can't go home for my own clothing.

"Come in," Harry says, as though expecting Sirius or Mrs. Weasley.

I quietly open the door to find Harry and Ron talking, and a messy room. Clothes sit everywhere, books stacked against the wall.

"I'm just dropping my things off," I mutter, making my way to the only empty bed that I will be sleeping in for awhile.

"No problem," Harry mutters; Ron continues to stare at the wall, sighing.

A silence falls over us.

I accidentally knock down Ron's books, and he bounds up to put them back in their place.

"Careful, you won't want to touch that-I mean it's a bit below your league you see. A hand me down. Not in top shape, or the newest addition," Ron snaps; I feel my face grow hot.

"Sorry," I mutter, realizing I've had that one coming for years now.

"Ron," Potter says indignantly, glaring at his best friend. But Ron shrugs, stalking into the bathroom. Obviously, I have interrupted a heated conversation. Potter stares at me apologetically.

"He's just in a bad mood," he mutters, as though making everything okay again.

Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley calls from downstairs.

"Harry, Ron, Draco, it's time for dinner. Fred, George, Ginny, you too," she yells. "Oh and you Hermione."

Suddenly, Fred and George come bounding in, large smiles etched across their faces.

"Congratulations Ronnie," Fred says.

"Mum is going absolutely berserk."

"The newest Prefect!"

Ron stares at them as though they have gone crazy.

"What?"

"Mum opened your Hogwarts letter you prat to check out the book list and your badge fell out," George says.

I glance at Potter; his face drains of color completely. Ron's mouth is open as though hes catching a dead fish; all the voice has left him.

"I know, we weren't expecting it either. Who in their right mind would make you a Prefect," Fred sneers making his way to leave as George ruffles his hair; Ron still hasn't said anything even though his face is turning redder by the second.

Another silence falls over us as Fred and George exit roaring with laughter.

Potter's face comes back-perhaps he was expecting like all of us to become Prefect. But he's not. Ron got the badge, not the famous Harry Potter.

But he recovers almost immediately.

"Congratulations Ron. Let's go down," Harry mutters as we walk downstairs, and Ron is still in shock. I open my mouth to say congratulations as well but I feel like right now isn't the time.

Mrs. Weasley is waiting in the kitchen with a broad smile on her face, and she envelops Ron into a hug, kissing him on the cheek.

"We're so proud of you Ronnie! Your father is coming home early so we can celebrate," she says-but it already looks like a celebration to me with most of the Order present.

"Congratulations," Tonks mutters to Ron and Hermione. True to everyone's thinking, Granger is the new Prefect for Gryfffindor. As if we didn't see that one coming.

"Thanks," Ron mutters; Hermione beams at Ron as Harry gives her his congratulations. Potter's voice is indifferent and almost cold; even he can't hide his disappointment.

I make my way over to Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin sitting quietly in the corner; Sirius hands me my own letter from Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore sent it," he mutters, nodding towards the headmaster now congratulating the new Gryffindor Prefects; Ron's face is becoming redder and redder as he speaks to Dumbledore.

But Dumbledore merely smiles like Ron was his first choice of Prefect, when we all expected Potter to get the badge. I can't help but wonder what Dumbledore is playing at. Since when has a headmaster passed up the 'Boy Who Lived' for Prefect.

Potter makes his way over to us, Sirius giving him an affection squeeze on the shoulder.

Slowly, I open my letter, reading the familiar words welcoming me back to a new year at Hogwarts. But then, something shiny drops out-a Slytherin Prefect badge. It falls to the floor with a clang, catching nearly everyone's attention around me.

Feeling my face grow hot, I quickly pick it up.

My old teacher's eyes become slightly raised; Sirius smiles.

"Congratulations," Sirius says breaking the silence. Potter looks away, probably wondering why the last people he can think of are getting the badges and not him.

"I—thanks," I mutter.

"I was never Prefect you know. My Head of House claimed I lacked the ability to behave myself," Tonks says brightly; Potter looks to his godfather.

"Were you Prefect Sirius?" Both Lupin and Sirius laugh.

"Of course not. Me and James spent to much time goofing off and in detention. Remus was the good boy, he got the badge you see."

Lupin smiles slightly.

"I believe Dumbledore thought that by giving me the badge, I would be able to reduce the amount of trouble James and Sirius got into. And I have to admit, I failed miserably," he says.

Potter actually smiles and Sirius winks at him.

Mrs. Weasley comes over to us, still beaming.

"I thought we would have a little party instead of a sit down dinner. The food is on the kitchen. Take whatever you want," she says handing me a plate, and then notices my badge still in my hand.

"Oh Draco, you're a Prefect as well!"

I feel my face grow hot as nearly everyone turns to me.

"Uh yes, I just found it," I mutter; Mrs. Weasley beams at me.

"Congratulations, dear. Three Prefects!" She gives me a small hug, and Potter gives me a knowing look as Mrs. Weasley fills the mother figure for nearly everyone.

Everyone says congratulations just as Mr. Weasley and Bill walk in, congratulating their family member on the success. Mrs. Weasley gives her husband a small kiss, and ruffles Ron's hair affectionately. Even Fred and George give her a small hug.

I find myself wishing that my family could be that way. That I could have brothers and sisters to goof off with and tease, and to have parents who have no problem showing their affection. The Weasleys are the exact picture of a perfect family-and my family is far from that.

I force myself to tear my gaze away.

"Congratulations," Snape says quietly before departing to a conversation with Moody and Mr. Weasley. The bags under his eyes are more prominent than ever, his face rather pale.

I try not to stare at him, but even I know the war is taking a toll on him, as with everyone else. Even Sirius is starting to show gray, and from his condition I don't know, my old teacher appears older than ever. And in the few days I have been here, Mrs. Weasley seems to have aged a good deal. Or perhaps it's just stress.

Despite the war, the party is in full swing, the adults laughing loudly and drinking-time meant to be cherished.

Potter and his gang venture off away from me just as Dumbledore walks up to me.

"Congratulations Draco. I'm sure you will be an admirable Prefect," he says, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you," I mutter; Dumbledore glances at Sirius.

"Sirius will tell you soon enough I'm sure, but you're welcome to stay here with the Order as long as you want. Sirius really does love company," he says, patting my shoulder before walking away to my uncle.

Tonks, meanwhile, is complaining about Fudge.

"That man is going to be the end of us," she says; I agree with her silently.

Fudge has refused to sanction the return of the Dark Lord last June when Diggory died-I believed Potter the minute he came out of that maze, despite my hatred of the kid. But now Potter is becoming the scapegoat and being called a liar in the Prophet. It's as if the Ministry is waging war against the Boy Who Lived instead of the Dark Lord.

Surely, Fudge will be the ruin of us.

"He's an idiot," Sirius mutters.

"He's spending all of his time looking for you Sirius," Kingsley says in his booming voice. "But we gave him the tip off that you're in Tibet."

Sirius smiles slightly.

"He won't find me," he mutters; a silence falls over the group and everyone disperses towards the food table, leaving me and Sirius.

"You know, there's always time to build burned bridges back," Sirius says quietly, nodding towards Potter and his gang in a game of wizards chess. He pats my shoulder, walking away.

I gaze at them for a few moments.

This is a new life for me. A new beginning. And a new life means forgetting the past, even if Potter and his friends won't.

I heed his advice, walking over to the group.

Granger looks up at me beaming.

"Congratulations on becoming Prefect!"

"Thank you," I mutter.

Fred and George grin simultaneously.

"All three of you? Really? We'd better watch our backs George," Fred says, rolling his eyes.

"You'd better," Granger mutters under her breath, though smiling, obviously pleased with the outcomes.

Ron and Harry continue their game, and I am quiet content merely watching- I have never been good at chess anyways. And if Ron is as good as people say, I'd rather save myself the embarrassment.

And he is. He beats Potter, all of his brothers, Granger, his father, and most of the Order members.

By the time he beats everyone, they're all disgruntled at the fact that they just got their asses handed to them by a fifteen year old.

"What about you Draco?"

"Yes, go ahead. Ron needs a new partner," Hermione says sighing; I shrug.

"I'm making no promises," I mutter.

He beats me in less than five minutes, and I don't even know how. I don't know how he did half of his moves.

"One day Ron, you will be beaten," Fred mutters.

"I know, you should take on Professor Dumbledore," George says.

Ron's face becomes red, hurriedly shaking his head.

"I say we give you a nice surprise tonight Ron," George says.

"Yeah Ron, let us change your badge like we did to Percy's.," his twin says. Mrs. Wealsey glances over at us at the mention of Percy, and I swear tears start to form in her eyes. She walks out of the kitchen quickly, muttering apologies.

Ginny smacks Fred on the arm.

"Shut up you prat! We're trying not to upset Mum!"

"Sorry," he mutters, his face for once, guilty.

"Speaking of upsetting your Mum," Sirius says sitting down, "I never got the full story of what happened with your parents and Percy." He must've noticed the exchange of emotions.

Fred and George exchange a glance, gazing over their shoulder for a sign of their parents.

"First, he's a big headed prat," George says; Ginny sighs.

"Let me explain. About a week before we came here to live with the Order, Percy came home from work all happy because he was promoted to work in Fudge's office-Junior Assistant to the Minister. Well it is really good, for a year out of Hogwarts. Percy thought Dad was going to be pleased but he wasn't. Dad thinks Fudge just appointed Percy because he could use Percy to get closer to us, and then Dumbledore."

I've heard Sirius and Lupin talk about how Dumbledore's name is mud with the Minisry days. Apparently, Fudge is done with Dumbledore, not wanting people in the Ministry to have contact with him. According to Fudge, Dumbledore is trying to cause trouble by claiming the Dark Lord is back. And Fudge is under the impression that Dumbledore is after his job.

Ginny continues.

"Well Percy went berserk when Dad told him this. Percy said that he's been having to a hard time at the Ministry with Dad's lousy reputation, and that Dad isn't ambitious-that's why he claims, you know, we've never had much money."

Sirius lets out a low whistle.

"It got worse, because Percy said that Dumbledore is going down, and Dad is an idiot for running around with him and is going to go down with him. Percy said he knows where his loyalty lies, and that's with the Ministry. He didn't want to be part of our family if Mum and Dad are going to be traitors to the Ministry, according to him. He's living here in London now-he packed his bags the night of the fight," Ginny says sadly.

"I can't believe he said that to your Dad," Sirius says quietly. "Especially your dad."

"Neither can we," the twins say together, bitterly.

Sirius nods towards Harry saying, "I take it he doesn't believe that Voldemort is back."

Ron shakes his head.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't think Harry's word is good enough," Ron mutters.

"But he must know that your parents wouldn't risk everything without being sure," Sirius says. "I mean being in the Order isn't exactly a vacation."

All of the Weasley children shrug.

"They just don't think Harry's word is good enough, especially with all the crap Rita Skeeter was writing last year."

"Have your parents tried to talk to him?"

Bill nods.

"Yes, he slammed his door in Mum's face. I suppose he just ignores Dad if they run into each other at the Ministry," he says.

A silence falls over us.

"I'm sorry. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. Your parents raised all of you right. It's just a stage," Sirius says quietly, leaving us to ponder.

I always knew Percy Weasley was a bit of an ambitious freak, but not one to side against his parents and side with the Ministry who are basically helping the Dark Lord rise to power. Definitely not Percy Weasley.

"So what about doing a prank tonight," George says, trying to make the mood happy again, no doubt.

Harry glances at me.

"I'd rather not. Besides, I have my hearing tomorrow," he mutters; I frown. A hearing? For what?

Fred notices my puzzled expression.

"Harry here was attacked by Dementors at his Muggle home, and he used his magic. Unfortunately, his cousin was with him, so they are charging him with breaking the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery," Fred explains.

"Oh. Why were their Dementors in the Muggle world," I ask.

"The Order thinks that someone sent them after me, and the Ministry has no control over them anymore," Harry says shrugging, as if it's not big deal.

But even I can tell that he's nervous, just sitting here and watching him. I would be nervous too, if I were in his position. But then again, I have my own problems to worry about.

"But you will get off Harry. It was self-defense. There's a law that says-", Hermione starts before being interrupted.

"Yes, there is a law. Don't worry about it mate," Ron mutters; he gives Hermione a stop-talking-look. She closes her mouth, returning to her book.

Potter stabs moodily at his food, and I find I'm no longer hungry anymore.

Why does it seem that the world is turning upside down?

A silence falls over us just as a banging sounds from Tonks tripping over the chair.

"Don't you just love our family," George mutters.


	6. Harry's Birthday Brawl

Potter gets off of the charges, but only with the Dumbledore defending him, but nonetheless, he is off. And as Granger said, according to the law, there was really no case against him from the beginning-it was just another way for the Ministry to attack the 'Boy Who Lived' or as the Ministry calls him, 'The Boy Who Lied'.

But he comes home with this anger in his heart; he's moody and snappy, even to Weasley and Granger. And he hasn't said anything about the hearing at all, not even to Ron or Hermione I think.

Now Dumbledore comes around only for Order meetings, and every time Harry asks Sirius where our professor is, Dumbledore is already gone. He seems almost desperate to see our headmaster, desperate for some sort of answer. But aren't we all?

But as Dumbledore's visits diminish, so does the information from the Order. Mrs. Weasley is determined that we shouldn't know anything at all.

Every time there is a meeting, we're shooed upstairs, and not even allowed downstairs.

Fred and George try to penetrate the doors, but it's no use; Mrs. Weasley is being adamant, putting spells on them.

I find that I'm more restless than ever, being stuck in the house all day with the secret Order meetings happening, and knowing my parents must be going crazy to find me.

"Have you heard anything from my parents," I ask my uncle over dinner one night; he shakes his head, and my restlessness continues.

Something doesn't seem right-why has my father, of all people, given up so easily?

We can all tell that Potter is the most restless of all, not even asking about the Order anymore knowing Mrs. Weasley will not give out anything. And Sirius doesn't seem inclined to tell his godson anything, most likely on Dumbledore's orders.

Now he's 'The Boy in the Shadows'.

As far as Fred and George are concerned, it's the fact that the Order are treating him like a child.

"Think about it. He watched Voldemort come back, and he watched Diggory die. He single-handedly fought off a pair of Dementors and then they're treating him like a baby. On top of that, they're not telling him anything about the Order, or Voldemort," Fred mutters.

"And they won't tell us," George adds, as they confide in Ron and Hermione.

Potter's birthday tests everything it seems.

It's a sit down dinner, with most of the Order present, except for Dumbledore. Snape is here, but I know he's only here for me. The last birthday he wants to be celebrating is Harry's.

I can tell Potter is putting up an act, not really happy at the prospect of his birthday; it seems not even the new books or the magical knife from Sirius lifts his spirits.

Granger stares at him nervously the whole entire time, as though he is going to blow up. .

When the cake finally rolls around, the Order members are whispering again, as usual. And it seems that Potter has had enough of being 'in the dark' as Fred and George put it.

"So what's happening with Voldemort Sirius," he asks, cutting Sirius off from his conversation with Lupin.

Sirius doesn't seem perturbed by Harry's suddenness, and it seems that Sirius agrees with Fred and George. Harry is truly in the dark. And his godfather is about to light the way. Sirius glances slightly at Lupin before speaking.

"Well you see-", he starts before being interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"He's much too young. Harry dear, let us worry about that. Who wants more cake?"

"I will Mum," Ron says excitedly.

Sirius turns back to his godson, ignoring Mrs. Weasley.

"I thought you would have asked that the minute you came here. I must admit, I'm surprised in you,' Sirius admits. So maybe Sirius has been tautly oblivious to what Mrs. Weasley has been hiding from us.

"I asked Ron and Hermione but they said they didn't know anything. And Mrs. Weasley said we can't know anything."

"That's quite right," Mrs. Weasley snaps, while cutting more cake. "You're too young."

"Hold up. I think Harry deserves to know what is going on," Sirius says. "He's been trapped in the Muggle house without any information. He deserves to know!"

Fred bangs his hand loudly on the table, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We haven't gotten our questions answered," Fred says loudly. "Harry isn't even of age!"

"Me and George are of age, but we can't know anything," George says angrily.

"George, just relax," Mr. Weasley says calmly.

"But-"

"I'm not your parents-that's their decision," Sirius says evenly, shooting a glare at Mrs. Weasley, "I can tell you what you need to know Harry."

"You're not the only one to decide what's good for Harry, Sirius," Mrs. Weasley says angrily.

"I'm his godfather." His voice is dangerously low.

"I understand that. But you don't need to tell him more than he needs to know! They know enough."

"I intend to tell him everything," Sirius says angrily. "He saw Voldemort come back. He fought him off. Voldemort killed Lily and James. He has a right to know Molly!"

"He's only fifteen!"

"And he's fought the battles of a man!"

"I know what he's done! We all know what he has done!"

"He's not a child," Sirius yells from across the table.

"He's not James Sirius," Mrs. Weasley screams the loudest; the room becomes deathly silent. Sirius's face becomes sightly pale at the memory of his best friend, his best friend's son now standing before him, in circumstances no one wants to be in.

"I know who he is perfectly clear," Sirius growls. "I know that James is dead."

"You treat Harry like he's his father. But he's not."

"I know that!"

"Adults are still responsible for him Sirius-he's still at school," Mrs. Weasley says indignantly.

"Are you implying that I"m an irresponsible godfather!?" Harry opens his mouth but Mrs. Wealey cuts him off.

"No, but remember Dumbledore's instructions not to leave the house and-"

"Molly," Mr. Weasley says warningly.

"Leave Dumbledore out of this! I will decide what Harry can know just like you decide what your children can know," Sirius snaps.

"I'm thinking of Harry Sirius. He's too young and he's-"

"He's not your son!"

"He's as good as," she says fiercely, her eyes filled with anger. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me. I'm his bloody godfather-James named me that in case anything happened to him, and newsflash now they're dead and I'm taking care of him like I promised James and Lily."

"It's been hard for you to look after him while you've been in Azkaban for the last twelve years hasn't it," Mrs. Weasley asks, her lip curling slightly; Sirius stands up, his face pure white.

"Sirius," Tonks says, standing up and pushing him back into his seat.

"Both of you calm down. Molly you're not the only one who cares about Harry," Lupin says sharply, restoring order to the table.

A silence follows.

"Harry's old enough and mature enough to make his own decisions. Harry, what's you're say in this," Lupin says turning to Harry.

"I want to know everything." Harry doesn't even so much as glance at Mrs. Weasley. He says it so firmly that I believe even Mrs. Weasley recognizes defeat.

Oddly enough, Snape steps in.

"I don't think that's a good idea Lupin," he says quietly. "I agree with Molly. Potter isn't his father and-"he says, and Sirius stands up towering over him.

"That's rich coming from you. Are you implying that I'm a bad godfather as well?"

"Sirius, sit down," Lupin snaps, because we all know this won't be a fight that will easily be broken up.

My uncle stares Sirius down, standing up to face him.

"Of course I am I'm implying that. If you tell him things, you mind as well induct him into the Order and be done with it. There's a reason why these meetings and information are so secret Black; it cannot fall into the wrong hands, especially not into the hands of some teenager," he says.

"You don't want it falling in the wrong hands? Well it already has. You've got the information, and you've been telling Voldemort this whole entire time," Sirius snaps. "You wanted to join his gang as soon as we ended school, and now you're just being our our side to feel some remorse for what you did to James and Lily-that's the only reason you're in the Order!"

"Sirius," Lupin says loudly.

"What do my parents have to do with this," Potter asks standing up, looking between his godfather and Snape.

Lupin glares at Sirius, who is still glaring at Snape. Sirius's face falls slightly, but he recovers not even glancing at Harry.

"Absolutely nothing," my uncle hisses, and I see Sirius's face falls. He glances slightly at Harry, but nothing more than a glance. It's as if he knows he has let something slip that he shouldn't have, something concerning Potter's parents and my uncle.

We all have the same question-what does Snape have to do with Harry's parents?

The room becomes dreadfully silent.

Sirius turns to Harry, ready to tell him everything.

"Arthur back me up," Mrs. Weasley says, turning to her husband.

He gazes at Lupin thoughtfully, refusing to meet the gaze of his wife.

"The position has changed Molly-Dumbledore knows this as well. I think Remus is right; Harry should have a say in this as he did see Voldemort come back. He's no longer a child." Fred and George open their mouths just as he says, "And neither are Fred and George. They're of age."

Mrs. Weasley appears like she is chewing on sour lemons, but Mr. Weasley continues.

"And Ron, Hermione, and Ginny deserve to know as well, now that we're living here at the headquarters," Mr. Weasley says.

"Arthur," his wife says indignantly.

"Molly, it would be better for them to hear it from us rather than a garbled version from others, especially with the Prophet spreading lies," Lupin says calmly. "And we would trust," he says, looking around at all of us seriously, "that they won't say anything to the people who don't need to know anything."

Everyone nods fervently, and I find myself nodding as well-I want to know what the Dark Lord is up to as well.

Mrs. Weasley stares at her husband for a few moments as though he has just uttered a disgusting swear word. But she recognizes defeat-the position has changed.

"Fine," Mrs. Weasley snaps, stalking out of the room; Mr. Weasley gazes after her.

"Let me go to talk to her kids. But what is said in this room, stays between us and only us," he says seriously; they all nod, Fred and George appearing particularly pleased.

As Mrs. Weasley stalks out of the room, Sirius takes the reins.

"Well first, Fudge is trying to turn the Ministry against Dumbledore-he won't admit that Voldemort is back, despite your word, as well as Dumbledore's", Sirius says.

"Why doesn't Fudge Dumbledore," Harry asks angrily.

"He's frightened," Mr. Weasley says.

"Of Dumbledore?"

"Of course Harry! Use your head. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the world-Fudge is so paranoid that he thinks Dumbledore is after his job."

Ron snorts.

"Dumbledore doesn't want to become Minister of Magic. Anyone who thinks that is mental," Ron says.

"Fudge knows that Dumbledore is clever, and he's done asking Dumbledore for help-he's use to his power, and now he doesn't want to give up his power. A war isn't something to keep his power," Tonks says. "One wrong move in a war, especially against Voldemort, and he's not the Minister of Magic anymore."

"That's the problem, Fudge is to warped by the fear of fighting the war against Voldemort, and Voldemort himself. And now he's believing things that aren't true," Mr. Weasley says to Ron.

"He just can't come back to the fact that Voldemort is back," Siruis says.

Lupin's eyes become sad.

"You don't remember the first war. We almost lost everything, everything we fought for. And now Voldemort is back, and Fudge doesn't want a new war to spring up. Fear does horrible things to people Harry, and Fudge's fear is forcing him to look blindly," Lupin says seriously.

"But he's helping Voldemort by ignoring him," Sirius says bitterly.

"But are they trying to discredit him like they said in the Prophet," I ask realizing that Fudge's annoyance and hatred of Dumbledore is more serious-without Dumbledore, the Order doesn't stand a chance. No one says it, but we can all hear it.

"Yes, they've demoted him form chief Warlock on the Wizengamot and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class as well. And he's been voted out of Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his group. But they only did that because he made a speech about Voldemort's return, and the Minisry wizards voted him out," Lupin says bitterly.

"Our problem is that if he keeps defying the Ministry, Fudge will manage to throw him in Azkaban," Tonks says.

"And then the Order's done with Dumbledore out of the way," I voice; everyone stares at each other at the mention of the reality gripping our world. But Sirius nods.

"Yes, in simple terms, yes. We need Dumbledore," he says quietly.

Harry turns to gaze at all of the Order members.

"You're spreading out the word right?"

Mr. Weasley nods.

"We are, but we have to be careful of how we do it. Arthur and I could lose our jobs for shooting our mouths off," Tonks says.

"It's important we have people inside the Ministry."

"And since Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry these days, Fudge is attacking anyone in contact with Dumbledore," Sirius says; Tonks shrugs.

"Including me," Harry says; the Order members exchange glances. "I've seen what the Prophet is saying about me. They're trying to make me look like a liar along with Dumbledore." Sirius nods.

"You and Dumbledore are two people who the people of our world will rally around. Fudge is scared of Dumbledore and is having a hard time to discredit him, but unfortunately, you're only a teenager and it's easy to say that a teenager is lying," Sirius says.

"But I'm not lying," Harry snaps.

"We know Harry," Sirius says quietly.

"We're trying as best as we can to convince people that you're not liars, and Voldemort is truly back. But Voldemort is also recruiting followers-and not just witches and wizards. We know he has been in contact with the giants," Tonks says.

"So what are you guys doing to stop him?"

Sirius and Lupin exchange a look.

"Well, we're trying to inform people that Voldemort is back without involving the Ministry-thankfully Dumbledore has many more supporters than Fudge will ever have. The only problem now is that the Prophet it controlled directly be Fudge. He's the one behind the writing in the Prophet these days."

"Yes, we know that, but what else is he trying to do, besides recruiting followers," Harry demands.

"There's this weapon," Sirius says slowly. I feel my stomach drop, as I remember my father's words...

_With the weapon, the Dark Lord will be invincible. Everyone will fall at his feet, and we will rebuil this world Narcissa. It will be like the old times. Just think of it! The Mudbloods and Blood-traitors will be gone, our world pure again! He will be invincible, and us standing next to him. They will be glory days Cissy! All he needs is the weapon._

"Black, I think you've said enough," my uncle growls; Harry ignores my uncle completely.

"A weapon?"

"One that we didn't have last time. You see-"

"That's quite enough," Mrs. Weasley says suddenly form the doorway, but Sirius shoots her a glare.

"Yes, we've said enough," Lupin says quietly.

"Why don't you all go to bed," Mr. Weasley suggests quietly as though trying his last effort to please his wife. Fred and George stare adamantly as though wanting to hear more.

"Come on all of you to bed," Mrs. Weasley says firmly, her eyes still filled with anger; Sirius won't meet her gaze.

We all walk out of the room, defeated. But I can still hear my uncle talking.

"You have managed to tell Potter more than he needs to know Black, the weapon-"

We all stand up grudgingly, and I admit, I want to know more. But Mrs. Weasley herds us all upstairs, barely letting us walk into our own rooms alone.

Hermione and Ginny give us a small wave as they depart to their rooms.

"I want all of you in bed. Lights out. No talking," Mrs. Weasley snaps, shutting the door behind us.

We quickly change into our pajamas, but I know we won't be sleeping tonight.

As soon as Potter hears the footsteps of Mrs. Weasley walking down the stairs, he turns on the light. Ron is already sitting up as though waiting for instructions.

"Your Mum treats me like a baby," Harry mutters, sitting up as well; I follow his suit.

"You can have her any time," Ron answers, his voice a small whisper.

"A mum is better than no mum," Harry snaps; Ron's face becomes red as he realizes the harshness of his words. Ron has no answer to that one, and neither do I.

But it forces me to think of my mother-my mother has never been like Mrs. Weasley. So kind, understanding and protective. An all around good mother.

"Your mum is nice you know. She's not that bad," I mutter; Ron's mouth opens wide.

And I feel suddenly stupid for admitting this to Weasley under these circumstances. I try to find something to say, but I find that no words will come out.

Suddenly, the door opens revealing Fred and George, their shadows on the wall behind him. Ron gives out a tiny yelp.

"Shut up, before Mum comes back up," George snaps.

But the open door reveals raised voices, the voices of Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

"You're not his mother Molly! James and Lily asked me to be his godfather for a reason, not for-"

They quietly shut the door behind them, sitting on the floor.

The shouting subsides slightly, but the voices are still audible in this grand London mansion.

"What do you think it is?"

"What," Ron asks sitting up.

"The weapon, the one Sirius mentioned. The one they didn't have last time." We all stare at each other blankly.

"I don't know. But I bet its on our side, and Dumbledore's keeping it at Hogwarts. He kept the Sorcerer's Stone at Hogwarts," Ron says excitedly; Potter nods, accepting that it could be at Hogwarts.

"I wonder what it is," George mutters.

"Maybe a weapon to kill a bunch of people at once!"

"Or to cause extreme pain," George suggests.

I shake my head, as does Potter.

"No, he's got the Cruciatus Curse for that," Potter says bitterly.

"That's true" I mutter, feeling as though I'm revealing too much of my family, too much of my former life. And then Fred and George stare at me excitedly.

"Wait a minute, did your parents say anything about a weapon," Fred asks.

"Well-"

"They did say something about it!"

"They mentioned a weapon, but they never said what it is or what it does. I wasn't really worried about it at the time-my parents wouldn't have told me though even if I had asked," I admit. "They're like you're Mum-they kept me in the dark for the most part."

I remember my aunt and father in the parlor, talking about it quietly so I couldn't hear. I stuck my ear against the door so I could hear, but my mother caught me. She wasn't angry, but she dragged me to the other side of the house.

The weapon is that important-one to change the tide of the war.

"That's a right shame," George mutters; Harry stares at me thoughtfully.

"Did you tell Dumbledore any of this? I mean what you know," he asks; I shake my head.

"He hasn't asked me. Besides, he's not around very often."

"You should tell him," George suggests. "It might help with the Order."

"I suppose," I mutter, wondering if Dumbledore will in fact ever ask me what happened in my household-or if someone else as told him.

Footsteps pound on the stairs.

"Mum," Fred mutters.

They both stand up to Apparate, just as Sirius opens the door.

His face is white and angry, but he gives a small smile at the sight of Fred and George secretly meeting us in the middle of the night. It probably reminds him of something he would do.

"Your mum would like me to inform you that we're all getting up to clean tomorrow. But Draco, do you mind coming downstairs? Dumbledore's arrived, and I'm afraid to say it's not good news," he says quietly; I nod.

"Yes," I mutter. I follow Sirius silently down the stairs, wondering what exactly I've gotten myself into.


	7. Missing

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's more of an introduction to the next. Enjoy!**

Dumbledore is sitting around the table, with an angry Mrs. Weasley, while rest of the Order appears perfectly calm-Sirius must have hit a nerve.

My headmaster smiles at me with his blue, twinkling eyes.

"Good evening Draco, or should I say morning. It is already past midnight. A late night Molly," Dumbledore says brightly, sipping his tea. Mrs. Weasley doesn't say anything as she merely purses her lips; the anger from the fight is still evident in her face.

"Hello," I mumble.

"Well we have some unfortunate news about your parents. Professor Snape found out a few moments from a message via the Death Eaters," he says calmly. Snape won't meet my gaze as he leans against the fireplace.

"Yes?"

"They're missing," I ask quietly.

"Missing?"

"Yes, missing. A meeting was to be held at your home, and when the Death Eaters arrived, they were gone. The mansion has been ransacked, and half of it burned. Thankfully, according to the Death Eaters, the half that was burned was not the half that your family uses-none of your possessions are damaged. But your parents are both gone."

I feel my throat go dry.

"And we don't know where they are," I nearly croak; Dumbledore shakes his head.

"The Order is trying to find them. Severus, has an interesting theory as to where they went," he says calmly. My uncle gives him a reproachful glance before turning to face me.

"There's one of two options. And I'm telling you this because you deserve to know. The Dark Lord wasn't happy with your parents when he found out that you escaped from the manor and came here. And he hasn't been happy with your father of late. Possibly, he has taken them."

My stomach drops. My parents have possibly been taken because of me?

"The other option, which I am thinking is the correct one, is that they have left with an intent of switching sides. I believe that your father doesn't support the Dark Lord has he used to," he says quietly.

Everyone turns to stare at me.

"I'm thinking the first one. If he was so keen on switching sides, I wouldn't have come here in the circumstances that I did," I say angrily, not wanting to re-live that night.

My uncle gazes at me sadly.

"By no means am I excusing what happened that night. But you ought to remember that your aunt was there that night-all of us Death Eaters are watched closely for any sign of disloyalty. And if I may say so, your aunt has a rather strong influence on your father."

"So you are excusing what he did that night," I snap confirming what he said he wasn't excusing.

"No, no he's trying to see the best in your father," Tonks says, stepping in. Sirius glares at her slightly, as though daring her to say something good about the cousin he hates.

A silence falls over us, and Mrs. Weasley stares between me and my uncle nervously.

"I highly doubt that he took them dear. You ought to-"

"It's a possibility Molly. You should be prepared just in case Draco," Snape growls; Mrs. Weasley puts her hands on her hips. I as a motherly instinct she wants to protect me, but she can't protect me from everything. No one can do that, not even my own mother.

"The point is, Draco, we are trying to find them. And when we do-"

"If you do," I correct.

"When we do," he continues calmly, "I intent to bring them here for safety-everyone deserves a second chance."

I bite my lip.

"Does the Ministry know," I ask.

"They're going to know-your parents are too important people for the Ministry to cover this up. Besides, Fudge doesn't suspect your parents of being Death Eaters," Sirius says quietly. "They're going to be investigating, but I doubt they will find anything."

A silence falls over us once again.

"Any ideas where they might have fled if they did," Dumbledore asks gently.

"They might have fled the country. We have other houses," I suggest, not knowing where else they could be.

"I already told the Order all of your other homes," Snape says, but he hasn't. Not the one my mother keeps secluded for vacations. We've only visited a few times, but my mother claims it is her favorite vacation spot-I have to admit, it is rather beautiful. When I was a small child, I wish we could go there more often.

"What about the one in Scotland, right outside of Glasgow?" My uncle glances at Dumbledore. "My parents don't tell many people about that one-they like to keep it secluded."

Dumbledore stands up suddenly.

"Then let us look there," he suggests. He turns to Snape, Sirius, and Lupin.

"Can the three of you go? I'd rather not scare Lucius and Narcissa out of their wits with sending other Order members," he says gravely; they all nod simultaneously.

Sirius gazes at me.

"Don't worry, we'll bring them back," he says more confidently than I feel-the life of a Death Eater is a hard one, always scared of taking a wrong step. And maybe this time a wrong step was taken when I ran away and didn't go back, because now my parents are in danger.

In my heart, I still think Voldemort has taken them. In my heart, I can't believe that my father wants to switch sides.

All I can do is nod; the clock chimes one.

"I don't have to go to the Ministry. Mind if I go along," Tonks asks staring at me rather oddly.

Sirius glances at Dumbledore.

"Of course," he mutters.

Tonks winks at me saying, "Rescue missions are always fun. Don't worry, this is exactly what I do for my job kid."

But I feel that pit in my stomach that something will go wrong, that the Dark Lord truly has taken my parents because of me-and it seems that I'm right.


	8. The Rescue Mission: Tonks

**Now this one is rather long and I dedicate this chapter to krista12 who has been watching for updates and reading this story! Thanks! :)**

"This is the middle of the damn country," I say as we go through the various bushes and trees, pushing the branches out of our way-it's almost camping, like the Muggles, seeing as we can't Apparate because we don't know where we're going directly. And the mansion isn't hooked up to the Floo Network according to Draco.

"Well the country is isolated," Remus says, stepping on a rather large branch.

"I thought you were cut out for this work-I mean you are an Auror," Sirius's muffled voice says from behind me.

"I'm cut out for doing missions like this with magic, not hiking like a Muggle," I snap.

"You should have brought your Dad along for the trip then. He might have been able to help us out a bit," Sirius suggests sarcastically.

Turning around, I swing a branch at his face, hitting him right in the nose.

"Merlin, I was kidding!"

"I hope you were," I growl.

"I like your Dad a lot," Sirius mutters behind me.

We continue striding through the bushes in silence for a few moments; I check behind my shoulders a few times to make sure that Severus is actually with us. But he's here, as quiet as a mouse.

Birds chirp in the trees as the wind picks up slightly, swinging the branches wildly in our direction. The autumn leaves blow around us as though attracted to us.

I grab the branches above me to keep my balance as branches jut out all over the forest floor.

"We have to be close," Sirius mutters. "He said it is right outside of Glasgow and that was two hours ago."

"Tired," I ask.

"No, I'm not. If you must no, I'm highly bored with the change of events of actually hiking through the forest."

"Aren't you glad I offered my services," I say. I mainly offered my services because I could see the fear, confusion, and doubt behind his eyes. I felt that maybe by coming along he would feel more comfortable. And also I couldn't' help but know that Snape and Sirius would beat the shit out of each other before they even managed to find the mansion.

We come out of the forest to reveal an open field.

And beyond the open field, sits a rather grand mansion right above the rolling green hills. A small waterfall serves as a barrier to the mansion.

Behind the mansion sits majestic mountains.

But I stare at the open field before us.

The flowers and grass wave madly in the breeze, some of the petals and pollen blowing around us. The sky a light blue dominated by the blazing sun lighting up the rolling fields, and the pure white clouds move slowly across the sky.

"There it is," I sigh, brushing some off the dirt off of me.

The only thing I can hear is the rushing waters of the waterfall and the birds chirping. Severus stands beside me staring up at the mansion. He's like a crow on a beach, his dark demeanor sticking out like a sore thumb.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to get up there," Sirius groans.

I bite my lip, wondering the exact same thing.

"There must be some entrance by the waterfall, in case of emergencies. No one would be that stupid not to have a non-magic exit out of the house," Remus suggests.

"Let's worry about actually getting over there first," I mutter, setting across the open field.

Severus stares around us, as though expecting an attack any second.

"This place is totally secluded; I doubt there's any Death Eaters waiting for us," I say.

"Yes, but if Lucius and Narcissa are in fact here, they're going to see us as intruders, not as visitors," he snaps, still treading carefully across the field; Sirius follows with a scowl across his face.

"Are you all right," Remus asks me, touching my waist gently.

Perhaps it is just the freshness of the field, but Remus appears the youngest I have seen him yet. Or maybe it is just the sun shining around him.

"Yes, it was just a lot of walking," I mutter, feeling my face grow hot; Remus nods solemnly.

We continue after the Sirius and Severus, keeping a good distance from each other.

When we get to close, I quickly part away from him, pretending to be interested in the other part of the field. But I just don't want to feel the tingling every time our skin meets because the unknown feeling sets me on edge.

Remus doesn't say anything.

It takes nearly an hour to cross the field, and as soon as we get up to the waterfall, Severus stops. He stares up at the mansion, taking out his wand; I follow suit, just in case the Malfoys do in fact see us as intruders.

Sirius gazes around the waterfall as some water spits on my face.

"How do you think we get in," Sirius asks.

I stride around the waterfall, examining the rocks.

"Look in the rocks for a crack," I mutter. Remus shrugs, following my suit.

None of the rocks, almost perfectly sculpted, show no sign of significant cracks.

"This isn't the way," Severus snaps.

"What do you suggest?"

He doesn't answer.

Sirius stands on the rocks, staring up at the mansion. It's extremely silent-there's no signs of Death Eaters or the Malfoys.

Leaning against the rock, I stare behind the roaring waters, to the expoed rock- a crack sits behind it.

"We have to go over here, under the water," I say loudly. Everyone crowds around me, trying to glance at the crack in the rock.

"Shall I go first," Sirius suggests, but Severus pulls him back from the water.

"No, let me go, so Lucius and Narcissa don't attack you as soon as they see you," Severus mutters, striding under the water; he looks to me for instructions.

"Blast it open," I yell, over the roaring waters.

With a flick of his wand, the rocks fly out from the waterfall, revealing a narrow passage. Before Severus can go first, I push past him, wanting to check this entrance for myself. It seems perfectly harmless, just like a Muggle entrance. I signal for them to follow after Severus glances at it closely as well.

Inside the passageway, it is dark and musty, smelling slightly of smoke.

"Do you smell that smoke," I ask quietly, the tunnel slightly intimidating.

Remus nods.

"Knox," I mutter, adding more light to the passageway. From my sight, it feels like it goes on forever. Behind us, the rocks magically go back in formation as we walk farther into the cave.

I feel chills go down my spine.

"Let's go," Sirius mutters, barely turning back to look at the rocks.

"I don't think we should," I mutter; all three of them turn to me as though I'm crazy.

"We're here on a mission to get into this place. Why in the bloody hell are we going to turn back?"

"First lesson of Auror training, if something doesn't seem right, it probably isn't," I mutter. "I just have the creeps about this place already-if Moody was here with us, he'd tell us to turn around right now I do hope you know."

For once, I actually wish my old mentor could be here with me.

The smell of smoke becomes more intense, and Severus stares forward. A scream sounds.

And then we all set off into a run. I abandon my feelings about this place as we sprint through the dirt and mud-I swear I hear voices behind me, but it is probably just my imagination. Just my mind playing tricks on me.

It feel like years before we see a door ahead of us, and Severus blasts it open. It flies across the room with a bang.

And when we enter the immaculate room, it is complete silence. I slide across the marble flooring, running into the nearest vase. It falls to the floor, shattering in pieces on the floor. The breaking of the vase vibrates the whole entire house; Sirius glares at me.

"Sorry," I mutter, backing away from the broken glass.

I keep my wand out, ready for a fight.

But not one small noise sounds; I gaze at Severus.

Only the crystal chandelier above us vibrates.

"Let's look around," he mutters, gazing around the place ready for an attack any minute.

We follow him deeper into the mansion, even grander than the Malfoy mansion in England I believe. Not one sight of a struggle shows or sounds. The only sound is the roaring of the waterfall; I stare out the window revealing the field we just crossed.

And in the field, I see black shapes running towards the house, nearly twenty of them.

I quickly pull myself away from the window, standing against the wall.

"We have company," I say, pointing towards the people running towards us.

Sirius walks towards the window, but I pull him back.

"Do not go near the window. They will see you," I hiss.

"Come on, we need to scope this place out quick. Sirius, Remus, stay down here. Me and Severus will go upstairs," I say, finding my way to the stairs with Severus quietly padding behind me; Sirius and Remus go the opposite way.

We stealthily walk up the stairs, our wands out. I look back through the grand wind-the shapes aren't running towards us anymore.

"Severus, look," I say, nodding towards the window; he frowns.

"We need to move and get out of here," he mutters.

"Were those Death Eaters," I ask fiercely; he nods.

"But they can't get in here, if we're right and this place cannot be accessed magically except for Lucius and Narcissa themselves," he says quietly.

"They can get in here, if they find the door behind the waterfall," I point out.

"Yes, but they're not an Auror like you. They will be determined to use magic in order to force their way in here," he mutters, just as we arrive on the first landing. "Death Eaters don't think like Muggles do."

I hold my retort about Muggles comment towards my background as we quietly tread down the hallway.

One door to the first room is ajar, a breeze coming in from the bedroom. I hear classical music playing quietly and soft voices. Severus cautiously walks into the grand bedroom. And sitting around a small is Narcissa and Lucius.

I can recognize their almost white blond hair and proud demeanor from anywhere.

Lucius and Narcissa don't move at all. But Narcissa becomes extremely pale as she stares at me. No doubt she recognizes me as her estranged niece.

And as I stand here, I realize just how much she looks like my mother. Of course my mother looks more like Bellatrix, but it must be the way my mother holds herself and acts that reminds me of Narcissa.

Finally, Lucius finds his voice amongst the surprise of our arrival.

"What the hell are you doing here Severus," Lucius demands. He glances at me warily.

"We're looking for you Lucius, Narcissa. The Order saw a struggle at the manor, and we felt that you would like to be found. Draco told us you might be here," he says calmly.

Both Narcissa and Lucius step forward slightly. But Lucius holds Narcissa back, obviously feeling threatened. Their wands are out but lowered significantly. But if they're feeling threatened then why are they standing down? Then it hits me-they truly believe that Severus is on their side instead of ours. They have too much faith in their double agent.

"The Order is after us now? Is this how this ends?!"

"No, we're not after you. When we found the struggle at the manor, well when the Death Eaters found the struggle at the manor and contacted Severus, we thought that you ran away from Voldemort," I explain.

"A struggle," Lucius asks.

"One half of your manor is demolished," I snap, trying to herd them towards the door.

"We need to go if you're running away from the Dark Lord like I assume you are. The Order is offering you protection," Severus explains calmly, just as Sirius and Remus stride into the bedroom.

"We don't want protection," Narcissa snaps.

"Oh well," I mutter, realizing that maybe Severus's first guess was correct-the Death Eaters were planning to take them, and Lucius and Narcissa happened not to be there.

It at least explains why they don't want the protection.

Suddenly Remus and Sirius comes in the room.

Sirius doesn't even bother with the introductions. He merely glares at his estranged cousins; Narcissa glares at her feet.

"Lovely, you found them. We should go now, because the company is moving swiftly. I can't see them out of the window anymore, which means they're trying to break in."

"You have Death Eaters after us," Narcissa demands, finally looking up at her cousin.

"Well as soon as we came in, we saw them out of the window," I explain.

"Yes, and they're coming fast!" Sirius starts leading the group out of the bedroom.

"How did you get in," Narcissa asks perplexed.

"The door under the waterfall," I mutter. "We need to go, now!"

A bang sounds from downstairs.

"What is going on!" I assume she's wondering how the Death Eaters found her.

I stride towards her grabbing her arm.

"Honestly, we don't give a fuck how they found you. We don't give a fuck if you want protection or not, because now you're getting it. If we stay here longer and argue, we're all going to be dead. We need to move now. Now, what's the quickest way out of here, without being followed by the Death Eaters," I ask; Narcissa glances at her husband.

"Back through the waterfall. If we go back through there, it will lock behind us so they can't follow us," she says quietly; another bang.

"Well if we have to fight our way out, let's go," Sirius mutters, taking the lead. "We mind as well get this over with."

When we step out of the bedroom there is complete silence.

We tread down the stairs silently, Narcissa and Lucius staying close to Severus.

When Sirius and Remus jump out to face the hall, there is no one there-nothing is out of place.

"Narcissa, who screamed earlier," Sirius asks slowly; she merely frowns.

"No one did."

"That's what I thought," Sirius mutters, waving us forward while descending down the stairs. "Come on lets get going."

I turn to Remus.

"Why do I think that this is going to end badly. Oh I don't know, maybe it was my instincts when we first came through the tunnel," I hiss to my companions.

As soon as we touch the ground, curses are shot from every angel. The Death Eaters come out from their hiding places behind chairs and tapestries attacking with all of their might.

Sirius pushes us back to the wall, bringing down two Death Eaters.

"I got this," I mutter, stepping out.

"Protego," I scream over the banging. Nearly five Death Eaters fall to the ground, slumping against the wall before hitting the marble with a thud. Another Death Eater comes towards me, but I quickly deflect his curse, sending it right back at him. He falls just like his comrade.

"Stop," one Death Eater screams, seeing as it's almost an even fight.

Sirius looks around for Severus, but he has already disappeared. Remus holds out his arm, signaling us to stop. Unfortunately, we are outnumbered.

Damn it, where are you Severus, I think to myself. But then I realize he has probably left already or is hiding, not able to reveal himself to the Death Eaters.

"Who the hell are you," one Death Eater asks from behind his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I say calmly. Narcissa and Lucius cower behind Sirius like stray puppies who have just been whipped-perhaps they're more scared of their colleagues.

Two of the Death Eaters take off their masks, revealing the married couple Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

For a second it feels like my mother is standing before me, but Bellatrix has plain evil written all over her with the dark eyes and hair, only to match her robes. She looks like Death herself.

Remus groans softly beside me, a groan only I can here.

"Ah, my little niece and my dear cousin. And the werewolf. What a pleasant surprise," Bellatrix says sweetly. "It's just lovely that you could join us, don't you think Rodolphus?"

He completely ignores his wife, staring between us and the Malfoys.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you here," I counter back. Bellatrix scoffs.

"You're stubborn like your mother dear. We can play this game all day if you would like, but you're here for some purpose-perhaps the Order is resorting to capturing the Dark Lords servants?"

"No that's your lot Bella," Sirius snaps, glancing around for Severus. Where the hell did he go?

He is completely gone, like he was merely a ghost following us around. Neither Bellatrix or Rodolphus indicate that they saw another person standing behind us, definitely not their double agent; Remus gives us a signal not to say anything.

"How's life out of Azkaban, dear cousin? I'm surprised that you didn't give us a visit until now," she says sweetly.

"I've been busy," he says shortly, revealing nothing.

"This is what's going to happen. All three of you are going to drop your wands so Lucius and Narcissa can come over here," Rodolphus barks.

It's all too confusing. I can't tell what's happening anymore. Obviously the Death Eaters want Lucius and Narcissa, but is it for the reason that Snape thinks? Narcissa has refused the Order's protection, but is that just out of fear of what Voldemort would do if he got them back and he knew they took the protection? Moody always told me to go with my gut instinct but at this moment I find that my gut doesn't have a feeling.

And then I remember my promise to Draco-I am going to bring his parents home.

Suddenly Lucius laughs quietly behind Sirius. I can't help but remember that they still have their wands. Before either one of them can shoot a curse, I knee Lucius in the gut and he drops his wand. Immediatley I grab it. Narcissa's eyes become scared and she allows me to grab her wand out of her hand.

"What the hell," Lucius snaps, slowly standing on his feet again. I can't help but merely shrug saying, "Just to be safe."

I can tell Bellatrix and Rodolphus want to fire, but Sirius and Remus are standing their ground.

I stare behind me once again. I have the feeling that Severus is still near, waiting for his time to pounce. And I have a distraction.

"You're under arrest for being Death Eaters as well as conspiring with Death Eaters," I say loudly to Bellatrix and Rodolphus, stepping slightly towards them. "I'm an Auror you see-you have made a really big mistake."

Bellatrix's eyes become wide.

"What-"

Everything happens in slow motion.

Dumbledore appears out from behind a wall, and Bellatrix gives a small screech.

But he holds up his wand, and it's not the wand of Dumbledore. It is Severus's wand. And he gives me a small shake of his head.

Sirius notices it as well, and sends a rain of curses towards the remaining Death Eaters.

Bellatrix screeches, diving out of the way, the curse of her cousin only missing her by an inch.

"It's Dumbledore," one screams, and he scurries away like a scared child from the scene-the only thing I see is him disappearing down the immaculate hallway.

The remaining Death Eaters back up slowly to the window, but Bellatrix smiles madly obviously regaining her courage.

"THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF HERE. THE WATERFALL IS SEALED. YOU'RE TRAPPED, EVEN THE GREAT DUMBLEDORE," she screams above the noise.

Sirius stares at me for a few moments. His distraction causes him to be hit by a curse, and he falls to the ground, grunting with pain.

Remus goes to Sirius's aid, but Snape pulls him back towards the wall. Sirius quickly rejoins us, muttering something about being absolutely fine. I just hope he's right.

Just beyond the Death Eaters, the setting sun is turning into night.

"IT'S TIME FOR A VISIT FROM THE DARK LORD," she screams once again.

I carefully make my way over to the group, deflecting every curse.

"Listen to me! You need to follow my lead! We're jumping out of this window before Voldemort comes," I scream, just as the crystal chandelier falls to the ground.

"ARE YOU MAD," Severus screams among the banging.

"NO, I'M AN AUROR," I scream.

With a flick of my wand, I send the second chandelier flying to the ground with a fast speed. The chandelier smacks nearly two Death Eaters on the face, and they pass out from the blow.

Remus sends another curse flying, bringing down two more Death Eaters, leaving only Bellatrix and Rodolphus standing on their feet. But more Death Eaters filter in from the hallway where the man disappeared; Remus groans out loud.

Through the smoke, I vaguely see Bellatrix pulling up her sleeve, exposing the Dark Mark imbedded into her pale white skin; she smiles nastily.

"NOW," I scream, casting a shield around all of us. Behind me, Sirius is pulling Narcissa and Severus is pushing Lucius.

Bellatrix's eyes become wide, and I don't even stop. We push through them like a tornado, unharmed by their curses.

And I send a curse at the window overlooking the field, only inches away from the fall.

It erupts into thousands shards of class-the wall isn't impervious as Severus thought, not for some spells at least. A couple of shard scratch along my face, but I continue to run.

Just before we jump, I hear a grunt of pain from Remus beside me. To my relief, he's absolutely fine, not a trace of blood to be seen.

Bellatrix stands up among the rubble, her wand pointing at me-and that's the distraction she needs.

My shield around us disappears completely from my concentration wavering; the only thing I see is a flash of red light. But then I feel the pain, like someone has just slashed my stomach open with a knife. And then I see the blood, gushing out from my stomach.

But I continue to run-it's only inches away.

"NO," Bellatrix screams.

As soon as my legs leave the ground, it feels like I'm flying through the air, as though I could go touch the sunset itself. But almost immediately, I get the falling sensation in my stomach, and I'm overcome by the cold water of the waterfall beating down on me like a drum.

Everyone falls beside me. Sirius sits up spitting out water from his mouth.

The water is turning a nasty red from the blood.

Above us, a fire ravages through the mansion. Bellatrix screams, staring down at us from the window.

"Grab my arm," I scream-everyone grabs my arm, and I turn on the spot for home.

I swear, I see the Dark Mark above us just as I enter the familiar sick feeling as we are magically transported back home.

* * *

I hit the ground with a bang, and some more pain; by now I'm so numb I know I'm not feeling all of the pain. I vaguely see the raging red hair of the Weasleys, and Dumbledore's long beard, but my vision becomes blurry. As for everyone who's talking to me, I can't hear them-the sounds are ringing in my ears.

I touch my hand to my side. The only thing my vision can make out is the bright red color blood soaking my hand.

Among the crowd of Order members, Remus comes to my side, begging me to stay awake. But my eyelids feel like pounds, and the only thing I can do is close them to relieve the weight off of me. And then, blackness.


	9. Another Cold Reunion

Tonks comes back true to her word with my parents. But not unscathed.

They all appear (including my parents) on the kitchen the floor; I almost sigh a breath of relief, until I see the blood pouring out from a wound in Tonks' stomach.

It's pouring out uncontrollably as the red stains the floor.

Lupin falls to her side, as well as Sirius, shaking her, willing her to stay awake. But she passes out almost immediately, falling like a rag doll into Lupin's open arms.

Sirius turns to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly! Do you have something?"

But she is already working her magic, herbs and medical equipment flying next to her on the floor, as she leans down by the fallen Order member.

And as Mrs. Weasley attends to Tonks, I find I only have eyes for my parents.

They appear older than ever, soot lining their faces, but also the wrinkles. The wrinkles were never there before, but more prominent than ever. My mother is paler than ever, even paler than me. Even a small strip of gray lines my father's once pure blonde hair.

My father opens his mouth a few times as though he wants to say something, anything, but closes it again. My mother won't even meet my gaze.

I swallow my wounded pride and look anywhere but my parents.

Bill and Lupin haul Tonks on their shoulders, instead of levitating her to the nearest couch. Mrs. Weasley bustles after them levitating medical supplies; Ginny follows after her mother.

"I trust Molly will be able to revive Nymphadora," Dumbledore says quietly.

Finally, Dumbledore says something, giving a small nod to my uncle standing quietly near the fireplace.

"We thought you might need our assistance seeing as your home was nearly destroyed-Draco told us where you might be," he says gently to my parents, breaking the silence.

"Thank you," my mother murmurs, not sounding grateful at all.

Sirius frowns. I wonder if this how they were acting at the mansion? I can't help but feel my mother is being unnaturaly polite, the polite she doens't extend to people like Dumbledore or members of the Order of the Phoenix. He leans against the wall, biting his lip, as though keeping himself from saying something. No doubt he has something to say to his estranged cousin, but he holds it in. He waits patiently for the right moment, as though a lion ready to pounce. Dumbledore turns to him.

"I think we need a room Sirius, if you have another one to spare. Otherwise we can make other arrangements," Dumbledore says; Sirius nods.

"Of course we do. Let me find Kreacher," he murmurs.

Mr. Weasley gazes to his children, awkwardly sitting around the table.

"Why don't all of go to bed? You've been up for most of the night anyways and your mother will be busy with Tonks," Mr. Weasley says. I feel my stomach drop.

What will my father say to Mr. Weasley? He won't even gaze at the man who has been protecting me along with the Order. He seems perplexed by a crack in the floor, staring at is relentlessly.

"Yeah, I think we will," Fred mutters, getting up to his feet and yawning. "Good night."

"Good night," Mr. Weasley murmurs to all of them, ruffling Ron's hair.

Granger gives me a small wave as the clock strikes midnight.

My parents are too busy whispering to Snape to notice the Weasley children-or maybe they just don't want to see them. They sure as hell won't even glance at Granger as she walks past them with her head held high as usual.

But my father does glance at Potter, though not saying anything.

Mr. Weasley gives my parents a small nod.

"Molly might need my help. Excuse me," Mr. Weasley murmurs, leaving me alone with my parents, uncle, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore turns to Uncle Severus.

"There were Death Eaters there?"

He nods.

"Yes, soon after we arrived we saw them coming. And they followed us in the way we came, a rather secret passage," he says slowly. "I was surprised we were even able to get through it, Lucius."

"You were with our blood. You only got through because Sirius and Tonks were with you," my mother says quietly. "And that's why we didn't hear you either-if you weren't blood, we would have been alerted."

"What was the scream then," Sirius asks, striding into the room with his brow furrowed.

Above us, banging sounds, but Sirius pointedly ignores,kj it. It must be Kreacher throwing a tantrum because he has been asked to follow the orders of a 'blood traitor'. It has happened often now, and Sirius always ignores him.

"We heard one as soon as we got into the tunnel. We thought it was someone in the house," Sirius says.

"I don't know. We didn't hear or see anything odd." My father nods beside her.

"The Death Eaters were after you to bring you to Voldemort weren't they, according to Tonks' injury," Dumbledore asks quietly. Both flinch at the sound of their masters name, but nod all the same.

"Yes."

"And that's how they got through the passage, because Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there," Sirius says; my mother nods.

And then Mr. Weasley walks back into the room, carrying a basin with water stained the color of Tonks' blood. Sirius's face becomes a pale color.

"So there's been a mass breakout at Azkaban that the Ministry is hushing up," Mr. Weasley says quietly, dumping the bowl into the sink.

"Of course they would keep quiet about something like this. The Dementors are probably with him as well. His followers are back, and the Dementors on his side. That's why Harry was attacked this summer Albus, because they're with Voldemort," Sirius says angrily. "It all makes sense."

"No, I don't think it was Voldemort. He wouldn't want the Dementors to kill Harry-Dementors are uncontrollable. He wouldn't risk not killing Harry himself," Dumbledore says quietly. "But nonetheless, this breakout is bad news to the Order."

A silence falls over us, and Sirius stares at the blood in the basin and sink.

"Is Tonks okay?"

Mr. Weasley quietly squeezes the red water out of the rag; he shakes his head sadly.

"Molly said she's lost a lot of blood. And the wound isn't cleaning-it's festering actually. Do you know what spell she was hit with?"

Sirius shakes his head, as does Uncle Severus.

"We couldn't hear anything over the fighting. But she kept running when she was hit with it, because we were running out of time."

"Molly thinks if it doesn't go down my the morning, we're going to have to take her to St. Mungo's just in case," Mr. Weasley says.

Another silence falls over us, and Sirius turns to my parents.

"There's a room ready. It's my parents old bedroom Narcissa. If you need anything, just tell Kreacher and he will get it for you," he says, inclining his head towards Dumbledore. "Would you like to spend the night as well Ablus?"

"No thank you. We can discuss this all in the morning at more length Sirius-it is rather late. But out of curiosity, how exactly did you escape," Dumbledore asks; Sirius smiles slightly.

"Tonks has a thing for jumping out windows apparently. She blasted out the window and we jumped for it. We thought the only other way out was back through the waterfall, which was behind the Death Eaters. Bellatrix was going to call him," he says calmly. "She had her Dark Mark out."

My parents still don't say anything.

Dumbledore seems too calm for the magnitude of the situation. No doubt Voldemort is stronger than he ever was if Bellatrix was ready to call him so easily.

"Ah so Bellatrix and Rodolphus have escaped," Dumbledore says thoughtfully.

"Yes, but there's something else you should know. When we landed in the pond, the Dark Mark was over the place; it was as clear as ever Albus. Even more clear than during the first war."

My headmaster's brow becomes furrowed, but he accepts the news all the same. He nods solemnly, turning to my parents.

"I daresay I will be back in the morning. No doubt you will like to sleep and talk to Draco a bit," Dumbledore says smiling gently. "Excuse me, but I must get my sleep as well-I am an old man after all."

He nods to everyone, sweeping majestically out with his long robes tailing behind him.

"Do you remember where you're going Narcissa," Sirius asks awkwardly. I can tell Mr. Weasley is listening carefully as he "cleans up" the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you." Sirius nods.

"Well I'm staying up with Tonks then. Draco are you okay in the room with Harry and Ron, or do you want me to put you closer to your parents? The room is still being cleaned about by Kreacher, but we can move the stuff out of the way."

I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine."

"All right then. I suggest you get to bed before Molly comes after you for staying up all night," he calls over his shoulder, going to sit by the couch of his fallen cousin.

Mr. Weasley looks up, his face becoming rather red before leaving.

"Good night," he calls over his shoulder, following after Sirius.

I shuffle my feet awkwardly, not knowing what to say. What do they want me to say?

My mother is the first one to speak, but it's not what I want to hear.

"Sirius is right, you should go to bed. We can talk in the morning," my mother says gently; all I can do is nod.

I wish she could say anything else, like she is sorry. That she is sorry that I had to leave, because she wouldn't listen along with my father. And my father to say he was sorry for what happened that night, when he put his hands on me. One word, would make it all better. But they can't say it-it must wound my father's pride too much to admit he was over the line that night, even as a Malfoy.

Even now, as the Order saved them from Voldemort, and I rejected him by myself, they can't say sorry. Even when I've been right this whole entire time, they can't admit they were wrong.

And my father can't even say he is sorry, for causing this pain to his own son.

I want to believe Sirius, when he said that my mother is truly a good person deep down. But when she stood there, and watched my father hit me, and as she stands here now, not able to say one word, I found myself doubting her. And I know my father is just a coward.

I finally stare into my father's cold gray eyes, but they're just the same steely, cold look.

One word is all I ask for.

And like always, I'm not going to receive it.

I turn to walk upstairs, but my father grabs me by the shoulder.

"Draco I-"

"What?"

"I think you should stay in a different room tonight."

I feel my stomach drop-this is all the man has to say for himself? He's still worried about me associating with Potter and Weasley, instead of the state of our relationship?

Merlin, I wish just once, I could punch this man in the face and force him to see reason. Just once.

"I'm fine," I mutter.

He opens his mouth to say something, but like before, closes it again when he can't find the right words. But I don't find the right words either.

I shrug him off, leaving them behind like I did weeks ago.


	10. An Unhealing Illness

When I walk down the stairs, the tension in the room is nearly stifling. My parents sit rather far away from everyone as Sirius, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley read the Daily Prophet and sip coffee. The Weasley children and Potter are talking quietly at the other end of the table. And for once, Mrs. Weasley is absent from the kitchen.

Dumbledore is nowhere in sight.

But when I walk to the table, Sirius puts down his newspaper, pointing to the stove.

"Molly made some soup instead of breakfast," he mutters; I nod.

His eyes are absolutely bloodshot, and he appears like he is going to pass out at any give moment-he must have been up with Tonks all night. Lupin appears the same way, as though he has been crying, instead of waiting tirelessly beside her-his eyes are red and puffy, not to mention bloodshot.

But I don't comment.

"How's Tonks," I ask, trying to sound casual; Lupin and Sirius exchange a look.

"Not so well," he admits truthfully. "The wound isn't healing like it should be. We might be taking her to St. Mungo's soon."

"Is she up?"

"Yes, but she's in a lot of pain," Mr. Weasley murmurs.

My throat becomes dry as I glance at my parents. They say absolutely nothing, picking at the food Mrs. Weasley has set before them, as though it has some sort of disease.

I take some soup, keeping my anger in check.

But as I stare at the soup, I find I'm not all that hungry.

"Can I see Tonks, or is she not allowed to see anyone," I ask.

"No, you can. She's probably sick of seeing me and Remus anyways," he says, smiling slightly.

"Oh and while you're in there Draco, can you ask Molly to come in here? She needs to eat before she passes out from exhaustion," Mr. Weasley says over his Daily Prophet.

"Yes, of course," I nod. I refuse to glance at my parents as I pass.

I quietly stride upstairs to Tonks' room. When I knock in the door, Mrs. Weasley's tired face appears at the door, her eyes bloodshot as well.

"Oh hello dear. Did you eat?"

"Yes," I lie. "And Mr. Weasley asked you to come downstairs. I just wanted to see Tonks."

"Go Molly, I'll be fine for a few minutes," Tonks calls from the bed, her voice laced with pain; Mrs. Weasley bites her lips.

"Just a few minutes dear," she murmurs, leaving the door open.

Cautiously, I walk to her bedside.

To say it simple, she looks like absolute hell. Her shirt is off, all of her stomach wrapped tightly-blood still shows underneath the bandages. But her face is pale. And she smiles, even though it comes out as a grimace due to the pain. Even her once vibrant hair is now a dull gray as though to match her mood.

She sits up a bit, but bites her lip when the pain comes.

"Don't get up," I mutter, sitting on her bed.

"No, it's fine. Besides, if I lay here like a potato all day I'm going to kill myself," Tonks says a little more brightly than usual. "Anyways, how are you?"

I stare at the carpet-more banging erupts from Fred and George's room.

"Okay."

"No you're not. Sirius tells me that you haven't talked to your parents. He's worried about you, you see," she says gently; I nod. "Do you want to talk about it?"

But what should I say? The only thing to say is that my parents will probably never apologize to me.

"I finally realized that my father isn't going to apologize for what he did to me that night, and my mum isn't gong to apologize for standing aside as usual. I have nothing to say to them."

"It's better to get it out than to bottle it in. They've inderectly rejected Voldemort. That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

I shake my head.

"They only did it because they're scared. They were scared when I ran away, and that's why they were looking for me-they didn't want the Dark Lord to find that a Malfoy son ran away from home to the Order. And then the Dark Lord was going to punish them when the Death Eaters were coming. It has nothing to do with rejecting Voldemort-if he had forgave them for everything that has happened, they would have gladly gone back to him. It's just because they're scared Tonks," I say quietly.

"I always thought Sirius's life quotes were a bunch of bullshit, but he's right you know. Your Mum is a good person deep down. Her and Sirius use to be really close, until he ran away of course," she says. "And I know my mum was close with her as well-she must have a good heart."

"Yes, but she changed. She changed to accommodate my father. If she is a really a good person deep down, don't you think she would have stopped my father for starting to induct me as a Death Eater? Don't you think she would stop him from laying his hands on me?"

Tonks bites her lip.

"As Remus says, fear does terrible things to people. We can't tell how the mind works Draco-no one can. But I guarantee you they will come around," she says gently.

I nod, even though in my heart I don't believe it. I don't want more life lectures. I want everything to fall in its place, but will it really?

A silence falls over us.

"What are you up to today," Tonks asks casually; I shrug.

"Helping Mrs. Weasley clean I suppose. Fred and George want to test out some of their joke products as well, but somehow I don't think that is a good idea."

Tonks chuckles quietly.

"No, it's probably not."

Tonks stares around the room with a scowl.

"When Molly comes back, I think I'm going to come downstairs. I'm sick and tired of being in this bedroom," she mutters-I stare around.

Slytherin decorations adorn the walls, just like all the other rooms. Green everywhere.

"Who's room was this," I ask.

"Your aunt's, when she would stay over here according to Sirius. Thankfully, she didn't find it necessary to put Voldemort's face all over the wall like Regulus."

I expected my aunt to adorn her walls like Regulus, but it's completely feminine, just with emerald everywhere I turn. It's as if the house is playing a sick joke on me, reminding me of who I should be, not who I want to be.

A small knock sounds at the door, revealing the face of Sirius.

"You're up," he says, almost relieved at the sight of his fallen cousin sitting up.

"Yeah. Mind helping me up," Tonks asks.

Sirius' eyebrows raise.

"Erm, shouldn't Molly help you in the bathroom." Me and Tonks exchange a glance, and we burst out laughing.

"What?!"

"Sirius, I'm not going to make you help me in the bathroom. I want you to help me up so I can go downstairs," Tonks says, still laughing.

Suddenly, blood leaks out, staining the bandages even more. She brings her hand to her stomach, staunching the blood flow. Her hands become stained with her blood.

"Shit, Molly's going to kill me," she murmurs.

Sirius walks over quickly, handing her a rag.

"You're not going downstairs. You need to relax," he says sharply, his eyes never leaving the blood.

"I've been stuck in this room all night and nearly all day. I'm going downstairs. I will just lie on the couch and read a book. Besides, then Molly can do her cleaning instead of watching me all day," Tonks nearly whines. "And my parents won't want to spend all night in this room."

Sirius sighs glancing around the Slytherin ordained room.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to move anywhere as soon as I get you on the couch. Understand?"

"Yes mother," she says smiling mischievously.

Sirius turns to me.

"Can you go downstairs and ask Molly to make up the couch in the kitchen for Tonks please." I nod, bounding downstairs into the kitchen, where the whole entire Weasley family is.

Potter, Granger, and Weasley are awkwardly sitting next to my parents, talking quietly among themselves. They barely look up when I walk into the room.

"Sirius is bringing Tonks down here Mrs. Weasley, and he asked you to make up the couch for her," I say to Mrs. Weasley, busy at the stove.

"Of course," she murmurs, bustling about with blankets and such.

I walk over to Potter and his gang in the corner. They look up when I sit down, and Ron's face breaks into a smile; I refuse to meet my parents gaze.

"We were just talking. Who do you think is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher," Ron asks, pointing to an advertisement in the Prophet for a Professor. I shrug.

"I don't know. Lupin should come back," I mutter. "Especially with our O.W.L. year coming up."

Hermione quickly takes out three pieces of parchment, handing us each one of our own copies.

"Speaking of O.W.L's, I have made a study schedule for each of you. I added your Quidditch practices Harry, Ron. I added yours as well Draco, if you're doing Quidditch that is."

Ron gazes at her as if she has just let out a disgusting swear word.

"Hermione, term hasn't even started yet!"

"This examination determines what you can do for the rest of your life Ron-it's important!"

"I know that," he snaps, turning to Harry. "I swear she's gone mad."

I hear my father let out a little scoff, but no one appears to notice. My parents venture over to the sitting area, not saying anything.

Hermione hits Ron on the arm with her book, just as Sirius and Lupin come down, supporting Tonks on their shoulders. Her face is paler, probably from the strain of walking with her wound.

But she smiles all the same.

"Tonks dear, you really should just rest upstairs," Mrs. Weasley says worried, looking at the state of Tonks.

"I'm bored beyond belief Molly. It's fine-I will just relax on the couch," she murmurs, as Lupin and Sirius carefully lay her down on the couch. She grimaces but pushes herself back.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes become wide at the sight of the new blood.

"What happened?!"

"Oh, I laughed to hard," Tonks murmurs; Fred and George laugh. "No, I'm serious." And then they stop laughing.

Sirius bites his lip, staring at her worriedly, as does Lupin, hovering protectively by her side.

"I think we should take you to St. Mungo's-it's not healing and more blood is coming out," Sirius says; Mrs. Weasley puts her hands on her hips.

"I agree," she says. I almost laugh because this is the first time I have ever heard Sirius and Mrs. Weasley agree, but I hold it in.

"Me too," Lupin murmurs, but Tonks just shakes her head.

"No, St. Mungo's is expensive anyways. It's not as if I am dying. I just need some more rest."

"But-"

"If you're not fine by tomorrow morning, I'm bringing you. And trust me, your parents will back me up as well," Sirius says; Tonks rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Speaking of my parents, they're coming at seven," she murmurs.

Silence falls over everyone, and Lupin still sits next to her protectively. He pretends like he's reading the Prophet, but even I can tell he is watching her carefully. But as he watches her cautiously, there is also tenderness and compassion in his eyes-and then it hits me.

He loves her.

That's why he was begging her yesterday not to pass out on him. That's why he stayed up all night by her bedside like a lover. And that's why he still stand protectively by her now. But the question is, does Tonks love him back, especially with his condition?

Mrs. Weasley turns to the four of us, straying my attention.

"Have you started your homework," she asks sternly.

Me, Harry, and Ron exchange a glance.

"I finished," Hermione says proudly.

"Ron."

"Yes."

"Harry?

"Yes," he mutters.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Ah Molly they can do it on the train you know. That's when I did all of my homework," Sirius says; Molly glares at him.

"Term starts in less than a month-I hope you're not lying," she says. "Oh, and since have extra time, I suggest you started studying for your examinations." Ron groans.

Hermione gives us an I-told-you-so look.

"Let's go," Ron mutters.

We stand up to leave, but Mrs. Weasley flicks her wand. All of our book bags come flying into our hands. Ron gazes indignantly at his mother.

"You can do it down here," she says. "Now I can make sure that you actually study."

"Yes Weasley, we don't need you copying again," my uncle says from the corner, not even looking up from his Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley glares at Ron, but doesn't say anything. No doubt she knows already.

"Which one Professor," George asks again, reliving the night that I came here.

Mrs. Weasley whacks him across the head with her spoon as Sirius stifles a laugh. My uncle still doesn't look up from the Prophet.

"Don't be sarcastic young man," Mrs. Weasley snaps.

Behind his mother's back, Fred sticks his tongue out at our Potions master. Thankfully, Snape doesn't see it from behind his Prophet; Ron stifles a laugh.

Harry walks over to Lupin by Tonks, settling himself on the floor. Shrugging, Ron follows him as do I.

Lupin smiles slightly.

"I assume you need help with your Defense Against the Dark Arts," he mutters as Harry hands him the book, nodding.

"You're the best Professor we had you know," Harry says.

"Yeah, you should come back Lupin. That would be great! Besides, all of the Gryffindors liked you," Ron says excitingly, but Lupin shakes his head sadly.

"I must admit, it was an enjoyable job. But someone opened their mouth, remember?" Ron glares at my uncle still sitting behind his newspaper. But the Prophet does come down slightly; Lupin shrugs, ignoring my Snape completely.

I had almost forgotten that Snape was the one who blabbed.

Lupin helps us with Defense Against of the Dark Arts and I find that Lupin's explanation for the various curses and hexes helps me understand them more than the book ever will.

But the other problem is History of Magic as Sirius strides over, situating himself next to Tonks, quietly listening to the conversations.

"Sirius, are you good at History of Magic," Harry asks; Lupin laughs loudly.

"No, he failed."

Sirius glares at his best friend.

"I am smart-I just didn't try," he says defensively.

"How many O.W.L.'s did you get," I ask, suddenly curious.

"Eight."

"That's not so bad," Harry mutters.

"What about you Lupin," Ron asks; Sirius gives out a small scoff.

"He was an N.E.W.T student. He got twelve," Sirius says bitterly.

"That's because I tried Sirius."

Tonks sits up slightly, holding her hand out.

"Here, I was a N.E.W.T student as well. I was good at History of Magic," she says.

Harry hands her the material wonderingly.

"I thought you goofed off in school."

"Well I did, but when it came time for the exams, I actually did try. My teachers were so surprised-they thought I was just pure dumb. But I just didn't try on the homework," she says shrugging.

Sirius rolls his eyes, earning himself a glare from Tonks.

"I got twelve!"

"Really," Ron asks.

"Yes, I am smart you know. They don't just let anyone be an Auror," she says defensively.

Fred and George laugh, sitting next to us.

"Mum was disappointed by how many we got," Fred says innocently.

"How many?"

"Five," Mrs. Weasley says bitterly. "You two could have done much better. You're smarter than that. I mean you come from a smart line."

"Yeah, Dad was a N.E.W.T student too," George mutters.

"Oh well Mum. Our talents lay outside of school. Who needs O.W.L.'s to open up a joke shop?"

Mrs. Weasley scoffs.

"I don't think the joke shop is a good job. You should go into the Ministry like your father," she calls over our shoulder.

"The Ministry holds no excitement Mum!"

"Yes, a joke shop is much more entertaining," George adds.

All Mrs. Weasley does is mutter under her breath about 'idiots' and 'never getting anywhere in life'. Sirius gives Fred and George a wink.

"Personally, I agree with you-a joke shop is more entertaining," he mutters.

Tonks scribbles furiously, writing down everything she remembers from the exams. She hands a copy back to all of us. And it's not much information, mostly on wars and such.

"The information from the exams doesn't change much over the years-but that's what I remember. And I have a good memory," she murmurs, sitting back down.

Her face is more pale than it was before.

"Do you need some pain medicine," Sirius asks quietly; she just nods.

Mrs. Weasley bustles over, already with the finished potion, handing it to Tonks; she bites her lip nervously as does Sirius.

"We're taking you to St. Mungo's", Sirius says with finality.

"No, no, let me just sleep it off. Besides, I am a bit tired," she mutters. She closes her eyes, a sure sign that she wants to be left alone. Sirius shrugs, returning to his newspaper.

We all fall into a silence as Tonks' breathing becomes rhythmic, showing us that she is asleep. And laying there, she looks absolutely peaceful, like nothing is bothering her, not even the pain. But it doesn't stay that way for long.


	11. Dreamless

By the next morning, Sirius and Lupin practically force her to go to St. Mungo's; she's coughing up blood and can barely stand the pain. The potions Mrs. Weasley is making aren't doing anything to relieve her. And to all of us teenagers, it's a rather sickening sight to see the usually bright Tonks reduced down to a pain-ridden woman.

And so Lupin calls the Auror Department despite Tonks' wishes. Lupin claims she was injured "on the job" instead of when she was finding my parents-too many questions would be asked as why one of the top Aurors was in St. Mungo's for an injury this severe off the job.

Sirius and I, along with Harry, stare out the window in the parlor, where two Aurors are ready to escort Tonks. She can barely stand on her feet, but Lupin supports her, ready to go to St. Mungo's as well.

Luckily, the department hasn't asked any questions on the nature of the injury, seeing as Auror get injured everyday. They've even offered to pay in gold for her stay.

But Sirius gazes longingly out the window. He wants to be with her, I can tell, but cannot leave the house. And then they disappear into thin air with the sick looking Tonks; Sirius is pale, paler than usual.

"She's going to be fine Sirius," Harry states.

"I hope so," he mutters, leaving the parlor.

Harry absentmindedly stares into the flames.

I sit down feeling horrible.

Tonks is like this because of me. If I had never come here, then the search party for my parents wouldn't have been necessary. And I would have left everyone here at the Order in peace-it would have been better that way, no doubt about it.

With Tonks' departure, it seems that a new sense of gloominess and darkness descends upon Grimmauld Place like a raven in the night. And the light of the house is gone.

Suddenly, Ron opens the door, appearing angry; his ears as well as his face are red. Harry raises his eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Hermione," is all he mutters, not going into details about their fight I assumed has happened.

Ron turns to us.

"We can't go out there. An emergency meeting has been called for the Order," Ron mutters, just as Ginny and Hermione slide quietly in. Hermione's face is set into a glare-Ron ignores her completely.

"What's the meeting about," I ask.

"Probably because of the attack on Tonks' parents," Ron says shrugging.

"What attack?"

"Yesterday, when Sirius was trying to get a hold of Andromeda, he started to freak out when she didn't answer. So him, Lupin, and Moody went over their late last night. It turns out that some Death Eaters burned down their house, and they were staying in an inn. Sirius found them eventually. But they're fine," Ron adds hastily; Harry frowns.

"Who told you about that?"

"Dad," he mutters.

"And there was that Muggle attack in Surrey," Hermione pipes in, over the top of her book.

"That too," Harry mutters.

"He's speeding this along then-the war I mean," I mutter. Harry nods, checking the door behind him.

"I think the Order is starting to freak out a bit. There's not enough of the Order members to hold Voldemort off. And the Ministry is making it worse."

"Tonks is gone as well..." Ginny adds.

"You don't think they're going to disband do you," Ron asks worriedly; at this point, the Order and a few supporters of Dumbledore are the only ones who are keeping our world safe from being taken over.

Hermione slams her book shut, scaring Crookshanks off of her lap.

"Of course they won't. It might get harder to keep the Order going, but they won't. They're too dedicated to stopping Voldemort," she says simply, as though it explains everything. But there's too many gaping holes.

What happens when the Ministry decides to get rid of Dumbledore? And what about the indisposed Order members, like Tonks and Sirius? And who, who, exactly has this so-called weapon?

No one says those questions out loud, but we all know they're going through our minds.

"Voldemort is too hated to ever take over this world," Harry states suddenly. "I'm sure as hell not letting him take over; I will get rid of him first."

That's the first time I have ever heard Potter say that he's going to get rid of Voldemort. Of course, everyone is under the impression that Harry will defeat Voldemort if, well I should say when, he rises to power. But there's only one problem-no one knows how Harry, merely a baby, beat him the first time (save Dumbledore, possibly). And that's our downfall.

But he says it so fiercely, that I actually believe him. Potter truly might be our savior.

"How are you planing on doing that," Ginny asks.

Harry shrugs.

"I don't know, but I've been researching some things." He stares behind him again, as though waiting for Mrs. Weasely to pop her head in.

Hermione smiles slightly.

"The famous Harry Potter, researching. That's a miracle." He smiles too, and we all start laughing, despite the grimness of the situation. And oddly enough, once we start, it's hard to stop. Even Granger laughs, clutching her stomach. We only stop when Mrs. Weasely pokes her head in the door.

"Could you keep it down dears," she asks dark bags under her eyes-and then we're reminded that we're still in the middle of a war.

"Sorry Mum," Ron mutters, as she closes the door quietly behind her. Ron turns back to Harry.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing," he growls. "Absolutely nothing. But I might have to go into the Restriction Section. But almost all of the teachers are in the Order, which means I can't ask them. They'll know we're up to something."

"We," Hermione asks rolling her eyes; Harry smiles.

"Of course we. We need your brains Hermione. And we need Ron to eat all of the food, act stupid, and state the obvious," he says; Ron glares at him, but doesn't deny it.

"And we're going behind the Order's back? Lovely," Ginny mutters. "I'm not good at researching!"

"Yes, but you lie very well and keep secrets," Ron points out, as though that is a trait that everyone should have; Hermione turns to me.

"You're good at researching, aren't you Draco?" I shrug, feeling suddenly awkward but excited at the prospect of being included in the 'we'. But Potter and his pals seem to think I'm in on the plan, so I suppose I am.

"I'm okay," I admit; Ron leans back on the sofa.

"We'll get it done."

"Yes, but it has to be fast," I mutter. "Seeing as what's going on here, I think Voldemort is making his moves faster than the Order is anticipating." Harry nods.

I check the door behind me again.

"And to be honest, I don't think my parents told the Order everything they know," I mutter, for once, not ashamed; Harry and Ron exchange a glance.

"Did you tell Sirius, or any of the Order members," Harry asks.

"No. I was hoping they would admit it to them themselves. But I will tonight hopefully," I mutter.

"I agree," he mutters. "He is moving faster. Which means we need to move faster."

But the question is where to start? And Ginny has the answer.

"We need to know what this weapon is. If the Order is protecting it, but the Death Eaters, according to Draco, seem to be under the impression that they have the weapon, we need to know what it is. It must be very important if the Order is wasting their time on it," she says.

"But what could it be? A wand is able to do everything that a weapon can do-so what is the point of having this weapon if we have magic," Hermione asks rhetorically.

"And we have Dumbledore," Ron adds. "Dumbledore knows everything there is to know about magic. He might be more powerful himself than this weapon."

Harry bites his lip.

"I'm going to try and get something out of Sirius. Tonight, you need to distract your Mum Ron. She seems to always be around whenever me and Sirius want to be alone-if I'm alone with him for at least ten minutes, I can get it out of him. I know he wants to tell me. The only obstacle is your Mum," Harry says.

Ron's face lights up.

"I'll get Fred and George to make the distraction," Ron says. But Hermione stops him, grabbing him on the arm.

"No, you can't. Then Fred and George are going to be wondering why we need the distraction," Hermione says.

Suddenly, laughter erupts from the corner, but I don't see anything. And then out of thin air, they appear, wide grins across their faces. Hermione gives a small shriek, but Ron clamps his hand over her mouth. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Fred and George laugh harder, striding over. They hand Harryh is Invisibility Cloak.

"We saw it on your bed mate. And this house is boring. Thought we'd use it for a few minutes," Fred says.

"How long have you been in here," Ron asks cautiously.

"Since Sirius was watching Tonks being taken to St. Mungo's," Fred says.

"Which means we've been in here the whole entire time for you diabolical plan Harry," George says, clapping Harry on the back. "And we totally agree with you."

"And we're in," his twins says.

"And we will make the distraction," George says brightly, obviously pleased with himself.

Harry glances at the door once again.

"Your Mum can't know anything about this," Harry mutters; the twins nod simultaneously, masters at hiding things from Mrs. Weasley.

"So what do you need us to do," Fred asks. Harry thinks thoughtfully, staring at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall, as though watching the time very carefully now. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASELY, YOU HAD BETTER GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW," Mrs. Weasley screams; Fred and George grin.

"Excuse us, I think we have just unknowingly, probably for the first time, caused trouble," Fred says brightly, departing with his twin at his heels; Ron laughs.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Harry continues.

"Besides, I need research before I go as soon as I turn seventeen," Harry says.

I turn to Harry.

"Are you really planning to ditch as soon as your seventeen," I ask.

Hermione puts down her book again, glaring at Harry.

"There's nothing left for me anymore. The Order will want to protect me, but ultimately, someone is going to have to die in this war," Harry says seriously-and he's right. No war like this, over the purity of our world, will leave two victors alive.

"So what's your plan on the run?"

"To kill him before he kills me," he says simply, even though it's much more complicated; Hermione bites her lip.

"We're coming with you." Harry stares at her as though she has just let out a disgusting swear word.

"No, you're not. This is something I'm going to have to do by myself," he says, but Hermione shakes her head. "You don't need to die for me."

"Harry, this has been decided years ago really-we're not leaving you alone. Besides as much as we're fighting for you, we're fighting for the cause, just like the Order is doing. I'm a Muggleborn. If Voldemort isn't dead, then I mind as well be dead myself," Hermione says seriously, staring Harry down.

"Besides, you're going to need the brains of Draco and Hermione," Ron says, including me again. "And me to eat and to state the obvious or whatever you said Hermione."

"What about you Draco," Ron asks; I feel my face grow hot. Am I really supposed to decided my fate now, sitting here in this dusty parlor while a war outside rages? I have me to think about, as well as my parents.

I open my mouth, but close it, realizing I don't have the right words to say.

"He doesn't need to decide now," Hermione says fiercely, glaring at Ron; Ron shrugs.

And I sigh a breath of relief, that is until voices from outside the parlor become raised. Harry glances at the door but shrugs it off. But a minute passes, and they become louder and louder-now they're yelling. And someone, or something, bangs against the door.

All of us shoot up, walking to the door. We open it to find a sorry scene indeed.

Before the door lies a smashed vase, no doubt thrown against the door. And in the middle of the floor, sits Sirius, crying as through he will never stop. Leaning against the door, Lupin cries as well, but they're silent tears. Everyone else, except for Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall, are obviously trying to hold back the tears.

I feel my stomach drop-something has happened, something horrible.

Hermione finds the voice to speak.

"What happened," Hermione croaks. But all Sirius can do is shake his head, still crying.

Snape takes the lead, shooing us all back into the parlor; he grabs Hermione around her waist as she tries to struggle. The last thing I see before the door shuts is the tears coming faster from Sirius's eyes.

"What happened," Hermione asks again, just as Mr. Weasley comes storming into the room; his eyes are pure sadness. He nods to Snape.

"I can tell them," he mutters. Without further warning, Snape is gone from the room. I try to look past him through the slightly opened door, but Mr. Weasley blocks our view. Mr. Weasley turns to us, trying to find the right words to say.

"It's Tonks. Unfortunately, the Healers don't think she will live out the night." Hermione brings her hand over her mouth. "That curse that she was hit with, it's some terrible curse that causes a slow, painful death. We're all going to see her before..." His voice trails off. He doesn't want to use the word death.

But Death is coming, no doubt about it.

* * *

For once, I don't feel stupid that I'm sitting here and crying like a small child-it seems that everyone else is doing it as well, even Ron, the last person I would expect to break down.

As I walk up the stairs, I see a person who appears oddly like my aunt, but her hair is brown as well as her eyes. She doesn't see me standing in the dark staircase as she talks to Sirius. Even her eyes are heavily-lidded like my aunt's.

"I'm sorry Andromeda-"

I swallow, hard.

It's my estranged aunt, Tonks' mother. But I don't walk downstairs, instead I continue walking up.

What am I supposed to say to Andromeda-I only met your daughter a few weeks ago but I feel like she's truly my family? No, that's not something I say to a grieving mother, especially not an estranged aunt.

And so I continue walking.

It seems like ages until my feet hit the landing.

The light to Hermione and Ginny's room is glowing softly, revealing Ron and Harry sitting on the floor, both appearing completely tired and beyond grief. But we all feel that way.

I wipe away my tears, walking into the bedroom; they barely look up as I walk in.

Only Hermione shows that she has noticed my sudden presence.

"They're bringing her home. She said she doesn't want to be in the hospital when-" She stops right there, and I nod hurriedly.

"When is she coming?"

"In an hour," she says softly, as I situate myself next to Ron.

But there's nothing else to say really. Everything that has needed to be said has been said-Tonks made sure of that. The only part left is trying to stay strong when we all know we're going to break down.

"Where are you parents Draco," Hermione asks quietly; I shrug.

My parents have been keeping to themselves of late-I don't know if they even saw Sirius's break down earlier this morning. But it's not as if they care that Tonks is leaving this world. It means absolutely nothing to them.

Hermione merely nods as Mr. Weasley comes bustling into the bedroom.

"Why don't you go to bed," he suggest, rubbing his eyes himself. Hermione suddenly becomes like here usual, bossy self.

"Tonks is coming home in an hour," she says.

Mr. Weasley gazes at us sadly, and decides to sit next to Fred and George; he pats Fred's knee.

"I know you want to be with her, trust me, I do. But she's gotten worse. She doesn't look like herself, and she's not going to get any better-she's only going to get worse. Frankly, you are all too young to see that. You saw her already. Besides, she won't want you to see her like this," Mr. Weasley says gently.

I remember the extremely, thin, pale, almost ghost-like Tonks, sitting in St. Mungo's. How can she possibly get any worse than that?

"Dad-"

"No buts. Your mother agrees with me, and so does Sirius," he says firmly, looking around at all of us. Without another word, because once again there's nothing left to say, he leaves the room.

Hermione gazes at us sadly.

"Why don't we all spend the night in here," she suggests quietly.

Ron nods, as does Harry. I do too.

But Fred and George shake their heads, departing immediately.

With a wave of Fred's wand, our stuff zooms into the room; they're gone before we can even mumble a thank you.

I get ready quickly, departing into the bathroom. In the mirror, I can't even recognize myself from just this one day. My eyes are swollen and red from crying, and bags line my eyes. But the best remedy is sleep, as Mrs. Weasley says.

When I walk back into the bedroom, sleeping bags are already set up on the floor, Ron taking the one closest to Hermione, and Harry the closest to Ginny. I situate myself in the middle. And when Hermione turns off the light, none of us can fall asleep.

I assume we're all staring at the ceiling, the same crack in it that hasn't been repaired yet-Kreacher claimed he was going to fix it weeks ago, but it's only becoming worse. Becoming worse like the war.

And when the doorbell rings, and portrait starts screaming along with Sirius, we all sit up. I feel the urge to run down there, but in the dark, Hermione shakes her head.

"There's no point really," Hermione mutters. But really, I think most of us have gotten the point better than she has for the first time.

Harry gazes at Hermione for a few moments, and then continues to stare at the ceiling.

Ron's snores begin almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. I can hear the rhythmic breathing of Hermione and Ginny-but Harry won't sleep.

And the crack in the ceiling reminds me of all the lives Voldemort has truly cracked-including Tonks among the hundreds. Now she's coming home to die.

And now I have an answer to Ron's question.

"By the way, yes," I mutter to Harry. "I will come with you and Ron and Hermione when we turn seventeen." I don't see him nod, but I know that he does, as we sit in the dark.

I turn to the other side, and force myself to close my eyes; sleep truly comes immediately.

**Tonks' point of view...**

_Someone was moaning in the corner. I looked around as I recognized it as my house. But the warmth wasn't there. The walls were all black and the family photos were gone. The floorboards creaked loudly. I turned around as the moaning became louder. The armchair was gone where a figure of a person was now sitting hunched over._

_"Hello?" The person didn't answer. Their only response was more moaning._

_I could hear voices around me, but they weren't in my head._

_"Look closer." They wanted me to step forward. I whipped around but there was no door there. I was completely surrounded by four walls and with the moaning figure._

_"Who are you," I asked._

_The voices sounded again. "Why it's your lover!"_

_I stepped closer._

_Suddenly I realized it wasn't a person-it was werewolf. It was the man I loved._

_He looked at me, but his eyes weren't the usual soft gray. They were pure red. Without a warning, he let out a bellowing roar. The floor started to shake as he came towards me._

_I backed towards the wall. _

_Suddenly, the ground shook harder. Then the floorboards sprang up. Before I knew it, the only thing separating the werewolf Remus and I was a black hole._

_"Look out the window," the voice said. A window appeared behind me. Outside it was thundering and lightening. Something was billowing in the breeze near the tree but I could only see the outline-the rest of it was covered by a shadow. Suddenly a lightening bolt hit the tree causing it to catch on fire. And then I saw the something wasn't a something, it was people._

_My parents._

_They were hanging from the tree, dead. Their bodies started to catch on fire. Their bodies were being burned. I heard myself scream as though I was listening from the outside. It didn't sound like me._

_From behind me Remus let out a bellowing roar. _

_I whipped around._

_Figures were swarming him in black robes. They were stabbing him and he couldn't get up. He was cornered where he had originally lain. His roars quickly turned to the cries of an injured werewolf piercing the night. The figures laughed and laughed. Finally, they stopped. And they disappeared into thin air. But Remus was dead._

_I heard myself sobbing. Then the walls fell down and the Dark Mark was clear in stormy night sky._

_There was knife sitting by me feet. I saw a dark figure coming towards me. Next to him was a snake. I had a gut feeling of who it was-Lord Voldemort. Without thinking, I took the knife and plunged it into heart._

_The last sound I heard was laughter..._


	12. Surprise!

I wake up before anyone else does, making my way downstairs. Everyone is gathered around the kitchen table, including Andromeda, but I pretend not to notice her until she says something to me. Sitting next to her is a man with a rather large belly and short brown hair whom I assume is Ted Tonks, her husband. My parents are conveniently missing from the picture. Sirius and Lupin are laughing. Even Andromeda is smiling, as well as Mrs. Weasley in her normal place by the stove.

It's as if death hasn't hit this house at all.

I want to rage at them, to ask them how in the bloody hell they can be possibly laughing right now?

And then they greet me with smiles, Lupin's the broadest of all.

"She's fine," he says brightly; I stop dead in my tracks.

"But the Healers said-"

"They were wrong," Sirius says. "You see-"

"It would have taken much more than a spell to finish me off," Tonks says coming up beside me, still pale and thin, but the best I have seen her since she became injured; she ruffles my hair, giving me a small wink. Even her hair is a light pink again.

For a minute, I feel like I'm merely staring at ghost of her, but her touch is warm. She's alive.

Lupin stands up suddenly, helping her to a chair.

"You're supposed to be resting still," he warns. Tonks shrugs it off completely, taking a sip of wine.

"What happened," I splutter, completely confused.

"Well we researched the curse, after the Healers told us what it was-Sorrowful Life Curse. Extremely Dark magic. But you see, what the Healers didn't tell us, or didn't know, is that it's all psychological. The person can live, if they fight it off, the pain and the feeling of wanting to die that comes with the curse. I wasn't going down that easily," Tonks says brightly, obviously pleased with herself.

"Oh," is all I can say.

The curse sounds like something my aunt would use, a curse of the darkest magic. But most people don't live to tell the story of living from Dark magic-most people but Tonks that is.

A silence falls over us once again.

Andromeda nods her head towards me as Sirius turns to her.

"Oh right, sorry, Draco this is Andromeda, Tonks' mother. Andromeda, Draco. And this is Ted, dora's father," he says, indicating them both. Andromeda holds her hand out for me, and I take it.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Tonks," I mutter.

"Ted and `Andromeda is fine dear," she says quietly; I nod.

Mrs. Weasley comes up to me.

"Would you like some breakfast dear." I shake my head.

"No thank you. I will wait for Ron and Harry. But do you know where my parents are," I ask, wondering how long they're going to stay away from the sight of the Order-Dumbledore won't find it as a good idea.

"Oh they're in their room," Sirius says. "And if you're going up there, can you tell them they can come downstairs. We're not going to bite. I know we've been busy with Tonks and all..."

"I think they're purposefully avoiding us," Tonks says; Sirius rolls his eyes.

"I know that, but we can't have them just walking around the headquarters of the Order," Sirius complains. "Their is something fishy about the way they are acting."

Everyone, including me, nods in agreement. There is something amiss with them, but I don't know what.

"I will go and tell them," I mumble, leaving the room, and bounding upstairs.

As I pass Hermoine and Ginny's room, I want to wake them up and tell them the good news, but I decide better-Mrs. Weasley can tell them. She's much better at explaining than I am.

I quietly knock at my parents' door.

"Come in," says my father's voice.

I walk in, quietly shutting the door behind me. It is completely dark, and they sit around the fireplace. Some dishes lie on the glass table. They both look startled at seeing me.

"Oh Draco dear we-"

"What have you been doing all this time," I ask, cutting off my mother. "The Order is wondering what you're doing holed up here all day."

They exchange glances.

"We're not going down there. Son, we were forced to come here," my father growls.

"Are you serious? They saved your lives. Tonks-"

"Yes, we heard that she passed," my mother mutters. "It's unfortunate."

"No, she didn't die. She's fine. The curse that Aunt Bellatrix hit her with, it was a curse meant to kill someone psychologically. But Tonks is a lot stronger than that," I snap.

Suddenly, I feel the anger surging through me. Last night, I thought Tonks was dead, but now she's alive. So what is it going to be like when someone truly does die from this war? Will it be someone I love again?

"Oh," is all my mother says. Obviously, she must recognize the curse. My father doesn't seem perturbed at all.

"They saved your lives. You saw the Death Eaters-they were coming for you to bring you to Voldemort." They both flinch at the mention of his name; but I'm not scared of it anymore. Weeks here has taught me that much. "And you're sitting up here acting ungrateful."

"We are not sitting with those Mudbloods and blood-traitors Draco. And why are you with them? We have taught you better than this. You're rather cozy with the Mudblood Granger and that Weasley boy aren't you," my father asks, standing up suddenly.

That crazed look is in his eyes again, but I find I don't care.

"They're my friends," I snap.

"No, they're not. You, a Malfoy, are not going to be friends with the likes of them! I don't care what the situation is, they're beneath you."

"They're people, not animals!"

"Lucius," my mother warns.

My father still advances closer, his gray eyes becoming colder, harder.

"This is the last straw. You have no idea what you have done to this family!"

"Then why did you run away," I scream. "You ran away to Scotland so the Order had to find you."

"You don't understand," my father screams. "The mansion being damaged. Us running away to Scotland. It was all part of a plan. The Dark Lord needs everyone now, and we needed to disappear quietly-the Prophet would have made some bullshit story up as to why we disappeared and-"

"You would have been safe enough to go and join him without the Ministry knowing," I finish for him.

Tonks' theory is way off, not even true. They're still Death Eaters, willing to put our lives on the line.

"Draco, this is complicated," my mother coos, as though I am a small child and understand nothing. But I feel much older than fifteen. And I'm no longer a child.

"It's not complicated! I understand completely-you didn't care when I ran away," I yell.

"You had your chance to come home! We waited-we even met with Black and Tonks to see you home again. But you didn't want to come, according to them," my father yells back.

"And they were right," I say quietly, suddenly sick of the screaming. "I never and still don't want to come back. I'm done."

My father lifts his hand, and I bring my hand to my pocket.

But just as his hand comes up to hit me, it goes down; he gives out a small yelp, staring at the doorway. Both Sirius and Snape are standing there. Sirius Disarms my parents, catching their wands in the air before they even guess his intentions. Both of their faces are grim.

"These walls aren't soundproof you know," Sirius says. "Brilliant really, to admit his plans in the home of the Order. I'm sure Dumbledore will love to hear that all of the Death Eaters are flocking to Voldemort's side. I suppose rescuing you was a complete waste of time, but at the same time not," Sirius says.

My mother turns to Sirius, pleadingly.

"Sirius-"

Sirius holds up his hand.

"Don't even try and defend yourself. And don't ask me to forget about it. The minute you married this man you gave yourself up to Voldemort. I told you that on your wedding day," he says, remembering the day clearly. "Don't say anything."

"I think we're going to hang onto these for awhile," my uncle says slowly. "Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to give them to you in the first place after all." I can't help but curse my stupidity. Of course they didn't attack because the house is full of Order members. They never would've made it out of the house.

"Severus, you of all people?!" My father's face is mask of anger, as he stares at the man who was once his 'friend'.

He doesn't answer him, but Sirius turns to them grimly.

"There's breakfast downstairs if you want. And you're not allowed to be sitting up here all day either, seeing as you have just admitted that you're Death Eaters. I mean we need to keep an eye on you after all don't we," Sirius says, turning to me.

"Molly wants you downstairs Draco. Something about needing help."

I nod, leaving my uncle and Sirius alone with my parents, not looking backwards even once.


	13. Positions Compromised

Sirius becomes adamant bout my parents never leaving the Order's sight, probably on the orders of Dumbledore- they aren't allowed to be alone except for at night. They're not allowed to send letters. And they're not allowed to leave the house. They are prisoners, no doubt about that.

But as far as I'm concerned, they've brought this on themselves. It seems my gut feeling was correct this whole entire time-they have been hiding something.

My father threatens to reveal Sirius, betray the Order and charge them with kidnapping. The only problem is that the Order isn't going to let them go that easily. Enchantments have been placed around the house preventing them from leaving.

And the Order is stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

There's a risk of my parents overhearing the Order's plans or meeting seeing as they're here with the Order, which means it would be better to let them wander away. But then they will go to Voldemort, and betray the Order's location.

My mum knows exactly where this place is from her childhood. And I won't put it past her to betray the location if my father asked her.

It poses a whole new problem for the Order to have runaway Death Eaters.

"We should just bring them to Azkaban," Tonks grumbles one day. "I'm an Auror. I can legally arrest them!" But Molly gives her a glare, nodding her head towards me.

"Voldemort will break them out-there's already been a mass breakout," Mr. Weasley says, as though trying to comfort me, but as far as I'm concerned, we're way past comforting.

Which means they are stuck here with us, despite their will.

But I have to admit, it is rather funny seeing them grimace and glare at the Order members sitting around the table, especially the Weasleys. But Fred and George treat it as a complete joke, continuing with their antics. I swear, even Ron smiled at me once, nodding slightly towards my parents. And I had to smile back.

With all of this, comes the fact that I still have to see them everyday.

Now, I make sure I'm around another Order member when they're there, as to avoid another argument. Even just to avoid the simple phrase 'how are you?'-at this point, I merely want to spit in their faces, reminding them that they have truly lost me along their journey to join and fight with Voldemort.

Sirius seems to be thinking along the same lines as well as Tonks. Even Mrs. Weasley seems rather protective, not even caring about the glares they send her way when she makes sure I am studying and getting ready for the new term, the job of a mother.

It feels good, to know that the Order actually cares, prior to my thinking. And no longer do I feel like tiptoeing around Grimmauld Place like a mouse-the summer here (despite the war) has been the best yet.

Ironically enough, it's with my former enemies too.

But as far as I'm concerned, as I think Harry, Hermione and Ron are, the bad memories are behind us. As well as the rivalry. Not one of us has mentioned the fight over the past years. And I welcome the change with opens arms.

* * *

Another meeting is happening, and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius give us teenagers the task of "watching" my parents. But as Fred and George pointed out, there's not much they can do seeing as they have no wands and the enchantments are around Grimmauld Place.

But nonetheless, the Order is taking every precaution.

Even Ginny claims she overheard Kingsley saying to Tonks that the meeting is indeed about my parents, and what exactly to do with them. An interesting meeting indeed.

And so we sit on the ground around the fireplace, still trying to study.

"Oh how good it is to finally be done with O.W.L.'s," Fred says, watching us happily as we labor through our studying; Hermione rolls her eyes.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly," she snaps, as Ron peeks over at her notes. She hits his arm, forcing him to tear his eyes from the parchment.

"Oh come on Hermione, I just need the History of Magic notes!"

"Here's an idea, why don't you actually stay awake," Hermione snaps; Harry laughs. "You too Harry." Harry closes his mouth.

"Well we try, we really do. But Binns is so boring-he's a ghost!"

"That doesn't mean you can't take notes," Hermione mutters; Ron turns to me.

"Do you take notes?"

"No," I say laughing, earning myself a glare from Hermione. "Just kidding, yes."

Harry laughs behind his book.

"Have any of you read or attempted the study schedules I made you," she asks, ripping Ron's from his book.

"No," we all say in unison.

"There's your problem. You need to actually attempt to study for these examinations. You all heard Professor McGonagall-these are going to impact us for the rest of our lives!"

"We are studying," Ron says indignantly; Harry raises his eyebrows. "Well trying at least.".

But it seems that all of our attentions are wavering from the books. For once, Hermione slams her book shut, blowing out the flame before us.

My parents still don't say anything.

"I think there's going to be a wedding soon-I'm putting bets on it. That's something to look forward to at least. Better than hearing about these bloody examinations," Ginny mutters, slamming down her book as well. I stare at her-who the hell is getting married?

As far as I know, Bill doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Obviously I've missed something-who's getting married?"

"Tonks and Lupin of course. Don't you see the way they look at each other," Ginny asks. Nearly everyone nods. Even I saw it the day Tonks was injured-that was no look of just a friend.

"Yes, but marriage," Hermione asks; Ron rolls his eyes.

"That would be great if they got married. What's the problem with that?"

"Well," she says worriedly. "There is his condition. I mean Tonks is young and-"

"So you don't want them to get together," Harry says calmly, ready to defend his father's best friend.

"Of course I'm not saying that. Unfortunately, there are some things that are threatening that-that's all I'm saying," Hermione says defensively. "That would be lovely if they got married. It would!"

"Remus is too stubborn to propose," Harry says. "Hermione's right-he doesn't want a wife or family with his condition. It's too hard on everyone."

Ginny glares at him.

"Dumbledore said-"

"Lovely, now we're quoting Dumbledore," Ron mutters.

"Dumbledore always says love conquers all," Ginny says. "And personally, I think they will be adorable together."

No one answers to that one.

Will they truly be married? That will make Lupin my cousin as well, only through marriage. But the notion is a rather good one-I see the way he looks at her. Especially when she was injured, he was always with her like a dutiful husband. Anyone can see that he loves her beyond a friend, even a sister. But the question is does Tonks know?

We can hear the chairs of the Order members scratching against the wood floors-the meeting is over.

Suddenly, bright lights erupt from the door to the meeting. Flashes of bright pink and purple show through the crack. Screaming and yelling erupts. And we all turn to Fred and George.

"Oh shit," George mutters, just as his mother comes storming out of the meeting room; her eyes are huge, and filled with anger. Ron stops laughing immediately, and we tactfully all return to our books, except for Fred and George.

The Order members file out behind her, unhurt. I swear, Dumbledore is trying to hold back a smile. But most of the Order members are smiling as well.

"This is going to stop. Everywhere we turn something of yours is going off or practically injuring people! This is the home of the Order, not some joke shop for you amusement! And if you're going to live under my roof you're going to follow my rules," she screams.

Sirius steps forward carefully as though choosing his words very carefully.

"Um, I believe this is my house," he says quietly, almost scared of suggesting a true fact to Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course sorry dear," she says gently to Sirius, turning back to the twins. "If you're going to live under Sirius's roof, then you're going to follow my rules." Sirius steps back, defeated-apparently it's not longer his house. "This is the millionth time I've told you about leaving your antics lying around."

"What about following my rules," Sirius asks quietly. "I mean it is my house."

Tonks bursts out laughing suddenly startling everyone- most of the Order laughs as well, even Dumbledore.

But Mrs. Weasley isn't done with her rant yet.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY GEORGE," she screams glaring at Fred.

George points to himself saying, "I'm George, Mum."

Everyone laughs harder, and finally after a few moments of staring at the real George, Mrs. Weasley laughs as well.

The only people who aren't laughing are my parents; even Snape is chuckling quietly.

"Go downstairs for dinner," Mrs. Weasley says through her laughing, trying to keep a straight face; Fred and George narrowly escape being punished. "This isn't over!"

But by the time dinner ends, she forgets about their punishment.


	14. Term Begins

The night before term comes faster than I expected. I pointedly give the Prefect badge to Professor Dumbledore, not wanting more unwanted attention. The Slytherins won't take orders from me, a traitor.

He excepts the badge back with a smile and no comment. Just a simple yes, that will be all right.

"You would've been a great Prefect," Snape mutters to me during dinner.

After dinner, I walk past the parlor to hear the soft voices of Harry and Sirius. I want to say something, but I decide to leave my goodbye for the morning.

When I enter our room, Ron is gone as well, probably spending some time with his family-Mrs. Weasley seems adamant that our time is running short, which is why the Weasleys need their time without me.

From the vent, I can hear the laughter downstairs and I close my eyes, trying to remember this exact sound. A sound that truly is comforting.

I must admit, I'm rather scared to go back to Hogwarts. How will all the other Slytherins see me now? By now, it is common knowledge that I have betrayed the family and run off with the Order, seeing as most of my fellow Slytherins are from families of Death Eaters. And the last thing I need is the resentment and anger between me and my fellow Slytherins-especially Pansy. She won't let me down on this one.

Yesterday, I confided my fears to Hermione as we were setting the table.

"They may be able to say as much as they want, but there's not much they can physically do to you," she said. "I mean Dumbledore and Snape are both going to be watching for something like that-I wouldn't worry much about it."

"You think they will feel like I have betrayed them? In my house, that's not something taken lightly."

"Well of course-but that doesn't mean you should feel guilty. Sooner or later, we're all going to have to choose our sides Draco. And you made the right one. But the Slytherins just need to accept that, even if most of them are going to become Death Eaters," she said seriously, as though trying to dispel the fears that won't leave my mind.

A quiet knock at the door rips me away from my thinking; Sirius pops his head in.

"Hey," he says, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Hey," I mutter.

Sirius awkwardly sits on Ron's bed.

"Molly's worried about you-she doesn't think it's a good idea for you to go back to Hogwarts you see, with everything that has happened," he says slowly; I groan.

"Been reading my mind has she?"

I confided my fears to Hermione of course, but I doubt she of all people told Mrs. Weasley.

"It's obvious-besides Severus brought it up," Sirius says slowly. "We can work something out if you feel-"

"I can't stay here. I need to face them sooner or later. I have two more years of school. Besides, I'm Prefect and the O.W.L.'s are coming up," I say, convincing myself that I have to go back when I feel like snatching at Sirius's offer.

But then I stop myself-I'm not a Prefect anymore.

I turn to Sirius.

"Isn't it better to face your fears then ignore them? Somehow, I think that's something Dumbledore would say."

He nods.

"Well yes, but this is a rather sticky situation because-" He stops when he sees my face. "But if you're happy with your decision, then so am I; Dumbledore will watch out for you." Just as Hermione said.

I nod.

"I will be fine," I mutter, truly wanting to believe my own words.

Sirius stuffs his hands in his pocket, staring at the Ron's decorations on the wall of the Chudley Cannons; the obnoxious orange is almost blinding, but comforting at the same time.

"I know this is a long time away with everything that's happening, but you're always welcome to come back here for Christmas and summer. Truth be told, I don't know what's going to happen Draco. Molly doesn't think I should tell you this, but the probability of your parents being sent to Azkaban or killed is very high," he says gently, waiting for a reaction.

But it's as much as I have expected. I've seen what the Death Eaters do-there is always the risk of getting caught or dying. I've come to the reality of those possibilities.

And as Hermione said, sooner or later, we're all going to have to choose sides. Despite the problems choosing a side has brought, I don't regret it-it is truly the right one, contrary to my parents beliefs.

"I know," I mutter.

"But you can always come back here if you like," he says quietly; I find I can only nod.

Grimmauld Place, despite the way I came here, has felt like home, more than the manor has in fifteen years. I admit, I will miss Grimmald Place's dusty rooms where magic pops out at any second. I will miss Mrs. Weasley treating my like her son instead of the son of family's enemy. And I will miss Sirius and Tonks bickering over coffee in the morning. Every single aspect, I will miss.

"I just came in to say goodbye really," Sirius says suddenly; I frown.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow!"

"Yes, but I have something to do for the Order tonight-it's kind of like a twenty-four hour shift. So I won't be here in the morning to say goodbye," he says, standing up.

I stand up as well as he stares at me seriously, grasping me by the shoulders.

"You can write, but be careful what you put in those letters-the Ministry will be reading them now. If you need to write to me, address it to Snuffles. Your owl will know how to find me," he says; I nod.

"And remember to stick together-you're going to hear nasty rumors and things about Dumbledore when you get there, but just stick with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. And if you have any problems with your Slytherin buddies, tell Dumbledore," he says.

"I will," I mutter, trying to remember anything.

"Oh and one last thing, don't mention anything about the Order." I nod.

"Of course not Sirius," I mutter, finally looking up at him. "Thank you, for everything, really. It has been a great summer. The best of my life actually."

Sirius smiles at me sadly.

"It was a good summer. I'm sorry we couldn't meet before, and not under these circumstances," he apologizes; I shake my head.

"It was Mum's fault, not yours," I mutter.

A silence falls over us as the clock chimes eleven.

"I want all of you in bed now. You will have to get up early tomorrow if we want to make it to the station on time," Mrs. Weasley calls up the stairs; I hear everyone leaving the kitchen.

Sirius brings me into an embrace-it feels like the embrace that I have never felt from my father. But somehow, Sirius fills that void. He lets go of me.

"Write-I want to know about everything. Have a great term," he says gruffly, leaving before Ron and Harry enter. I feel like running after him, taking him up on his offer, but all I can do is stay rooted to the spot.

* * *

New students stare at the Hogwarts Express in wonder as owls hoot and parents yell their goodbyes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley force themselves to smile, we can all tell-perhaps this war is really going to start sooner than we think. They seem to be thinking along those same lines as Mr. Weasley holds Ginny in his arm.

"All of you write as soon as you get there," Mrs. Weasley says, trying to hold back her tears; Ron seems dumbfounded.

"Mum, it's fine. It's just another year at Hogwarts," Ron says softly; she smiles slightly.

"I know it is-I'm just a worried, over dramatic mother as usual Ronnie," she says, ruffling her hair.

In the background the train whistle blows.

I turn to Tonks; she brings me into an embrace.

"Have a good term," she mutters, turning to everyone else. "You lot as well. And make sure you write. It will be good to hear about your classes and Hogwarts."

"That will be a good change," Lupin says, holding out his hand for me to take.

I awkwardly take Lupin's hand, and the turn to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Students start packing into the train; steam surrounds the station.

"Thank you for everything," I mutter, taking Mr. Weasley's outstretched hand as well.

"It was a pleasure dear," she says, hugging me as well. "Make sure you write as well. If your parents say anything, we'll tell you, don't worry."

I nod, knowing they won't say anything.

"Now go all of you, before you miss the train," she says loudly; we all pile onto the train, waiting at the door. It starts to pick up speed, and like small children, we wave goodbye. Mrs. Weasley is crying openly now-I wonder if she feels like this is the last time we will all be together without the war truly affecting us?

Oddly enough, Ron seems genuinely affected by his mother's emotions.

"She'll be okay right?" Hermione nods in assurance.

I turn to look for Fred and George, but they're already gone. I comfort myself with the notion that they're probably making up new pranks, for once, a rather comforting notion.

Some people give Harry awkward stares, and others glare at him. But among the crowd of stares, there is also fear in the air. One group of girls, probably first years, walk by him quickly as though they are going to catch a disease. Harry completely ignores them.

"Let's get a compartment," Harry suggests; Ron shuffles his feet awkwardly.

"We have to go to the Prefects cabin mate. Trust me, that's the last place I want to be," he mutters; Harry nods, turning to me and Ginny.

"We'll just find a compartment then," he says.

"And we'll meet you as soon as we're done," Hermione says, being pushed along by the crowd of first years.

Harry stares after them longingly as another group of girls comes up to stare at him.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you it's not polite to stare," Harry snaps. The girls scurry away in fright, even though Harry hasn't even taken his wand out.

I truly wonder how we're all going to get through this year. Potter is deemed as a liar, attention-seeking boy to the Ministry, and I am the runaway son of a Death Eater, a traitor to Voldemort. And Ron and Hermione are Harry's best friends, putting them in the line of fire as well.

There's truly only one way to describe it-hell.

Ginny bites her lip nervously, staring at Harry, who is glaring at the floor.

"Come on," Ginny mutters, looking for an empty compartment.

As we walk through the hallway, Zabini grabs my arm. But Pansy gives me a sloppy kiss on the lips, much to the disapproval of Zabini who scowls. Slowly, I push Pansy off of me.

We had ended the year as we did our second-friends with benefits. Not exclusive. We were allowed to date whomever. With everything that has happened this summer, I completley forgot about Pansy. She will be the most mad at me, no doubt about it.

As I push her away, Pansy scowls at me.

Zabini glares at Harry and Ginny, as they stop awkwardly waiting for me.

"I'll meet up with you later," I say to Harry, turning back to Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle glare at their backs disappearing down the hallway.

"Good summer," I ask my friends, trying to sound casual.

"What the hell Draco!?" Zabini glares at me-I know that Zabini has never liked me, but now I truly see the hate in his eyes. We were friends merely because of who our fathers are and we are both Slytherins. But now I've chosen my side. And by choosing the side I have, I have betrayed Zabini and the Slytherins.

"We heard about what you did this summer," Goyle pipes up; I nod, forcing myself to look at all of them in the eyes.

"Yes. And?"

Zabini takes me roughly by the arm.

"How could you? This is our time to join the Dark Lord, and now you're running off with the enemies. And Potter and his friends! What are you doing Draco?"

I glare at Zabini, looking into those black, heartless eyes.

"I'm doing what is right. I'm choosing the right side Zabini," I snap.

Suddenly, Zabini takes out his wand, pointing it at my chest. I whip mine out as well, until Crabbe and Goyle back up Zabini.

People int the hallway stop to stare at us; even first years stick their faces against the glass to get a look at their first fight.

"This isn't worth it," I say quietly to Zabini. "You go your way, and let me go mine."

"He is going to see this as a dishonor," Zabini says softly, threateningly. "You're done for Malfoy-and that's why your parents never came after you. But wait, now they're deemed as traitors as well, aren't they?" I don't answer him, determined not to reveal the Order's part in their predicament. For once, they're not traitors. "Your family is a bunch of cowards Malfoy."

"Stop," Hermione yells, as the crowd disperses to let her and Ron through, the new Prefects.

Zabini whips around to look at the newcomers.

"No fighting on the train. You should know that Zabini," Ron says, shooting him a glare as well.

He doesn't say anything, knowing he is truly defeated with Ron and Hermione here as Prefects. I nearly sigh a breath of relief-at least someone has my back.

With one final glare, Zabini walks away, Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake.

Hermione touches me gently on the arm.

"Would you like to find Harry and Ginny," she asks as the crowd starts to disappear; I simply nod.

I follow after them as they make their way to the compartment all the way in the front of the train-most of the students stay towards the back of the train, save a select few.

Hermione opens the door to reveal Harry and Ginny along with Neville Longbottom, and a rather odd looking girl with radish earrings and long blonde hair; Neville's face becomes pale as soon as he sees me.

"Hello," I mumble to Neville-he just nods.

"That was quick," Harry remarks; Ron nods.

"There wasn't much to talk about," he mumbles. He turns to me indicating the weird looking girl. "Uh Draco I don't know if you two have ever met, but this is Luna Lovegood; she's a friend of Ginny's."

"Hello," she says brightly. "You have a lot of Nargles around your head!"

Ron rolls his eyes.

"Nargles," I ask-I notice she is reading the Quibbler, a rubbish magazine according to my father.

"Yes, some creatures," Hermione mutters angrily (no doubt she doesn't believe this Lovegood girl); she turns to Neville for a subject change. "Good summer Neville?" He nods.

"Nothing eventful," he mutters.

A silence falls over us.

"Excuse me. I'm going to go hunting for Nargles," Luna announces. She leaves without another word, and Ron stares at her as though she has gone crazy-personally, I agree with him.

"She's psycho!" Ginny hits his arm.

"No she's not. She's a little on the weird side but she's really nice," Ginny snaps.

"Creepy," Neville mutters.

"How were your friends Draco," Ginny asks as she scans the phony Daily Prophet-I look away from Harry's face on the front cover. Ron and Hermione exchange a glance, looking at me expectantly for an explanation as well.

"Oh, they were just upset with my actions this summer," I say simply, trying to shrug it off, but I can't. Zabini isn't one to let something like this slide-and neither are the rest of the Slytherins.

"Oh," is all Ginny says, seeing as there's nothing more to say.

It's nearly an hour, an hour of silence, before Luna Lovegood comes back, sporting some weird glasses.

Ron chokes on his Pumpkin Pasty from the ridiculous sight; I want to laugh as well, but decide to hold it in; Ginny glares at her brother.

And Luna sits down like nothing is wrong. The rest of the journey ends in silence, even on the carriages to the school.


	15. Umbridge, Gryffindors, and Slytherins

The Great Hall is as busy as usual, lit with excitement as people pile food onto their places. Zabini and my old friends bluntly keep a good distance away from me-only the scared first years sit by me because of my shiny new badge, the badge I want desperately to chuck into the fire.

I can feel Zabini's glares on me all throughout the feast.

We all quiet down for Dumbledore's announcement, which are the same as usual. I barely listen, merely twiddling my fork around my fingers-I wish more than anything that I can be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

He catches my attention when he announces the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, as Professor Dolores Jane Umbrige. I find myself craning a neck to look at her-she's a friend of Fudge's, as well as my father. And my father is under the impression that she is an avid supporter of Voldemort, even though she doesn't make it known to the Ministry.

But I don't doubt it for a second.

I laugh under my breath. She's probably the one behind the rumors in the Prophet, along with Fudge. And now she's hear to watch Dumbledore like a hawk-how ironic.

Everyone gives her a polite round of applause.

But then the nearly unspeakable happens-Umbridge says, "Hem-Hem."

She stands up, indicating that she will like to make a speech. No one, not even Professor McGonagall, has disrespected the headmaster in this manner. Dumbledore, always the one ready for situations like this, kindly steps aside for Umbridge, trying to reveal his angry and surprised expression at the rather bold woman.

She walks up to the front, smiling at all of us; but I glare back at her.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this..." She nods to Dumbledore "historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be...prohibited!"

I crane my neck to glance at Harry, but I can't see him among the crowd of Gryffindors.

She walks away with a small laugh, and everyone, starting with Dumbledore, gives her a nice round of applause. But most of the people meet her smile with a glare, along with me.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for that enlightening speech," Dumbledore says smiling, continuing with his announcements. I find my attention wavering again, and I desperately want to find Harry.

As soon as we're dismissed, I make my way to the doors, finding Harry standing awkwardly by himself-he was waiting for me as well.

"She works for Fudge and the Ministry," Harry says quietly, nodding back towards Umbridge. She's looking at us expectantly while smiling. I turn my back on her completely.

"I know," I mutter, pulling Harry out of the Great Hall. "Listen to me. She's a friend of my father's, and I think she supports Voldemort even though she's not a Death Eater. But Percy works for Fudge, which means Percy must know her. By now, she probably knows all about you. She probably knows that you, Ron, and Hermione are inseparable. And now she's going to be watching you," I say seriously, just as she comes out of the Great Hall, still watching us.

Harry nods, seeing her as well.

"I'm going to write to Sirius tonight. But do you have the last two periods off tomorrow night?" I nod. "Good, meet us in the library after dinner-there's something Hermione needs to tell you. I don't want her overhearing us," he says, referring to Umbridge.

With a nod, he makes his way to the Gryffindor common room, and me to the Slytherin common room. Even as I walk down the familiar halls of the school, I realize that this will indeed be a lonely year. Most of th Slytherins, a good crowd of us, are already keeping a wide berth from me. But I shrug it off, wanting nothing more than to hear what Hermione has to say.

When I enter the portal after muttering, "Serpent," Zabini and Crabbe are already waiting for me.

"Besties with Weasley and the Mudblood now," he asks mockingly; I push right past him, and past everyone, heading up to my dormitory.

I hear the laughing behind me. I desperately want to join in, but by now Zabini has already turned the whole entire house against me. The laughter is almost haunting.

Just before I open the door, a gorgeous girl with blonde hair runs right into me. Her eyes are a bright blue, her lips full and pink. When she smiles, she reveals shiny white teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she mutters, pushing past me. I'm so absorbed by her beauty, I don't even accept her apology. But she seems in a hurry anyways as she takes the steps two at a time.

Some girls behind me giggle, and I blush for good riddance.

I glance at the door. It's the girls dormitory. I blush even more as I stare at everyone else staring at me from the stone steps.

Before I can be laughed at more, I bound upstairs to the boys dormitory. I don't even take off my clothes before I throw myself on the bed, keeping my wand in my pocket.

* * *

I wake up at five in the morning, according to my watch. I can hear my roommates breathing quielty, rhythmically. Turning on my side, I shut my eyes allowing sleep to come. But it won't. I find that it's hard for me to even keep my eyes closed.

Dressing quietly and grabbing my bag, I exit the dormitory, into the common room.

The fire is still lit, but only faintly. Already, the common room is becoming a mess, pillows and blankets thrown about the couches. Parchment and ink bottles sit on the tables before the waterfall of green. I know it should feel like home, but as I sit here staring at the empty room, it doesn't as all.

Sighing, I make my way to the Owerly, intent on writing to someone, maybe Sirius to get my mind off of things.

The halls absolutely silent, call me like a lullaby. Hearing my own footsteps pad across the stone floors without anyone behind me or glaring at me is truly a wonderful feeling. The silence of the stone walls has been the best thing I have heard yet.

That is until Professor McGongall finds me.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

I turn around to see her poking her head out of her classroom, in her robes and ready to teach for th day.

I walk carefully towards her.

Unfortunately, my relationship with Profesor McGonagall has been rather bad over the years, because the former rivalry between me, Harry. She is probably the one who has seen most of our problems, making me an immediate target of her dislike.

The only time I thought she actually liked me was when Moody, or Barty Crouch Jr. turned me into a ferret and she stopped him, which was only last year.

Even over the summer, she merely said hello and goodbye while she was at Grimmauld Place for Order business.

"Professor," I say politely; she gazes at me thoughtfully, with distrust and hardness in her gaze.

"It's five in the morning Mr. Malfoy! Why on Earth are you wandering about the halls?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," I mutter. "And I promised Sirius that I would write to him about how things are going so far-I thought I'd get a head start on that before classes begin Professor."

Her gaze softens slightly.

"I see Mr. Malfoy, but I thought Sirius would have told you-all mail is being opened and watched," she says seriously; I nod.

"He told me how to contact him in a letter without raising suspicion. And I'm not going to mention anything that happened over the summer," I say.

"Of course," she says, flicking her wand. A piece of parchment and a letter appears before her. "Since you are going to the Owerly, could you kindly give this to my owl-she will come to you, don't worry. And here is your schedule."

"Right. Thank you Professor," I mutter, going on my way.

True to Mcgonagall's word, her owl swoops down and takes the letter from my hand, disappearing into the setting sun.

I start my letter, but I don't know what to say. I fiddle with my quill for a few moments.

I write:

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I know it's rather early to be writing, but I couldn't sleep at all-I thought you would want to hear from me as soon as possible._

_Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Umbridge. You probably know her, because she works for the Ministry-I've seen her name a couple of times in the Prophet._

_Many of the Slytherins are giving me a cold shoulder. But I expected it._

_I'm not going to lie, it's rather disheartening. But I have friends from other houses who I can meet in the library or something. And I should be concentrating on my schoolwork, since it's O.W.L's year anyway-there's not going to be a lot of time to hang out with friends._

_This year, I have more breaks than I know what to do with, which is odd._

_I don't think I'm going to try out for Quidditch this year-it's sort of lost my interest of late. But I haven't decided yet. My friends think I should. What do you think?_

_I hope you are doing well._

_Draco_

As I stare at the letter, I realize that I'm merely writing random things of no importance. Now that the parchment is before me, I find that nothing is coming to my mind. I'm drawing a blank.

But I hook the letter to my eagle's leg anyways, just wanting to hear from somebody.

I hear someone coming up the Owerly stares as I watch my eagle disappear into the setting sun just like Professor McGonagall's owl.

The Owerly door opens to reveal Harry; he gives a sigh of relief when he sees me.

"Hey. A bit early to be up, don't you think," he asks, whistling for his owl, Hedwig, to fly to him. She does ruffling her feathers and nipping Harry affectionately.

"Couldn't sleep," I mutter.

"Me neither. Who were you writing to?"

"Oh Sirius," I admit; Harry nods.

"Me too. I just told him about Umbridge and the Gryffindors."

"Same. But what happened with the Gryffindors?" Harry's eyes become sad and hurt.

"Oh well, barely anyone believes that the Prophet is a bunch of bullshit. Seamus seems to think that I am in fact a lying, attention-seeking boy. And I've known him for five years-we've always gotten along pretty well. I just don't know why he doesn't believe me."

To me it seems that no one is believing the famous Harry Potter these days.


	16. Tonks and Umbridge Square Off

find Harry, Ron, and Hermione holed up in a corner among books and parchment, the candle illuminating the darkness due to the storm. Already, Hermione is scribbling furiously and Harry with an angry expression.

Many of the students give a wide distance away from the table, but I doubt it bothers the three friends-it sure as hell doesn't bother me. I'm done with the Slytherins glaring at me everywhere I go, even when I'm just sitting in classes and taking notes.

Hermione waves me over when she sees me.

"Hey," I mutter, sliding into the seat next to Ron, who is picking at a muffin-something normal at least.

"Hello," Hermione mutters, no doubt preoccupied; I turn to Harry, looking extremely tired but angry at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Harry glares at his fingernails, barely meeting my gaze.

"Everyone is talking these days-most of the Gryffindors of our year think Harry is a liar, oddly enough, considering they've known him forever. Seamus and Lavender are the leaders of this new development," Ron explains, shrugging.

This doesn't surprise me at all-the Prophet is becoming more insistent and forceful in their attacks against Harry and Dumbledore. Even yesterday it was announced Dumbledore will have to appear before the Wizengamot, for a vote on the revocation of his Order of Merlin First Class. The only difference between Harry and Dumbledore is that Harry is a minor, almost to easy to be made into a liar because he's a teenager.

"But what about you," Ron asks, changing the subject rather quickly.

I glance behind me at Zabini-he's watching us very closely.

Even down the aisle, Umbridge is already looking at the books among the library shelves. She has an ear cocked towards us, trying to listen, but she's too far away to actually hear us.

"My house hates me, no thanks to Zabini. His parents, well most of the parents of the Slytherins, are Death Eaers, so they know about my parents. Voldemort has labeled them as traitors, because he doesn't know that they were coming to him while they were waiting for me. And now he doesn't know they're with the Order. He's under the impression they fled," I say quietly. "Snape won't tell Voldemort that they're there either."

"Did you tell Sirius or Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure the Order has thought of this," Hermione says gently. I hope her words are actually true, because soon even the Ministry will be noticing that my parents are missing. Not to mention the mansion.

We stop for a moment as Umbridge passes our table, and out of the library.

"Dad mentioned something about having your Father write a letter saying he and your mother are taking an extended trip to Italy, under their supervision of course, so no secret messages are written," Ron says.

I raise my eyebrows.

"You really think he will fall for that?"

"Doesn't your family go for a lot of vacations?"

"Well yes, I suppose. But what about the manor-it's practically burned down to the ground!"

Ron shakes his head.

"Don't worry, the Order has it covered-they repaired it with magic. It seems your parents didn't find Fireyhnde necessary," he says thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm surprised Sirius hasn't told you yet. Oh well, he's probably going to write a letter.

"I see," I say quietly. I wonder if the Order had told my parents their grand plan for explaining their disappearance? That won't go over to well with my father. I can just imagine him now, screaming in Sirius's face, threatening and cursing on the top of his lungs. Now that's a sight to behold.

Hermione slams her book down on the table, nearly knocking over the flame.

"We have another problem-our research," Hermione says, finally abandoning her parchment. "There has to be an explanation of how or why Harry survived that night. And that will help us kill him in the end." I nod. But there's only one problem-the books will be in the Restricted Section.

And no one, not even Dumbledore I believe, knows how Harry survived that night. We're researching a complete mystery, which can only tell so much. So much for the research then.

"It's going to be in the Restricted Section. That's Dark Magic Hermion, no denying it," I say; Hermione nods.

And I can only think of two people who will possibly, with a slight chance, sign the slip-McGongall or Dumbledore. That is a very slim chance indeed.

"Dean," Ron says excitedly, lowering his voice. "He's great at forging signatures!"

"Dumbledore will be able to see its a forgery," I say shaking my head.

We sit in silence for a few moments, until Hermione decides upon a course of action.

"Here-these are books I could find about death. Maybe there's something in here. Meanwhile, I'm going to think of a way to get into the Restricted Section." Harry opens his mouth, but Hermione stops him, holding up her hand. "We remember last time you came into the Restricted Section Harry. And with Umbridge sneaking around, I doubt that's a good idea."

"Speaking of Umbridge," I say absentmindedly leafing through a book, "what did she make you do for your detention Harry?"

The shouting match was a rather emotional one, one that was hard to witness. I wanted to stand alongside Harry and say something, say anything, but my courage, or my pride, wouldn't let me. I sat in my seat like a dummy.

He merely shrugs.

"Just lines about not lying."

"That's not too bad," Ron says, not even reading the book Hermione has handed him; Hermione bites her lip worriedly, as though expecting Harry to confide in us more. But he leafs through the books, following her directions.

I leaf through mine as well.

We stay until the library closes, and we haven't found anything. Not one damn thing. It's as if Harry's survival will always be just this-a mystery. The books definitely claim it as a mystery. And for once in my life, I'm taking the words of the book over the reasoning of Hermione.

Hermione is adamant that we're going to somehow, get into the Restricted Section-either with or without a signed form. But I see our chances are very, very slim.

"Just give me until Monday," she says, as we make our way to our separate common rooms. "By then, I will have a plan."

"No chance in hell," Ron mutters behind her back. "We mind as well just admit defeat now."

The torches are already starting to lose their flames as the storm ceaselessly attacks the castle walls.

* * *

A surprise indeed comes when we walk down the steep hills of the Hogwarts grounds to the forest edge for Care of Magical Creatures. Completely ignoring the Slytherins, I walk down alongside Hermione-Harry and Ron are late. The Slytherins send me glares, but at this point, I'm almost immune to them. I swear, Zabini and Crabbe are watching me more closely than ever.

Hermione strides quickly down the path, intent upon seeing Hagrid. I wish I could say the same.

Harry and Ron sprint down next to us, panting for breath.

"Let's see Hagrid," Ron mutters, walking quicker than Hermione with his long legs.

"Where were you," Hermione hisses in Harry's ear.

"We went to see Professor Snape," he says shrugging.

"For what?!"

"You said by Monday we're getting into the Restriction Section-have you thought of a way to get in there?" A glare is her answer. "Didn't think so. You see we got Snape's signature."

"How," she hisses.

"Well we have to serve a detention, but it worked," he mutters, matching pace with Ron who seems intent upon seeing Hagrid. "He signed a detention slip and we can copy it right onto the Restricted Section slip."

I nearly sigh a breath of relief at the thought have not having to sneak into the Restricted Section.

"Boys," Hermione mutters, as we step into the familiar clearing with the smell of pine and oak of the forest; the branches dance in the cool breeze.

But when we enter the clearing, and put down our bags, Hagrid is nowhere in sight.

Instead, there is a slim figure, turning around to reveal none other than Nymphadora Tonks. She has changed her hair to a bright blue for the occasion, matching her plain black robes and combat boots; she winks at the four of us.

Ron opens his mouth, but Hermione hits him on the arm, forcing him to be quiet.

"Who the hell is she," Dean Thomas mutters to Harry; Harry shrugs, sending a glare to Seamus standing next to his tall best friend.

"Dunno."

Tonks glances around at all of the students, as though assessing us. But then again, she is an Auror, and I believe entitled to that.

"Good afternoon. I'm your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher. You can just call me Tonks-don't worry about that Professor stuff. It makes me feel old you see," she says brightly; the Slytherins snigger, but I ignore them completely.

"Where's Hagrid, Tonks," Zabini asks rudely.

"Professor Hagrid is sick. I'm a friend of Professor Dumbledore's, and he asked me to cover, and I accepted. Any other questions," she asks.

"Yes, how exactly did you get this job? Are you a licensed teacher?"

Ron glares at him.

"Here's a brilliant idea, why don't you just shut up and let her teach," he says angrily; Tonks smiles slightly as Zabini glares at Ron, waiting for an answer.

"There is no license to be a teacher. I'm an Auror," she says, allowing many oohs and gasps from the crowd, mainly form the Gryffindors. Zabini doesn't appear impressed. "But when I was here at Hogwarts, which mind you was only about ten years ago, I was an N.E.W.T student, including in this class. So let's just say that I have some background knowledge. I'm not completely clueless."

It's still not good enough for Zabini.

"And you took this job why? Don't you have Death Eaters to be chasing?"

Tonks smiles at him, but it's her mischievous smile.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron mutters next to me-Zabini is going to get it.

If there's one thing I learned from spending a summer with Tonks, it's don't get her mad.

"This is going to be great," Harry says, as I hear him laugh for the first time.

"Is your last name Zabini," she asks, walking a little bit closer to him.

"Yes."

"I thought so. Is your uncle's name Edgar Zabini?"

"Yes." Her grin becomes broader.

"I arrested him a few months ago, on charges of conspiring with Death Eaters and inside trading. He doesn't like me much, but I'm sure we can both agree on why. However, I agree with Weasley here-why don't you shut up and let me teach? Trust me, I'm not a person you want to cross," she says sweetly. Zabini's face becomes red, but he backs down, not answering. "Lovely. I'm glad we got that one out of the way."

And then disaster strikes, coming in the color of pink.

"Hem, hem."

Tonks whirls around to find Umbridge smiling at her with her toad-like smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks. What a pleasure," she says, obviously recognizing Tonks; Tonks quickly recovers, smiling back at her politely.

"Madam Umbridge, I heard about your current job change. I trust it's going well?"

"Oh lovely, the Minister is pleased," she says stepping forward. "I must admit, I thought Professor Hagrid is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher-you see I'm here to observe all the teachers."

"He is, but I'm covering for him. He's away on personal time, and that's all Professor Dumbledore would tell me," Tonks says, leaning against the rock. "I guess I'm the one you're going to be observing today."

"I see," she mutters, scribbling furiously on her little clipboard. "But why are you here Ms. Tonks? Surely you are needed in your department?"

Tonks shrugs.

"I would love to be back, but surely you heard of my injury?"

"Yes, unfortunate. A near death experience-your family must have been devastated," she says quietly; all the students turn to stare at with wide eyes; I can feel myself go red for some reason.

"Yes, and I can't do anything to strenuous, as the Healers put it. I saw this advertisement in the Daily Prophet, so I thought instead of sitting at home, this would be less strenuous," she explains; Umbridge nods to herself.

"Do you have teaching experience?"

Behind me, Zabini is laughing into his hand because instead of him asking the questions, now it's Umbridge.

"No, but I was a N.E.W.T student in this class-if I can manage to hunt down Dark wizards, I'm almost positive I can manage to teach a subject I'm rather good at," she says.

"Of course. Carry on please. Just ignore me," Umbridge says sweetly, situating herself under the shade a good distance away.

"Sorry, any other questions before we continue?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Great, let's get started then. According to Professor Hagrid's plan, we're going to be learning about unicorns today."

She points towards the back of the clearing, where three unicorns indeed are waiting shyly; Lavender and Parvati give little squeals behind me a the sight of the magnificent creatures.

"Granger isn't it," Tonks asks Hermione; she seems perturbed for a minute but goes along with the charade.

"Yes."

"Can you hep me for a few moments," she asks. Hermione goes eagerly, like her normal self, but even I know she just wants to see Tonks.

"Why is Tonks here," Ron hisses.

"I think the real question is where is Hagrid," Harry points out, somewhat bummed that his friend is missing. I'm wondering along the same lines. Harry mentioned something about Hagrid's assignment with the Order this summer. But the question is if Hagrid is injured or not?

"He's fine mate. This is Hagrid we're talking about. It's going to take a lot more than a mission for Dumbledore to take him down," Ron says quietly, convincing himself more than he is convincing Harry and me.

"And the other question is why is Professor Umbridge observing all of the teachers," I ask under my breath; Zabini is leaning towards us, trying to listen to our conversation.

None of us have an answer to that one.

Tonks slowly brings them towards us with the help of Hermione.

"Now unicorns aren't very fond of males-so I suggest you stand back gentlemen," Tonks says loudly. "Ladies, if you could come over here please." Lavender and Parvati are among the first ones to pet the creatures; Ron takes this time to unloosen his tie and lie back against the rock.

For once, I wish it isn't the last period of the day-I'd rather not go back to the common room.

Ron sits up suddenly, a cross between anger and excitement on his face.

"This is brilliant!"

"What," I ask quietly, checking behind my shoulder for Zabini who is to immeresed in ordering around Crabbe and Goyle.

"Tonks will sign the form!" Harry smiles, as do I, but then his smile falls. "She'll sign it for us-I mean when we were there over the summer she wantd us to know about the Order!"

"Shh," Harry warns. "Yes, that is all good, but now we have to serve detention for Snape."

Ron's face falls as well.

"Oh," he murmurs. "Well we will have his signature for a back up, just in case Tonks won't give us hers!"

"Wait until Hermione hears this one," I mutter under my breath; Ron chuckles quietly.

Ron takes the time to read the Daily Prophet, absentmindedly leafing through the papers. Harry's face is on the second page, but he pointedly ignores that page. Harry glares at it, but says nothing. But we all know he will be reading that later tonight. No doubt even Umbridge will be reading it tonight.

"Here's the answer to your question Draco," Ron says suddenly, handing me the Prophet.

It reads:

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic new Hogwarts High Indquisitor!_

_Late yesterday evening, Madam Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Miniser for Magic, reported that standards at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry are seriously falling ranging from the classrooms to the hallways. To the Minister she reported that she is scared that a quality education is no longer being given at Hogwarts._

"_I reported my worries to the Minister, who agreed with me right away," says Madam Umbridge. _

"_As High Inquisitor, Madam Umbridge will know have the power to observe and take notes upon every teacher. And if that teacher fails to meet the requirements, I myself will read Madam Umbridge's observations, and if necessary fire staff members of Hogwarts," Fudge, the Minister for Magic says._

_Both Madam Umbrige and the Minister for Magic are determined to fix the falling standards of Hogwarts, making it once more a school of glory and great academics. _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Albus Dumbledore was unavailable for comment._

I can't help but stare at Professor Umbridge who is still scribbling on her clipboard.

"Hermione was right. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Ron mutters under his breath as the girls still pet the unicorns.

Then Tonks walks towards us group of boys, and I hand the depressing Daily Prophet to Ron.

"Now if you could all turn to page 347 in your books that would be great. Ladies, can you join us please. Now gentleman, please do not go near the unicorns-we don't need any accidents here," she says over the excited chatter of the girls.

Lavender and Parvati engage Tonks in an interesting conversation. Hermione comes back to us smiling easily like there's no war going on a tall. For once, I feel like smiling too.

"Unicorns can't do anything," Zabini says loudly. The next event is complete dejavu. He comes close to the unicorn in the corner, and the animal lifts himself on to feet. With a snarl, the unicorn comes down on his feet again, but smacks Zabini in the head on the process.

Almost immediatley, Zabini falls to the ground, not moving.

The unicorn backs off slowly, obviously pleased with its work in injuring Zabini.

Some of the girls next to me, Slytehrins, start screaming madly. I glance back at Umbridge who is in quite a state of shock if I say so myself. She isn't moving at all. But then I remember that Umbridge is horrified of animals and half-humans; my father told me that much.

Tonks, however, springs into action. Amongst the screaming, she falls to the ground next to him. She checks his pulse almost immediately. Even from my view, I can tell that Zabini isn't even bleeding.

Tonks stands up, smiling slightly.

"It's all right. He's just knocked out cold," she announces to class. Thankfully, the Slytherin girls stop screaming in my ear. "And that's why boys never approach unicorns."

She turns to Harry.

"Potter, open the gate for me please so I can carry Zabini up," she says worriedly, hoisting Zabini into this arms. She's rather strong for a small girl, but picks him up easily carrying him across the gate as Harry holds it open.

"Class dismissed for the evening. An essay on unicorns please," she calls over her shoulder, disappearing with an injured Zabini in her arms.

It reminds me exactly like my third year, when I was stupid and vain and got slashed by Buckbeak.

The class is in utter surprise-but most of the Gryffindors are angry at the sudden turn of events.

In a short time, Tonks has managed to get the Gryffindors on her side (including me). And now, with Umbridge present oddly enough, Zabini has ruined it. But even Umbridge can't complain-Tonks warned us multiple times not to go towards the unicorns.

Umbridge walks out of the gate, hurrying after the disappearing silhouette of Tonks.

"We should go back up," Hermione says nervously-I can tell she is thinking of last time (because of me), when Buckbeak was sentenced to die.

"It's not going to happen. The whole entire class will stand witness. She said two times to us not to go near the unicorns," Ron says confidently.

"Where do you think Tonks is staying," Harry asks, nodding towards the empty cabin.

"Probably in the castle," I mutter.

The class collects their book bags moodily, not saying much.

"She's a great teacher. Too bad she's not staying," Lavender mutters; Harry glares at her, but doesn't say anything. There's no denying that Hagrid is a good teacher, because he's not, simple as that. But it has something to do with Harry, Ron, and Hermione's loyalty towards Hagrid.

Harry angrily stuffs his books into his bag.

"Where's your teacher," says the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore from behind us. Professor McGonagall stands next to him with the Daily Prophet in her hand.

I sling the heavy bag over my shoulder.

"An accident Professor. Professor Tonks told Zabini not to go towards the unicorns because they don't like men, but he didn't listen. The unicorn knocked him out cold and Professor Tonks brought him up a few minutes ago. She dismissed the class sir," Ron says, the only one who will speak.

"I see." A dead silence follows. "I suggest you all go up for dinner while I check on Mr. Zabini. Minerva," he says nodding to Professor McGonagall, who is already shooing the students back towards the castle.

Our headmaster leaves with a nod, walking quickly up the pathway.

"He's pissed," Ron mutters under his breath as our fellow students walk past us, including Lavender and Parvati who are in a particularly foul mood.

Dumbledore doesn't so much as glance at Harry, who takes off after him.

We follow Harry as Hermione pulls us up the path.

"Professor," he calls, pushing past students before him. But Dumbledore doesn't seem to hear him, or is just ignoring him, and continues walking up. By the time Harry pushes past the students, Dumbledore is already gone; Harry pants.

Where in the bloody hell did he go?

But Ron stops me and Hermione with his arm.

"Why is Professor Dumbledore ignoring Harry?"

"He's not Ron, he's-"

"Yes, he is," Ron snaps. "Harry said Dumbledore barely spoke to him at all this summer, and wouldn't even look at him at the hearing when he came to Harry's defense. I think he's ignoring him."

I look for Harry, but he's already walking through the castle doors, alone. Ron hurries after him, leaving me and Hermione as Lavender stalks past us with her head helf high.

"Let's go," Hermione mumbles.


	17. Loyalties Tested

We walk into the Great Hall, booming voices meeting our ears.

I glance up at the table. Everything is normal, except for Tonks who has arrived for dinner. She's in a hushed conversation with my uncle and Professor McGonagall while Professor Dumbledore is sadly missing from the scene. Umbridge continues to shoot Tonks glares.

How much does Umbridge know of Tonks?

Then it hits me.

I grab Ron by the arm, pulling him towards the nearest table. Harry and Hermione obediently follow.

"What?"

"Don't you realize what's happening?"

"Yes we know Umbridge is trying to take over the school," Harry says as Ginny walks up to us with Fred and George trailing behind her.

"Yes, but that's not all. Remember how Tonks said my father knew she was in the Order before she went with Sirius to the Leaky Cauldron?" Everyone nods. "Umbridge knows that Tonks is in the Order-she has to know. My father has probably told her by now. That's why she wasn't surprised when Tonks was appointed teacher in Hagrid's place. She's expecting Dumbledore to surround herself with friends!"

Realization dawns on everyone's face.

"They need to be careful. Professor Snape and McGonagall as well. She will be watching," Hermione says quietly, opening up her book again.

Fred and George gaze at us sadly.

"Have you been to Umbridge's class yet," Fred asks. We all nod. "Right idiot she is."

Quickly, Harry tells them about his story. First, there's looks of pity, and then they glare up at Professor Umbridge simultaneously. Fred says, "Don't worry about it Harry. One day, we'll prove them wrong and they will be begging for our forgiveness."

"I can't believe we aren't allowed to use magic! How are we supposed to learn how to defend ourselves," Hermione asks indignantly, slamming the book down right away.

I couldn't believe it when I first heard it. I felt as if all my freedom was being taken away. A war is surely coming and the first thing we need to do is learn how to protect ourselves. And without a teacher, I don't know where to start.

I wish Lupin were here.

A silence falls over us once again. I turn towards the table. Tonks, McGonagall, and Snape are staring at our group as though expecting us to leak out the secrets of the Order for the whole entire Great Hall to hear.

I hurriedly turn back towards my dinner, not feeling hungry at all.

"Staring at us are they," Ron asks casually, not even looking up at the staff table at all.

"Yeah," I mutter. "It's as if they don't trust us at all."

"I don't think it's a matter of trust. I think it's a matter of who we're being watched by. Our mail is being read. Umbridge is here to watch us all," Ginny says calmly.

"Yeah and Dumbledore is nowhere to be found," Harry snaps. "Where the hell is he anyways? I need his damn help but he won't even look at me. It's as if he's expecting Voldemort to be staring out through my eyes."

So that's it then, what Harry has been itching all this time to say. He thinks Dumbledore is scared that Voldemort is controlling him.

"He's not Harry, he's just-"

"Don't say he's busy and not avoiding me Hermione. Just don't say it because we all know he's avoiding me," Harry snaps.

Standing up abruptly, he pushes his dinner away from him, causing some people to stare. He pushes right past Hermione, and then past Finnigan.

"He's just stressed," Ron says quietly.

I glance at the table. The staff is staring at Harry's retreating back.

Then I remember something my father said.

"_Potter will never be able to turn away. He's the key to everything," he said._

I nearly knock over my cup.

They do know what the weapon is. It's Harry. It has been Harry all along.

"Draco, are you okay," Hermione asks, staring at me with the concerned looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, excuse me," I mutter, taking off after Harry. By the time, I reach the Entrance Hall, he's already walking up the steps, back to the dormitory.

"Harry!"

He turns around in a flash, anger in his eyes.

"Hey, can I tell you something without sound like a complete asshole," I ask, scared of Harry's reaction.

"What's going on," he asks, already cautious. But he does have a right.

"Look I'm just going to outright say it okay?" He nods silently. I glance around us, but no one is here. Everyone is still in the dining hall.

"You're the weapon. You always have been. I remember what my father told me and-" Harry cuts me off midstream.

His face is pale, because maybe he realizes what has been in front of this whole entire time, or maybe he's just scared. I would be. But the anger continues to flash in his eyes, a mix of emotions never meant to end well.

"What else has your father told you? Have you told the Order any of this? I don't know if you realize this but we are in the middle of a war Draco. Everything we know matters now. Everything!" I hear shuffling behind me to reveal the remaining Weasleys and Hermione.

Ron stares at me with wide eyes. He opens his mouth just as McGonagall, Tonks and Snape walk out. And then comes Professor Umbridge.

"Is there a problem," she asks, her voice unnaturally high.

Harry continues to glare at me.

"No Professor. There's no problem at all. Professor McGonagall, do you know where Professor Dumbledore is? I need to speak to him," Harry says, breaking the tension.

I swear McGongall's mouth becomes so thin that it is going to break. The glare she is giving Harry is evident, but he stares back at her fiercely.

"Yes, he should be in his office. And if it's really an emergency, I can escort you up there myself when dinner is done," she says coldly.

"No need Professor McGonagall, I can take Mr. Potter up. I need to see our headmaster about something anyways," Tonks pipes in, much to the annoyance of Snape.

"Well I can come as well then," Umbridge says brightly. "I need to see the Headmaster about Mr. Zabini."

Tonks forces herself to smile to Umbridge, whom is obviously planning something.

Another silence until Fred and George come up with another brilliant plan of theirs.

"Uh George and I need to see Professor Dumbledoe about something as well. About our O. Professor McGongall," Fred pipes in. Hermione's face becomes completely red as she sees what is happening-Umbridge is trying to listen to conversations between Dumbledore and his friends.

My uncle cocks his head to the side, glaring directly at Fred, who's not flinching one bit.

Ron nods slightly, only a nod that I can catch because Professor Umbridge is staring at Fred.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore too," I say suddenly. Hermione turns her glare towards me. "About the Prefect thing."

I force myself not to look at Snape, who I know is probably glaring at me right now.

"I will go-we can just start a line," Professor McGonagall says glaring slightly.

Tonks glances at all of us, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to stare at the floor and my uncle glaring.

"Well I'm sure he will have time for all of us then. Lets go you lot," Tonks says confidently, the confidence I wish I could have. She starts walking down the hallway, towards Dumbledore's office.

I force myself to follow after her, everyone else trailing silently along as well.

* * *

_Ron's POV..._

I can't deny it. Right now, I'm utterly confused. But that doesn't stop Professor Snape from rounding on us of all people. Damn I just followed Harry and Draco out of the hallway, nothing more than curious, and we're blamed for having some part in this mad, spontaneous scheme with Umbridge.

And Fred and George threw themselves in as well, the stupid idiots. When Mum hears of this, she's going to yell at me and Ginny for not stopping them, even with Umbridge right there.

"What in the hell are all of you planning," Snape snaps as soon as they disappear out of earshot.

"Uh, we don't know," I say truthfully.

"You don't know?!" Students start out of the Great Hall, dinner apparently over. I didn't even get to finish my ham.

Snape glares at us, grabbing me none too gently by the shoulder.

"You are all coming to my office. Now."

He lets go of me, walking quickly down the hallway. Hermione and Ginny are having problems keeping up, but I have no problem at all. I'm taller than the slimy git after all.

By the time we're in Snape's office, he has had some time to fume.

He points to the chairs in front of his desk and we all sit down. I swear Hermione looks like she is going to puke all over Snape's desk. It would be funny, if we weren't in this situation.

"Now I understand that you have been living at the headquarters and what Black told you that night. But that doesn't give you the right to butt into Order business. I'm starting to sound like your mother Weasley," he says, mainly looking at me.

I'm tempted to ask him which Weasley, but I stop myself.

"Professor we-"

"I don't know if you realize this, but Umbridge is here to discredit Dumbledore and take over this school. You heard her speech at the feast-you should have been able to understand at least Granger," he says, now turning his attention to Hermione.

"Whatever you are up to, all of you including Potter and Draco and your brothers Weasley stop now! This is a war!"

I'm officially ticked off. Everyone is treating us like a child.

"Professor," I say loudly, finally getting is attention. "We know this is a fucking war. We get it okay. We know that Umbridge is trying to take over the school. We know what the hell is going on. I don't know what happened back there, and neither do Hermione and Ginny. But I do know one thing. If everyone continues to keep Harry in the dark, he's going to blow up."

I've known Harry forever. Sooner or later, he's going to turn on everyone, ready to find out the answers by himself if no one else will help him. And I will be standing right alongside him. No one is keeping me in the dark."

"You're not the only ones who are fighting this war, because I don't know if you realize this Professor, soon we're all going to be of age. And I'm fighting in this war so we deserve to know what is happening after everything we've be through with Harrry," I say confidently.

"We're not planning anything. And we're mature enough to keep the Orders secrets."

Hermione stares at me as though I have just said a stream of disgusting swear words, but Ginny is silently laughing into her hand, not even noticed by Snape who is staring at me as though a bomb has just hit Hogwarts itself.

Then I feel myself go red, my former drive forgotten.

"We're not kids anymore," I say quietly, a lame ending to a rather epic speech if I say so myself.

Another silence.

"So since we don't know what they're planning, can we leave," I ask, remembering the stupid Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. And according to Hermione's study schedule, I'm supposed to be studying tonight, but it's not going to happen now.

"That speech was truly enlightening Weasley," Snape says. But I can't even tell if he's being sarcastic or seroius.

"Thanks I guess," I mutter, more confused than ever before.

"Detention Wednesday evening," he says, starting to shoo us out of the office.

"What," I say indecorously. "I'm already serving a detention with you tomorrow night!"

"I know that. One more word and we can add another detention. Granger, Weasley, you can join Ronald in detention tomorrow. Now get out of my office. If you continue to meddle in our affairs Weasley I'm afraid I will have to tell your mother. I daresay she would agree with me," he snaps.

With those final words, he slams the door in our faces.

* * *

Umbridge tries to go in with us, but Tonks and McGonagall aren't letting her listen to us so easily.

"I think they should have their privacy," McGonagall says.

"Yes, so why don't you and Nymphadora go first," Umbridge suggest sweetly. Tonks opens her mouth to say something, but McGongall quickly grabs her arm.

"Yes, I think we will," she says just as sweetly, nearly dragging Tonks inside Dumbledore's office with her.

I curse myself for getting myself into this stupid situation. The awkward silence is almost deafening as Harry glares at the opposite wall, determined to see our headmaster. I can tell Fred and George are mentally planning something. I, however, just feel like a complete ass. A complete ass for making Harry look like the bad guy. A complete ass for bringing myself into this situation. A complete ass all the way around.

But I can't say any of this, especially in front of Umbrdige.

It seems like years until McGonagall and Tonks comes out. They both appear not so happy.

"He's ready for you Dolores," McGongagall. With a smirk, she sweeps into the office.

McGongagal turns to us.

"What are the four of you doing?!"

"I just want to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Harry says.

"So do I," I add quickly; Fred and George nod.

"If you're doing something stupid, you had better stop now." With that she sweeps downstairs, muttering something about idiots.

Tonks shuffles her feet awkwardly.

"I know you're all worried with how this war is going, especially with Umbridge here. But I want you to know that we have everything under control. And I know you want to help. But you're still teenagers. Just go and be teenagers," she says.

I force myself to nod. We still are teenagers, and yet I feel as if I'm fifty years old.

With one more nod, she leaves us to ponder her bold words.

Without further ado, Fred and George pull out their Extendable Ears.

"Time to figure out what Umbridge needs," Fred mutters, handing us each a ear. I can't help myself. I take the earbud, listening to every single word.

"Nymphadora Tonks does not meet the requirements for a Care of Magical Creatures teacher Dumbledore. The Minister would not approve of this-you and I both know it well," she says.

"Her credentials are excellent. I remember her here when I was headmaster. A bright student and a smart woman. A N.E.W.T. student. I regret to inform you that I could not find anyone else. And since Nymphadora is currently out of her job due to an injury, she will be a perfect replacement. Now if it is about what happened today during her lesson, never in the past have we had problems with the boys going near the unicorns. I don't know if Mr. Zabini was trying to prove something, but I know for a fact, and from many witnesses, that she told the boys not to go near the unicorns," Dumbledore says gravely. "You were there, were you not?"

"Yes, I was and you are correct." A silence. "I see now we won't come to an agreement. Just remember that the Minister does have the power to fire teachers Professor."

"Yes, yes he does," he mutters.

"And as such, I have a question for you, a question the Minister has asked me to ask you," she says.

"Yes?"

"Where is Sirius Black?" I feel Harry stiffen next to me. How does she know that Dumbledore knows where Sirius is? Or is it just a lucky guess?

"I don't know. I understand Cornelius is upset with me, but now he's under the impression that I'm hiding criminals. This is absurd Madam Umbridge," he says.

I hear a pop against my ear.

And then the connection shuts off, just like that. We lose everything.

"Damn it," Fred whispers fiercely, stuffing the invention back in his pocket. George turns to me, calculating.

"There's no way your Dad could have betrayed Sirius from Grimmauld Place is there," he asks.

"No, the Order is watching them too closely," Harry says, finally speaking.

A silence falls over us. Is it possible that my father has found a way to betray the Order?

And then Umbridge comes out. Her smile is mischievous, as though she has just won something. It gives me a sick feeling in my stomach, because she probably has won something.

Dumbledore stands at the door smiling at the four of us.

"Goodnight Headmaster," Umbridge calls over her shoulder. He completely ignores her, turning to us instead.

"Good evening. Professor McGongagall informed me all four of you wish to speak to me. Something about O. , an unknown reason, and another unknown reason," he says brightly. "I'm sure you don't mind if I do all four of you at once?"

"No sir," Harry says walking into the open door.

Dumbledore raises his eyebrows, but says nothing more.

I follow Harry into the grand office, sitting in the open chair. Fred and George follow suit, mischievous grins across their faces.

Almost immediately, Dumbledore locks the door behind us, as though knowing we aren't here for just a casual chat.

"Now how may I help you?"

Harry opens his mouth, but Fred stops him.

"Uh George and I were wondering if there is some way we can retake a couple of our O. ," he asks. I glance at Fred. Are they serious? Has Mrs. Weasley's harping really brought this or are they just good actors?

I glance at Harry but his face is expressionless.

"Ah, I see. Your mother talked to me this summer. I believe I can work something out, but there are no guarantees. The examinations are rather strict if you know what I mean," he says; they both nod, glancing at Harry, as though expecting him to blow up as I am.

"Right. Thanks Professor. Excuse us," George says, closely followed by Fred. As soon as they leave, it's Harry's turn.

"I've been wanting to talk to you Professor-about the Order," Harry says rather boldly. "And Voldemort." Dumbledore's expression softens quite a bit, almost reminding me of Sirius.

"Sirius told you everything did he not," he asks.

"No, he didn't. He told me it was your orders that I wasn't to know anything. Even Hermione and Ron couldn't tell me anything because you made them swear they wouldn't tell me anything," Harry says bitterly.

I feel suddenly awkward, as though I am being privy to a conversation that doesn't involve me at all.

"Uh I can come back Professor. It's really not that important," I say suddenly, standing up. I don't want to be here anymore.

"Yes, I think that's wise Draco. Thank you. I will call you down tomorrow morning," he says calmly, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

Taking that as a cue to leave, I quickly show myself out of the office, only to find Fred and George still standing there.

"Harry just wants information," I say quietly, walking right past them. They quickly end up on either side of me, obviously ready to question me.

"So what did you realize in the Great Hall?"

I glance down the hallway as we get off of the gargoyle. No one is here, but I still feel as if Umbridge can hear us.

"I was stupid for not realizing it before. Harry is the weapon," I say, not wanting to keep it to myself any longer. I've told Harry, but will he tell the headmaster? Then that leaves me to tell him everything I know, when I feel like I'm betraying my family.

I curse myself for feeling this way. I owe my parents nothing at all. I shouldn't be feeling this way, and yet I do.

"What," Fred asks, gazing at me as though I have gone mad.

"I heard my father say it," I say, heading towards the grounds hoping they will lave me alone. But Fred and George follow me, wanting to hear more. "That's it, and I told Harry."

"Are you sure that's right?" I open the heavy wood doors to reveal a setting sun against the Black Lake.

"Yes," I mutter, walking towards the Black Lake.

As soon as I round the corner, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are standing before me. Ron is swearing and kicking rocks, Hermione and Ginny acting completely calm.

When Ron sees me, he tries to hold back his anger but fails.

"What happened," George asks, glancing between his brother and sister.

"Snape brought us to his office, telling us not to meddle. Well Ron here gave a brilliant speech, but then Snape gave us all detention for meddling," Ginny says bitterly, throwing a twig into the pond. "Oh and he threatened to write to Mum."

Hermione turns to Fred and George, sighing. She says, "Snape told us to tell you that you three have detention with me, Ron and Ginny tomorrow evening. Oh and Harry."

"Slimy gut," Fred mutters. Ron ignores him completely, turning to me.

"What happened?"

Fred quickly fills him in on everything that happened, leaving out the part about Harry being a weapon. But Ron hasn't forgotten Harry storming out of the hall.

"What did you tell Harry," Ron asks, as everyone else sits down.

I feel my throat go tight. How do I explain to Harry's best friend that he's the weapon? I've known this whole entire time but internally, I have tried to convince myself that my father is wrong. But he isn't.

"It's complicated," I admit, even though is seamless. Simple. "Harry's the weapon."

Complete silence meets the revelation. Ron starts to laugh it off but stops when he sees my serious manner. Hermione slowly closes her book, Ginny glaring at me as though I have just condemned the boy she has liked for years now. But I haven't condemned him. He's been condemned from the day he was born. That was no doing of mine.

"You're wrong," Ron says quietly, his voice dangerous and low.

"I'm not. I heard my father say it," I say.

Ron stands up suddenly, coming rather close. I force myself not to back up.

"What else has your father said? I don't know if you realize this, but we're in the middle of a war. Everything that your parents have said could help the Order win! And you're going to have to choose a side. There's no more waiting," Ron says angrily.

I can't help but flinch. Since when has Ron been the Hermione. He might be ready to choose a side, but I'm not. It's easy for him, his family viewing the war the same way.

"I am going to choose a side. But I have my family to think about," I say quietly.

"Oh yeah I'm sure you want to be with them after your Dad beat the shit out of you," Ron snaps.

Before I know what I'm doing, I'm launching myself at Ron. He has no right to even mention what happened that night.

Fred and George grab me before I can do any real damage.

"I left them! I came to the Order! Doesn't that count for anything?! You have it easy-your parents see the war the same way you do. I can turn my back and choose the right side, but they're my only family. What happens if I choose your side, and my parents end up dead? What then?"

Ron has completely no answer for which I'm grateful.

I pull myself away from Fred and George, not knowing what else to say. It's all been said.

I can tell Dumbledore everything I know, but that won't change my loyalty. I have a loyalty to the Order now after seeing both sides, but before everything, I have a loyalty to my family. So why can't I choose the right side when I know which one is right and wrong?

I find myself walking back towards the castle, not wanting to see anyone else. As I walk through the Entrance Hall, Harry is sitting under the statue, crying.

This is the first time I have ever seen him cry, and I don't know what to say-surely I'm the one who has caused his misery.

He merely gazes at me as though I'm some disgusting bug. For once in my life, I do feel like a disgusting bug.

"Harry-" But before I can finish, he stands up, pushing right past me towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving me utterly alone in the dark.


	18. Intervention and Love

The next day is pure torture. My new "friends", have completely abandoned me. They pass me in the hallway with a small nod of the head or a glare. Hermione gives me that pitying look that I don't want during classes and in the hallways.

Not to mention that the Slytherins have noticed, especially Zabini fresh out of the Hospital Wing.

"Abandoned by Potter, the Weasleys, Granger and your parents. What a shame. That's what you get for hanging around blood-traitors and Mudbloods," he yells to me over the hallway. Harry hears, I know it, because he turns towards me slightly, but doesn't say anything. And so I turn away as well, ignoring Zabini completely.

I curse myself, again. It has been two weeks, and I've managed to turn everyone against me.

Thankfully, Sirius's letter arrives. It reads:

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry to hear about the Slytherins, but it will be okay. I know you expected it seeing as we all did. But in the end, they're not your real friends._

_But I have heard about your new teacher Profesor Umbridge. She reminds me of my mother to put it simply._

_I think you should play Quidditch. I know a lot of things have been happening in your life, but it's not a bad idea to do something that you love. It will get your mind off of things with everything that has been going on._

_Write to me as soon as you can._

_Snuffles._

Its comforting, except for the fact that Sirius is a direct tie to the friends that I have lost.

I take Sirius's advice and force myself down to the pitch Saturday morning.. But as soon as I walk onto the pitch, glares and silence meet my eyes.

Flint, our Captain, steps forward.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," he asks, in front of all the hopeful players.

I force myself to stare at him directly in the eyes, despite the glares.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here to try out for the Quidditch team," I say.

Everyone around me laughs, Zabini the loudest of them all.

"Look Draco. We all know what has happened with our family. And seeing as your father probably hates you right now, I don't think he will buy broomsticks for us will he?"

_Well of course he won't you dumb shit, I think to myself._

"What does my father have to do with-"

"We don't want a traitor on the team. Simple as that Malfoy. So you mind as well and just clear out," he says, pointing towards the exit.

I thought of threatening to go to Dumbledore right then and there, but that wouldn't do much. I would just prove myself a coward. And what's the point in being on a team where no one wants you anyways?

"Fuck off," I mutter. And then before anyone can say anything else, I force myself to walk out of the pitch with my head held high and nursing my wounded pride.

So my Quidditch career ends with a couple of simple words. So much for Sirius's advice.

Then I wait for Professor Dumbledore to call me down as he promised, but by the time lunch rolls around, he doesn't call me. I spend my break in the library, attempting to do my Dark Arts homework, but I find that my mind is somewhere else completely.

When Care of Magical Creatures comes around, I find it's my time to do something.

Seeing as it's the Gryffindors and Slytherins, in all truth I have no one else to turn to.

Harry and Ron completely ignore me when I walk up to them.

"Hello," Hermione mutters, her face becoming slightly red. No doubt Ron has told her not to talk to me, to ignore me completely as if I am still the son of a Death Eater. She stuffs her nose in a book.

"Hello." Ron pointedly stares at the path for Tonks.

It takes me a few seconds to find my voice again.

"So this is it? You're going to stay pissed at me forever for telling you the truth? The Order hasn't told you anything, and I have. So why am I the enemy here?"

Just as Tonks walks down the stairs, Harry finally turns to look at me.

"How long did you know?"

"I knew from the moment I walked into Grimmauld Place. I heard the conversation, but just a few days ago I put the pieces together. I'm telling Dumbledore everything I know tonight," I add quickly, as though I will redeem myself.

"How do we know we can trust you," Ron interjects. I force myself not to flinch back. Why is my loyalty and trust always questioned?

"Why can't you trust me? Give me one good reason," I snap. No one answers, not even Harry. But I know what they're thinking-how can we trust the son of a Death Eater? "If you think you can't trust me because of my family you're wrong." I turn to Harry directly. "Sirius can trust me, so why can't you? If you can trust Sirius, who trusts me, but you can't trust me, then how do you expect to trust Sirius?"

Ron appears to be absolutely dumbfounded with my analogy. But it all makes perfect sense. In the end trust is a circle all around. And without a complete circle, especially in this war, how does the Order plan to bring down Voldemort?

But he still doesn't have an answer.

Tonks comes up, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Draco, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. Don't worry about coming back to class. Harry or Ron can fill you in on the notes," she says, nodding towards the pathway.

I turn to say goodbye, until I realize we're no longer friends.

It feels like forever until I finally reach Dumbledore's door. I knock quietly.

"Come in," says the headmaster. As I walk in, he's already sitting at his desk, reading some sort of book on Transfiguration. He gazes at me over his half-moon spectacles.

"Hello Draco, how are you?"

"I'm all right," I admit.

"Sirius wrote to me about your concerns. If you need help-"

"I can handle the Slytherins Professor. Thank you for the concern though," I quickly say, not wanting to involve the headmaster in any part of my business, let alone my problems in my House.

He nods, gazing out the window and towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Did you go to the Quidditch tryouts?"

"No," I lie. "I'm not going to play this year sir. I have enough on my plate already."

He nods once again, putting down his book. Slowly, he takes off his spectacles. I'm under the impression that he knows exactly what happened at the Quidditch tryouts, but he doesn't push the conversation any further.

Instead, the conversation turns towards where my loyalty lies.

"Harry wrote to Sirius about the problems that have arisen. Which means, I know why you're here. You think Harry is the weapon, as does your father. Are you positive about the conversation you heard," he asks me.

"Yes sir. I'm positive."

"I see," he murmurs. He paces around his desk a few times before continuing with this interview. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Well it was mainly about the weapon. My father is under the impression that the Dark Lord already has it, even though it is Harry. And he says when he does have this weapon, the world will completely fall. I don't know how or when, but that's what he thinks," I say.

"When did you hear this?"

"A month before I came to Grimmauld Place," I say quietly.

Another calculating look.

"I see. Thank you for this information." He gazes at me sadly, as though I have an appointment with Death himself. "Sirius told me he talked to you about the impact of your choice. He's proud of you. But is there anything else I can help you with?''

I want to tell him everything. But he's not Sirius, the person who I want to talk to the most. Sirius or Tonks. Someone who actually gets what this world has in store for us.

"No sir. Thank you," I mutter.

"Of course. You may go to dinner," he says, sitting down. The end of the interview. Or so I think. "Draco?"

I turn back towards the headmaster.

"I understand you're upset about Quidditch." Ah, so he does know. "Flint had no right to do that. In fact, I'm starting to think he's not such a great captain. Perhaps you would like to have an actual tryout?"

For a moment, I want to leap at the chance. But then I remember how I was welcomed on the field. It wasn't just Flint who didn't want me on the team-it was everyone. To everyone I'm a traitor.

I force myself to shake my head.

"No thank you sir. I think I'm going to just focus on my studies this year," I say.

He nods.

"Of course. Have a good evening." The end of an interview.

I walk out as fast as I can, feeling as though I have just truly made my choice. Once a family is betrayed, there's no going back.

I nearly go into the Great Hall until I see how empty it is. Apparently dinner is almost over. And then I remember my detention with Snape. Quickly I check my watch, realizing that it is in exactly five minutes.

Without a second thought, I sprint towards the dungeons. I know my uncle likes me, but now that school is in session, he's not going to play favorites with me.

When I stop right in the doorway, everybody is already sitting down, including Fred and George.

My uncle barely looks up from the papers he's grading.

"Five minutes late Draco. I think we can make this detention another hour," he says, quietly, nodding towards the empty seat next to Ginny.

I open my mouth to tell him I was seeing Professor Dumbledore, but then I close it again. He doesn't care.

I sit down next to Ginny, who actually smiles at me. Perhaps she isn't mad at me-the only problem is I don't see her because of the year difference.

"Good job," Ron mutters, glaring at me. I open my mouth to snap at him, until I realize he has another detention tomorrow along with Harry. Valuable time they could be using to research Harry's survival.

I close my mouth, staring at Snape. But he's completely silent, continuing to write his papers.

For a moment, Fred and George stare at him as well, but he still doesn't say anything.

"Don't we have to do something Professor? Like separate snake guts or something," Fred asks loudly.

Finally, he looks up. And for once, he's not sneering at us.

"No, I thought we could all have a little talk instead," he says, discarding his quill and ink. Beside me, Ginny rolls her eyes.

"In all fairness Professor, you did lecture us last night," Ron snaps. "I don't think we need another one sir."

Snape ignores his tone completely.

"Oh it's not a lecture. In fact, I was enlightened by your speech last night Weasley. Then I thought about what you said even harder. You're not children anymore. Which is why you need to stop acting like them," he says, standing up, and then leaning against his desk. "I wrote to your mother."

"What!?" We all say it at once.

"Oh shit," Ron murmurs.

"Watch your language Weasley!"

A silence falls over us. He turns to Harry.

"Unfortunately, Black wouldn't even read my letter if I wrote to him, so I wrote to Mrs. Weasley about you Potter, as well as you Draco."

Harry groans as well, sinking lower in his seat. This is going to be a long night.

"Now we're going to talk," he says, still staring at Harry.

Suddenly the dungeon door opens to reveal Tonks. Her briefcase is full of papers and her hair is a mess as well. But all the same she smiles.

"Really? It's only the first week of school! Now I know I told you I goofed off but all of you in the same detention in the first week of school is rather remarkable if I say so myself."

Snape glares at her.

Fred and George start laughing simultaneously.

"Seriously, is this an intervention or something," Fred asks, staring between my serious uncle and the fun-loving Tonks. But Tonks, I can tell, isn't playing around which is rather abnormal.

"Of course," she says. Fred stops laughing immediately as Tonks takes the reins.

"First things first. Dumbledore isn't keeping you in the dark, like Ron claims you feel. He is simply a busy man with a lot on his mind, including the Order of the Phoenix. You're all teenagers, so stop trying to grow up so fast," she says gently. Ron's mouth falls to the ground. I'm reminded of Tonks exact words last night.

Harry glares at Ron.

"I know you're all going to be of age soon, but that's in two years. Two more years to be a teenager. Let the adults handle the war, even if you are in the middle of the rebel group."

She nods to my uncle, who is still glaring at the lot of us.

"And you all do deserve to know the truth Weasley, and you already know everything." For a minute I want to ask him if he knows that I blabbed what my father said about Harry being the weapon to Dumbldore and Harry. But I shut my mouth instead. "So stop meddling in Order affairs."

"He means please," she says quietly, shooting Snape a small glare. "Got it," she asks, as though daring us to say anything else.

"We got it all right Tonks," Fred says loudly, still glaring at my uncle.

She nods, obviously satisfied with her diabolical plan.

"Well then, good night. I have lots of papers to grade," she says, showing herself out of the dungeons.

Harry and Hermione continue to glare at Ron, as though this is all his fault. In my opinion, Fred and George started the whole thing themselves. But what else should I expect from the jokesters.

My uncle, however, seems genuinely pleased with Tonks' little lecture. No doubt he didn't have the confidence to lecture us about the Order business, especially when he completely ignores Harry and the Weasleys. He did it over the summer as well, and school or Umbridge hasn't changed that fact.

Now he must see me as one of them.

Almost immediately, my uncle conjures snake guts. He sneers at Fred.

"And yes Mr. Weasley, you will be sorting snake guts." Fred groans out loud, but doesn't say anything else.

For the next hour, the room is completely silent except for the noises of sorting snake guts and my uncle's quill.

Finally, he releases us.

Before I can say anything, Uncle Severus turns to me.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you he appreciated the information you gave him. I know it was hard for you to betray your parents."

I nod, but he glares behind me at Ron whose mouth is hanging open.

Without another word, Ron leaves the dungeons completely with Harry and Hermione. Harry pretends that he hasn't heard anything, but I know that he has.

"Yeah, it was," I mutter. "But I'm fine. It was the right thing to do."

"It was. I will see you tomorrow," he says, pointing me out of his office.

I walk down to the Entrance Hall to find the students filing in for their free time on a Friday night for those of us who don't want to stay in our common room-people like me. I stand before the open doors, debating whether to walk in and say something to my former friends, until someone taps me on my shoulder.

It's the blonde girl from the first night back. She gives me the same smile.

For a moment I want to run away and disappear in the crowd. But her smile is absolutely brilliant, drawing me in like a worm draws in a fish.

"Hello. I never introduced myself. I'm Astoria. Astoria Greengrass," she says holding out her delicate hands. I find myself choking up on my words as she gazes at me expectantly.

"Right. Draco. Malfoy. Um I'm really sorry about the first night," I say, taking her hand in mine. So soft.

I notice Harry and Ron standing beside me, casually leaning against the walls. I send a glare Ron's way, but he simply shrugs his shoulders as though waiting for me is the utmost important thing in his life.

I force myself to look back at Astoria.

"It's fine. You were just tired. I get it. I just thought I should introduce myself," she says. "I was at the Slytherin tryouts. Everyone is horrible, including Flint. I saw you play two years ago. You were great. And I think you should play again."

I want to explain to her why, but she must know. It's common knowledge that the Slytheirn house hates me, no doubt about it.

"It's complicated," I mutter, not knowing what else to say.

"No, it's not. You just have to ride your heart out." Someone behind her calls her name; another brilliant smile. "Excuse me."

With that, she's walking into the hall with her friends.

I can't believe she thinks I'm a good flier. I want to have another conversation with her, until Flint walks up to her. Stupid bastard.

Harry and Ron come up on each side of me.

"She's gorgeous," Ron says, as though trying to start a conversation.

"What," I snap, a little more harshly than I mean.

Ron flinches back slightly.

"You came up to us trying to fix things, so why are you acting this way now," Ron asks.

"I've just realized something when I was with Dumbledore. What's the point of calling someone your friend if you don't even know if they trust you?"

Ron still doesn't have an answer.

"Look, I'm sorry," Harry says quickly. "I've just been stressed. I had no right to get angry at you. A true friend would've done what you did." I can't tell if he's talking about ratting my parents out or telling him that he's the weapon. Either way, it's the truth. "So I'm sorry." Harry turns to glare at Ron. No doubt Ron told Harry our conversation beside the Black Lake.

"I'm sorry. I'll admit it-it's hard to be your friend with everything that has happened," he says his face becoming red. "But it was wrong of me to question your loyalty. I'm sorry as well. And for everything I said." Ron shuffles his feet awkwardly. "About your parents and stuff."

And that's all I've need to hear this whole entire time. Anything to just be accepted back into the group of people who I feel are the only ones who will accept me.

"It's fine," I say just as Hermione comes up.

"Good job! Boys are so dramatic," she says happily, walking into the Great Hall without us.

"She was listening the whole entire time, wasn't she?"

Harry and Ron nod simultaneously. Then Ron nods towards Astoria sitting near the door in the Great Hall.

"She is really gorgeous by the way. Honestly. What's her name?" Ron's starting to get those googly eyes, the ones he gets when he looks at Hermione sometimes.

The stupid bastard likes Hermione-he just won't admit it. I ponder for a second to tell him, but then I decide not to, because Harry doesn't say anything about Ron's uncomplicated love life either.

Harry rolls his eyes behind his best friend's back, oddly preoccupied with some letter-it must be from Sirius.

"Astoria," I say. "She's in my house."

"She's good looking for a Slytherin," Ron says, obviously trying to relieve the tension with a joke. "I mean ten times better than Millicent Bulstrode." I can't help but laugh-yes anyone is better than Bulstrode.

I glance at her, and she turns to find me staring at her. Smiling back at me, she gives me a small wave. I feel myself go red, and I drop my gaze. Ron laughs as we walk into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Well of course you need to see Dumbledore about the situation," Ron says, as we sit beside the Black Lake.

I neglect to tell my friends that Dumbledore already knows as we sit beside the lake.

It starts to become a haven as the weather grows colder. Most of the students retreat to the common rooms or the library as the weather changes. But as far as we're concerned, we mind as well enjoy the fresh air for as long as we can.

"I agree," Hermione says, over yet another book. "It's not fair to you. Besides I thought you said Astoria said you were a good flier."

"How do you know about that," I ask, going red at the remembrance of the compliment from the beautiful blonde.

"Oh don't be mad, but I was listening. I was coming to talk to you and then she came and then Harry and Ron. She seems like a nice girl. What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do about it?" In my opinion, it was a rather lame first conversation, not to mention that I almost walked into the girls' dormitory. Oh what I would do to take back that night, and the last week for that matter.

Hermione raises her eyebrows slightly.

"You should ask her on a date," Ron says. "I mean she doesn't seemed put off by your situation."

I laugh out loud.

"No, she's not. But her parents are. They're exactly mine. Somehow I think I would be making yet another enemy for myself." Hermione's eyebrows raise slightly. "They're not Death Eaters. They just believe our blood is superior is all."

Suddenly Ginny passes, with none other than Dean Thomas's arm around her waist. Since when have they been dating? I turn to Ron, but is face is becoming redder by the second; Harry is pointedly looking away. But Hermione smiles from behind her book, no doubt happy for her friend.

"Dare I ask," I mutter.

"That slimy git. He'd better get his hands off of my sister before I punch him in the face," Ron mutters; Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't be so mad. She's a year younger than us Ron. I mean this is the time we all date and fall in love," Hermione says. "You should be happy for her. It's not as if you've ever had a problem with Dean!"

"I'm starting to have a problem with his arm around my sister," he says, pointing at them.

Suddenly, they're in a very hot snogging session if I say so myself.

Ron's face becomes redder and he stands up; Hermione stands up as well.

"She will never forgive you for ruining her relationships," Hermione says warningly.

"That's my little sister!" And with that, he stomps over to the couple. Harry brings his book higher, as though not wanting Ginny to see him present.

I can't help but stare at Harry. I've always thought that Ginny has had a thing for him-I've imagined them together for as long as I can remember. But now it seems they are going separate paths. Ginny with Dean, and according to Ron, Harry with the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang.

It's all odd really.

I glance at Ron. He's in a heated discussion with Ginny, Dean conveniently walking back up to the castle avoiding our gazes.

Ron walks back to us, but Ginny brings the fight with her.

"Why do you care who I go out with?! It's none of your damn business," she hisses. With that, she runs back up to the castle, after her boyfriend.

Ron moodily sits back in the grass and a silence falls over us.

For a moment, I contemplate asking her on a date perhaps to Honeydukes. But Flint was all over her the other night, even in the common room after dinner. Astoria didn't seem too interested in him, but crossing Flint at the moment doesn't seem like a good idea.

"You should ask her," Hermione says quietly as Ron sulks. "Just ask her in a cute way, not a stupid way like my old boyfriend did."

Hermione, having a boyfriend? But then I remember last year in the Triwizard Tournament with none other than Viktor Krum. I raise my eyebrows at her and she immediately blushes. Ron turns complete red-obviously he's completely jealous. But I plow on.

"So you two actually dated," I ask, trying to sound casual. "The Prophet said a lot of stuff, but then again the Prophet is full of lies."

She shuffles through her book saying, "Yes, we did. Obviously we're not together anymore. A long distance relationship wouldn't work with his Quidditch schedule and all. Besides, it was more of a fling."

A fling. That's what the Muggles call a short romance.

"Yeah a fling," Ron says absentmindedly. "He was a bastard anyways."

Almost immediately, Hermione slams her book shut.

"No, he wasn't a bastard Ronald. You were just jealous of him because he had the courage to ask me to the Yule Ball when you didn't. Then you sulked about it the whole entire night and claimed I was fraternizing with the enemy. It sounds to me like you are being dramatic as always," Hermione hisses.

For a moment, its dead silent. I can tell Ron is trying to say something back. But to me, it sounds exactly like what probably happened knowing Ron's ability to express his feelings and emotions.

Suddenly, Tonks and Snape round the corner.

"Oh Merlin," Harry mutters, bringing his book up. Tonks gives us a wave, but I can tell she's trying to hold back her laughter. They probably heard the whole conversation, starting with Ron and Ginny's argument a few feet away. Hermione raises her book as well.

I, however, wave back at Tonks. No one talks until they round the corner, bent close and deep in conversation.

Harry stares after their retreating backs.

"Do you think they will ever trust us," he asks.

"No," say Ron and Hermione simultaneously. There's one thing they can agree on at least.

* * *

Sunday morning, we find ourselves back in the library, researching. I thought by now we would find something, anything, but there's nothing.

* * *

After Care of Magical Creatures, Tonks pulls me aside.

"I heard about your Quidditch fiasco from Dumbledore," she says as my friends wait for me by the trees.

I can't help but groan. Is my personal life becoming common knowledge now?

"Yes, what about it," I murmur. She smiles mischievously.

"Well, Snape is the Head of Slytherin. I think he may be looking for a new captain soon. Anyways, the point is that I think he might give you the captainship and I am here to persuade you to do it."

"But-"

"Quidditch was great! And it still is! So just do it, for me?" I can't help but raise my eyebrow at her.

"For you?"

"Yes," she murmurs. For me. That's a loaded statement. Then I remember what Astoria said. She thinks I'm a good flier. But then I remember everyone else on the team; they didn't want me there either.

"Tonks, it's not just Flint. It's everyone in my House and especially on the team."

"Well then prove to them that you can't be pushed around Draco. It's simple. And if you're team captain, it's not like they can do anything anyways now can they?"

Her statement is completely true. They couldn't do anything.

"I'll think about it," I mutter.

She beams at me saying, "Good that means yes."

Without another word, she strides towards the baby unicorns. So much for us meddling in the Order's affairs. The Order is meddling in ours just as much.


End file.
